A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry
by Forkular
Summary: Kairi, a social reject, has a near death experience. Who was the brunette boy and the blond girl trying to help her when she was hurt? "No, there were 2 kids with me when I fell! I didn't make it up" I say in protest. There was someone there, I knew it!
1. Chapter 1

**_A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry _**

"Come on, let's move it!" My teacher said to us.

We were on a boring hike.

Who picks a day to go hiking the steepest dirt trail I've ever seen while it's raining?

My teacher does, that's who. My teacher, Tifa Lockheart was an adrenaline fan, well more like a freak. She always dragged us on hikes like this in school. I wasn't complaining about getting out of my classes for doing this instead. Not like I needed my classes credits anyways. I always made up for my stupid classes. I did the best in them and my teachers just didn't understand, I was convinced that they thought that I cheated on every test I've ever gotten. But no, they're just teachers who judge out of appearance. Just because I wore red and black and wore black eyeliner all the time didn't mean I was a bad student. How rude of them to think that way.

Did I mention that we were going up hill in the middle of the freaking forest? It was freezing cold, and parts of the trail were so narrow, steep, and far off of the ground. I wasn't afraid of heights. That was not my problem. The problem was this whole entire get up to have a nice hike in the area.

As if.

We drove for 2 hours, the rain was so hard that people kept looking beghind them as if someone had just hit them. And my class was obviously not prepared because before I knew it, someone who was at the top of the hill that was pointed towards the sky (We're going against gravity, dude)...well anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, I was screaming.

"Oh, sorry..." Someone called from the top of the hill. But they didn't say it like they actually meant it. I mean, their camera just hit me full force on the head and I didn't like it. It was more like, thrown at me, rather than have dropped out of someone's hand.

I heard people giggle around me and I glared at each and every one of them. You would think that it was no big deal, but this happened to me every day. I was sick of them getting their kicks from trying to hurt or humiliate me hardcore.

If you ever end up in a class and you just know that everyone at the school hates you, please transfer to somewhere else. My school was so stupid that the kids in my school don't even defend others when they're mocked or something. I always look at them and mind my own business. But I still get picked on. What are we in grade school or something? For gods sake, I know that I'm only a sophmore at this damned school but do you think people bother to help me when I get pushed around? No.

When it was my turn to climb up the steepest and narrowest dirt hill, that I gave ever encountered, somone who was in front of me had the nerve to start hiking up fast, making me follow like a fool, and stop. I ran into them and lost my balance.

"Oh, look at Kairi!" This blond girl with wavy long hair pointed at the struggeling me laughing nasaly. How disgusting. She was a stupid idiot that I had to cope up with every day. She laughed at me every day and her laugh was so annoying .

I want to glue a mirror into the bottom of her pool so she drowns looking at herself all the time. She was stuck up. No need to say that she was a cheerleader, you would figure it out yourself, right?

"What the hell?" I whisper at the narrow track of dirt. I knew what was about to happenI started falling backwards, they heard their laughs, until I was falling from the narrow trail and starting to roll and bump down he side of the hill.

My body was falling down the side of the hill like a doll falling down the stairs. It wasn't pretty at all.

I remeber my last words that I yelled to all of them before falling.

Those lovely words that I've said so many times...

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!"

I keep tumbeling down the hill until I hit the bottom of it.

When I did however. I fell against a tree, I was looking like I was sitting beneath it. My head hurt, my body was sore and all I could think about was the delight on my face when I would see the Karma bus run over all of them.

I felt a warm liquid sliding down my skin. I run over it with my left hand and bring it up to my face.

Blood.

"Are you okay?" A voice said to me. A honey blonde girl stood before me stretching her hand towards me.

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay? Would a 'okay' person be bleeding from their head. What do you think?" I say sarcastically and swat her hand away.

"She doesn't want to be helped, Namine, her loss." I heard someone else say. I looked up to see a chcolaty haired boy say. He wore ripped jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt was pulled over his skinny body. He turned around and the back of his sweatshirt said "Sora" in blood red cursive letters.

"But-But she needs help!" The girl, Namine-I guess- protested pulling him back.

He tuned back around to raise his right pierced eyebrow at her. He looked down at me and looked back at the blond who was ready to hold a temper tantrum before him. He sighed, bending down to me, "You're head is bleeding." He said quietly.

"No shit." I laugh sarcasticly.

He gave me a 'whatever' look and turned back to the girl.

"Okay, I guess she does.." He said to her sighing running his hand through his spiky hair that sprung right back in to place.

I started to see a bunch of pretty colors before me and everything blurred. I believe I fell ove sideways and layed in the dirt combined with leaves and whay not.

Everything went black and I closed my eyes praying that I was dying.

Nope.

I wasn't dead.

I woke up in a white room. What? How did they get me back to school? I couldn't have been passed out for more than 15 minutes!

"Kairi! Oh, god, you woke up!" My teacher Miss. Lockheart burst into the room.

"For how long was I out?" I ask confused.

Tifa sighed putting her hair back in place. "Uhhm, about 3.5 hours?"

What? I thought for a minute, "Wait, where are those 2 kids who were with me."

"Kairi, what're you talking about?" She said to me like I was crazy.

"There were 2 kids, a boy and a girl, they were next to me and they were trying to help me." I say to her calmly. I was sure that they were there.

"Kairi, I saw you fall, I ran right towards you. There was no one there."

"But there was!" I protest at her.

"No, there was no one. It's normal to have visions when you have a near death experience." She siad patting my head.

She was wrong.

I knew someone had to have been there....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keep me in a cage, lock me up, I'll always come back.

When I got out of the nurses office from school I went home explained my injuries to my cousin since my aunt and her husband were busy like always, and went upstairs to sleep. I thought I could sleep in peace but instead, it was a nightmare.

_"Where are you taking me" I saw my 6 year old self cry with my red hair flying around in my face as I tried to run away._

_"Kairi, why do you have to be such a bad little girl?" I heard my mother cry as she was forced by her boyfriend to almost drown me in the water that was ice cold. _

_I tried to scream but onlydiscovered air bubbles as I was gasping for air only to get pushed down into the water once more._

_"I won't be bad! I won't! I promise, mommy!" I screach breathless and get tuned out by my head being dunked into the water over and over again. _

_I stopped breathing water was filling my lungs and my sight blurred before me._

_A blond and brunette girl and boy appear before me, they were so familiar._

_"She's having a nightmare." The blond said to the brunette who stared at me._

_"Breathe, Kairi, breathe!" He said and I could see my older self choking on water._

"AHH!" I scream as I felt sweat on my forhead.

It's only a dream, Kairi, only a dream. I say to myself. But I still couldn't manage but cry at those horrid memories that haunted me. When I fell asleep I had a nicer memory.

_"Don't take me away from my child!" I heard my mother yell at the officers who were carrying her away as I waved smiling at her._

_"Bye, Bye, mother." I smiled and was satisfied. I would no more live with that wretched woman and her boyfriend._

_My small little 8 year old hand were being held by my aunt, I would live with her now, with her and her son. At least I wouldn't be locked up, thrown aside or abused._

_"Come one Kairi, we're your new family." My aunt smiled and held out her hand to me. I took it gladly and asked her billions of questions._

_"Can we get some ice cream? What's your favorite type? I like Vanilla!" I grinned._

_My cousin, Roxas was a year older than me and he mocked me playfully, "Vanilla? That's such a childish flavor!" He laughed._

_"I'm not childish!" I say to him pouting._

_My aunt just laughed and smiled through. "Sure, we can have ice cream. And don't worry. I like Vanilla too!" She smiled at me._

_I was so happy back then._

The beautiful dream was over and my alarm went off. I turned it off quickly after my fingertips finally found the button. My eyes were groggy and I got up slumping towards my dresser. I was so happy when school uniforms would be enforced at my school. Then no one would laugh at me or others for how they dressed or anything. Those kind of people who would never be dared cought in a non-brand store shopping. It was always, something with my clothes that bothered them.

When I finally got sense of taste for my clothes when I was 12, I just picked the punk/gothic kind because it made me feel comfortable. My aunt was happy for me becuase she said that I should be able to express myself. I was happy and so she was happy too. She was like the real mother that I never had.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans that looked good one me even though they were still a small size and all. I never was what you called _'womanly shaped' _and Roxas teased me for that a bunch of times. I put on a black and red striped T-shirt that was form fitting. I decided to use my messenger bag today. It was red and I doodeld red all over it whenever I wanted to.

"Roxas, get out of the bathroom already, how many times do I have to tell you that you're a guy and you need to act like one and be messier!" I bang on the door and he got out frowning.

"Just because I like looking good doesn't mean that I have to change anything!" He said insulted and took 2-3 steps before turning around, "And how many times do I have to tell you that no matter how many times you stare into that mirror, your chest is never getting any bigger." He laughed and I managed to hit him on the head with a comb.

"Your hair gel is getting to your brain!" I laugh and close the bathroom door behind me.

I look at my reflection and apply some black eyeliner around my eyes and look at my pale face. I sigh.

"Could I look any more like a ghost? Heh, that ould explain my 'ghostly chest." I laugh half heartedly and shake my head.

Once I'm done I gather my things and head downstairs where Roxas is sitting in a chair about to drink some milk. I snatch the glass away and drink it myself.

"Hey!" He shouted at me. I laughed. "I was going to drink that!" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, Roxas...you wont get taller drinking that." I mock. I've learned to say soemthing back to him when I turned 13. I was 15 now and he was 16, which made me tell him to drive me wherever I wanted. It made me feel much better.

"Come on, leave me alone." Roxas whined at me.

"I want to eat my cereal." I retort at him.

"You didn't make yourslef any." He said looking confused.

"Oh but you did, thank you so much!" I take is cereal and sit down with it across from him. I laugh at his expression. "Come on, share it with me!" I say to him tossing a spoon at him, "We don't hardly have time anyways. We need to go to school!" I say happily eating a spoonful. He joined me.

"You must've hit your head hard, since when do you like going to school?!" He looked at me closely, "You're not doing drugs, are you?"

"I feel like I am." I grin eating the last bit of cereal in the bowl. Leaving the milk for Roxas, "Come on, you seariously need that milk to grow any taller."

He shook his head pouring it into the sink and grabbing his car keys. "Come on, dork." He hit the back of my head half heartedly and headed towards the car.

"Yes, master." I joked around.

He turned around, "You have learned well, young one." He joked with me as we drove to school.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi, if any of those kids try to hurt you. Tell me, okay?" Roxas said in a concerned voice.

"Oh, of course darrr-ling, want a kiss with that?" I smile batting my eye lashes at him. He pushed me. I was crazy.

"I'm searious." He stated to me.

"Of course." I smile at him and turn around hopping to class like a ballerina.

I walked into my class room as I always do, but something was different. A lot of kids were staring at me. I decided to ask the only one who actually seemed to talk to me in my class eventhough we weren't friends.

"Hey, uhm Olette, is it?" I ask and she nodded, she was a very nice girl. "Why are they staring at me like that?" I hint to the kids by jerking my head towards them.

"Oh, well, you see, they saw you yesterday, remeber when you fell? They kind of all thought you were dead or badly hurt." She said shyly.

"Ha! How funny!" I laugh and sit down in my seat.

"Wow, what a freak."

"Yeah, totally."

I heard 2 girls say and I kept smiling. When the bell ran, my teacher, Tifa cam inside smiling as always wearing her hair in a ponytail.

"Hello class. Nice to know that everyone is okay after yesterday." She beamed mainly looking at me. "We actually have 2 new children in our class." She smiled opening to reveal exactly who I thought it was. The blond and the brunette boy stepped in.

The honey blond girl wore a white and yellow striped shirt that was embraced in a white and blue jacket. She wore light blue jeans coming down to her knees. She wore pink glittery lipgloss and she wore white and blue sports shoes.

The brunette boy wore a white and black sweatshirt that was thin on him and made for him to wear. He also wore dark blue jeans with lots of chains on them.

"This, is Sora, and Namine Cortrest." Tifa said.

Right when she said their names, I got out of my seat and walked out of the class room only to sit outside of the door in tha hallway.

Tifa came out of the room and looked down at me. "Kairi, what's going on?" She asked placing a hand on my left shoulder.

I decided to lie to her, "I'm sick. I think I want to throw up." I smile at her.

"Why, you do look pale." She whispered. Damn, I'm always pale, don't you notice? " How about you go to the nurse? You can come back when you're ready."

"Okay." I smile at her and head towards the nurse. But when she closed the door I went the opposite direction and walked upstairs to the left wing of the school. No one has first period up here anyways so I might as well make best of it before class ends. I find the old music practice room and step inside of it. There it was, a white gran piano with small, and thin, designs around it. I walk towards it and put a finger on one key, striking a A-flat. It brought memories back. The bad ones.

_"You need to try harder!" My mother yelled at the young slef. She had forgotten that it was my birthday and she made me practice the piano until my little hands bled._

_"Mommy, it hurts." I say to her with tears in my eyes._

_"Nonsense! Play better!" She hisses at me._

_I tried playing but I couldn't get past a whole entire measure without breaking down in tears. "It hurts." I whimper._

_"Why, why do I have to have such a disobedient child?" My mother prayed. It made me feel bad whenever she asked for a differnet child._

_"I tried mommy." I try to hug her but she pulls away._

_She walked out of the door and locked it._

_I was stuck in that room until the next morning._

I shutter at the picture and sit down on the little stool. I start hitting the keys and play a song I've played over and over again. I learned how to play "Crawling" by "Linkin Park" and played it on the piano...I felt like crying and looked at the clock.

I sigh going downstairs and stepping into the classroom a minute before the bell rang. I got my stuff toegther and when I tried to leave, my teacher stopped me.

"I knew you weren't at the nurse, I called them and they said you weren't there. Kairi, I just don't know what to do with you anymore." She sighed and let me go after I apoligized.

What a pain. The nurse used to be my friend. My excuse for an escape.

What a traitor.

I go to gym class and change into my cothes to see that the 2 new kids were also in this class with me. I didn't look at them and kept going.

"Kairi! Wait!" I heard someone from behind me exclaim.

I turned around to see the honey blond behind me. "Do I know you?" I say under my breath.

"I just thought that we could be friends!" She smiled holding out her hand.

I looked down at her hand and raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to take it, or something?" I ask dumbfounded.

A popular jumped over and looked at me up and down at my black shorts and black shirt that said "Blink182" on it.

"Uhm, Namine, you shouldn't like, talk to her, she's like, a weirdo." She said to Namine.

I decided to sneak up behind the popular girl from behind and say to both of them, "Oh, yeah. Everyone knows that I' a weirdo right?" I grin at the populars girl face as she dragged Namine away.

Just how I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You're wrong.

In gym I '_accidentaly_' hit everyone on the head with the ball and I was sent to sit on the bench for having '_fun'_ which they called '_abuse_'...as if...

Soon, not after me getting sent to the bench, the brunette boy was sent there also, and he sat next to me.

"People can't have fun anymore can they?" He sighed, obviously talking to me.

"Are you drunk?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I am or else I wouldn't be talking to you." He said in a srcastic tone that annoyed me, did I annoy people like that?

"I know, right?" I play along with him, hugging my knees and murmuring looking at him sideways with my head on my knees. "Why? Why are you talking to me?"

He shrugged, "Because it's not illegal, I guess?" He said looking at me with his beautiful eyes surrounded by black eyeliner.

"Haven't you read number one in the school book in here? Number one: _'Never talk to the weirdo kid who is delusional_." I say to him and he laughed.

"I doubt that that is in the rule book."

I lit up at him, "But it is! haven't you talked to any of the other kids at this school?"

"Uhm, let me think about that-no." He smirked.

"You're not social are you?" I say to him narrowing my eyes. How come I can't figure him out.

"I'm talking to you." He smirked at me and eyed me up and down and I felt naked when he did.

"Wh-What?" I ask nervously looking away from him.

"Nothing. Hey, I think we get to go back in and wack people on the head with the ball!" He said.

I nodded smiled real quick and got up, I noticed what was happening and made a ninja move that stayed in place as I said to him, "This does not make us friends, okay?" I warn him he waved me off and I swear, I could see him smiling behind my back.

I was surprised because I was actually hungry this lunch today and I grabbed something to eat to look for Roxas and to only see him sitting with his popular friends who didn't even know that he was living with the loser of the school. I smile at him real quick when he sees me and I sit down in a round table in a corner. I sat alone in quiet until one spiky haired boy came and sat next to me.

"Didn't you listen to me earlier?" I say to him and he shrugged at me.

"I don't want to sit with those kind of kids. You're more interesting, even if you are a bit, odd." He smiled and took a bite out of his cheese pizza.

"If you're even seen blinking at me, you'll be treated like-"

"Like a loser? Yeah, it's not like I care about that kind of stuff." He snorted looking at his pizza, "You, know, this is disgusting." He took it and threw it away.

Why didn't he care? Why did he bother? Was he just messing with me or something? Was it a joke? When he came back he sat next to me studying me closely. "What is it?" I ask a little weirded out by his stare that made me feel naked again.

"Nothing, just looking at something pretty." He smiled and sat next to me silently.

I turned a little red and turned away. No one has called me that before. Not even my own mother. I felt warm inside and reminded myself real quick who I was and stopped. The bell ran and I left without saying good bye.

I was stuck in my next class, Drama class. It was the only class that I actually liked. It felt like no coincidence when Sora was in my class and I started to wonder if he was a stalker. I mean, he was definaletly there when I fell down that stupid hill but everyone said that no one was there. Either they're right or I'm some kind of psychic able to see who will come to our school next.

"We're actually going to do a small ativity that requires you to have partners. Please pair up in girl boy partners." My drama teacher, Aerith said to us happily.

Sora was about to walk over to me when all of a sudden a girl pulled him to her and he was foreced to be her partner. He looked over to me a little dissapointed. I shrugged. Everyone paired up and there was no one, but me, left. I knew that no kid would want to be my partner and I sat down and watched as they played small trust games. I watched Sora catch the little smiling giggling girl.

She had blond hair that flipped at the bottom and I could've sworn, her name was Selfish...or something like that...Selphie, right?

Well, whatever.

My teacher soon discovered that I was left out and frowned. She was ging to embaress me, god...please, no.

She walked over to me and called out, "Why, doesn't anyone want to be this lovely girls partner?" She asked everyone and they either cringed or bursted out in laughter.

I felt my face grow hot, this would usually not bother me at all, I would usually smile and laugh and say something stupid, but Sora was here and that made me feel uncomfortable in my own skin. I shuddered when no one still said anything. Sora looked around and was about to say something, and my heart raced, but Selphie shut him up by steppingon his foot with a grin. I looked at the teacher.

"It's okay." I say to her quietly.

"No, it's not." She said back to me in a sweet tone, she turned to everyone in the class, "This is my class! In this class I expect all of you to treat each other with respect! I will not tolerate seeing Miss Kairi without a partner again." The teahcer said loudly and confident

"We have an un-even amount of kids in this class. She'll will- I mean, _someone_ will always be without partner." A boy blurted.

Aerith smiled, "I know, so that's why, who ever is without a partner will be the center of attention each day! They will correct all mistakes anyone makes in any of my orders I give out. Understand? And their word counts!"

I could a couple of people go a little pale seeing how I could bring their grade down by just saying a word.

"That will start tomorrow, for today, I will be Miss Kairi's partner!" The teacher said and took my hnd to help me up.

Color came back to people's faces and I no longer felt hollow or empty inside I felt nice and warm. It made me feel good. Aerith was one of my favorite teachers.

When the bell rang I was happy, this would be my last class and now I could go home.

I took my bag and rushed outside to find Roxas no where. He's supposed to drive me home like he always does. I take out my cell phone and dial his number, the only one I had besides my aunts. Afte a couple of beeps, he answered.

"Hello?" He said I could hear the car in the back ground.

"Roxas, where are you? You're supposed to pick me up!" I say to him in the phone loudly.

"Oh yeah, um, about that, I couldn't do that because I had a...uhm a quik errand to run."

I didn't believe him.

"Roxas? Who'se are you talking to?" I heard a female voice say to him.

What the hell? "ROXAS! Is that a girl in the car? What the hell is going on?"

"I'll pick you up once I'm done." He rushed.

"Ha, yeah, with your _errand_?" I sneer sarcasticly.

"I'll pick you up when I'm done." He said again.

"Don't even bother!" I yell at him and shut the phone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, it was Sora.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked hinting to my cell phone.

I grunted, "As if I would ever have one, no, it was my ride home who ditched me!" I say staring at my phone. How could Roxas do this? How could he pull this kind of shit?

"I'll drive you. Namine is going to go home with a friend anyway." He smiled at me, his piercing on his eyebrow shining in the sun.

"Sure..." I give in and walk behind him to his car.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ice cream." I said imeadiatly.

"What?" He tried to hold in a laugh.

"You heard me, I said Ice cream, are you death?" I smirk looking out the window, resting my head on the window.

"Okay." He said and drove towards the familiar ice cream shop, the first place I went with my aunt to get ice cream. He parked real quick and I did too. We walked towards the little shop and when we walked inside a little bell rang.

"Hi, there." I bright smiling girl said before she saw us. Her eyes widened. What? Did she think we were going to rob her? I mention it again, stop judging by looks already. If we would walk in here in all white she wouldn't have jumped at the sight of us.

Sora ignored her, seeming to have gotten that look often. "What do you want?" He asked me soflty as if I were a little child not able to comprehend something.

"Uhm...I want Vanilla!" I say grinning at him.

He raised his pierced eyebrow, "Wow, really? Vanilla is such a-"

I stop him, "Such a childish flavor? So what, it happens to taste great!" I say to him pushing him lightly.

He laughed, "Okay then, I'll have Strawberry."

I smirked and said, "And you said that _my_ choice was childish!" I giggle as the woman nervously gives us out ice cream in 2 bowls each with a cherry on top.

I sit down in one of the comfy chairs and try my Vanilla. It's _soooooo_, good. I want to have this for ever!

Sora looked at me curiously, picked up his spoon and took some of my ice cream.

"Hey!" I pout at him and take a spoon full of Strawberry ice cream and letting it melt in my mouth.

He laughs, "You're so cute, how old are you, like 12?" He joked.

I gasped insulted, "I'm 15, thank you very much!" I state back to him and he laughs once more.

"You're cute and funny, but I have to say, Vanilla has nothing on Strawberry." He mocked winking taking another spoon of my ice cream. I hardly blushed at his comment about me being cute and all...eventhough it was a sweet thing to say.

"You have declared war." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah?" He smirked snickering.

"Yep!" I squeal and take his whole entire bowl the exact same time he took mine. We both laugh.

When we were done. He payed and took me back to the car. We got a couple of looks from people and he drove me home.

I got out and he did too.

"Thanks, I enjoyed the fact that you payed." I grin at him brightly.

"And I enjoyed the fact that you are such a child." He laughed at my expression.

"I am NOT a child!" I state half jokingly.

He sighed, "Of course..."

"Okay, thanks anyway, I'll see you later!" I wave an turn around to walk into my house but I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me and I was taken by surprise.

"You're welcome, Kairi. I had a great time." He said into my hair and let me go.

I blush and dont turn around, afraid that he would see me.

I walked into my house like a robot smiling like a goof.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I guess it's just another night alone.

"Roxas. You chicken where are you?!" I roar when I get inside of the house slamming the door behind me. He poked his head through the kitchen door and I start ranting, "What was that about tofay? What was another girl doing in the car?" I ask suspiciously, "Wait! Hold on!" I exclaim to him and run into the living room to grab the rolling computer chair set it in the kitchen so it was facing the back of him.

"Kairi I-" He stutterd.

When he said that I spun around in the chair to face him stroking my chin like a detective. "I know there was a girl in that house Roxas, and I want to hear your dirty little mouth admit it!" I laugh like a crazy person and continued stroking my chin.

"Kairi, that was the radio." He said quickly.

"Since when does the radio say your name and ask you who you're on the phone with...." I state to him, "UNLESS it's a haunted radio, that is." I smile deviously.

"Okaaaay, fine, I was driving one of my friends home but it was NOT a girl."

"Oh Roxas, don't tell me you're gay!" I exclaim shocked.

He twitched at me becoming irritated. He walked over to me and started pushing my chair I was in back into the living room while saying "No, I'm not. I was in the car with my friend and I was driving him home."

"It sounded like a girl to me." I say back to him being spun around and around in the chair.

"He was drunk." Roxas whispered to me.

"Ohhhh, you're hanging out with a hangover that you don't deserve!" I state loudly and jump out of the spinnging chair quickly to point at him. "You're a bad, bad little guy." I smile and throw a pillow at him.

"Just don't tell, okay?" He begged.

I laughed, "Oh, I would never tell, I've always kept your secrets! Remember when you broke our neighbors window? When you were 10 and I was 9?"

He nodded comprehending. "They never found out."

"Because this magical creature like me saved you and told them that I did it! So to have made up for it, I had to use my money to repair it!"

"You didn't have any money. You always spent it."

"You know that one time when you kept complaining and whining about your money....well I sorta used it, Roxy, you see, as payment, as your debt to owing me." I grin.

"Are you saying that I owe you?" He tiwtched.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I squeal loudly and jump around.

"How much money?" He asks annoyed.

"Oh, I don't want money, Roxy, I want the joy of you saying something!"

"Say what?"

"You're going to say that you stuff your bra in front of your crush!" I laugh at his red expression, "I'm just joking!" I smile a toothy smile and sit down.

He sighed, "Good." He said under his breath.

"You owe me a 50." I say in a searious tone.

He sighed, "I knew it..." He groaned and dug in his wallet handing me the money.

"Nice making business with ya'!" I grin and run upstairs.

"I hate you!" I heard Roxas yell up to me half hearted.

"I love you too!" I yell back at him.

* * *

Oh, how I love Saturdays.....to bad it's Roxas's friends that are bothering me. After they found out that I lived with them. They laughed taking it as a joke until they saw me walk downstairs in a red bikini top with skulls on it and short shorts to eat some doritos. Let's just say that their expression was priceless.

"YO! What's up?" I say to them with a mouthful of chips.

"Wow...nerds are so hot." One of Roxas's friends, Hayner, was it? Said gawking at me.

I spin past them to go outside in the back yard. I blew up one of those comfy plastic lay out chairs that you lay on in the water. Yeah. It was fun. I listen to music, put on a pair of purple sunglasses, and close my eyes.

_Cause this is my united states of,_

_WHATEVER!_

_And this is MY untied states of,_

_WHATEVER!_

I sing out loud drifting in the water. When I see a familiar figure walking around on our lawn. I take off my sunglasses and paddle off to the side to get up. I jump over the small fence and run over to see who it was. The grass was wet and it caused me to slip-majorly.

In front of Sora.

"What's up?" I groan a little waving at him, sprawled around on the grass.

He pulled me up laughing and shaking his head, "You are definaletly so weird..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Want some doritos?" I ask showing him my stash of small dorito bags that I somehow connected to my short shorts, (I have no clue how...)

He shook his head and an eyebrow rose, "Pool party?" He asked curiously looking at me.

"Aww, naw...I just thought that it would be fun to do this alone since I am bored." I smiled jumping up and down towards my front door. "Come on! You can come in!" I wave him over and he follows slowly in his Dark blue T-shirt and black pants with a lit of chains, again.

"Hey, Roxy!" I smile sliding over to him as he caught me before I could slip again.

He laughed, "Oh, who is this?" He said looking at Sora. I could feel the tension between them. I wriggle out of Roxas's hold and slide back over to Sora.

"This, is my, buddy, Sora!" I say to him as his friends stare and mumble 'what? She has friends?'

Roxas raised and single eyebrow, I always tried to do that but couldn't, I was always so frustrated about it.

"Aha..." He mumbled as he and Sora glared at each other.

"HEY! I want to be in the stare contest too!" I say to both of them and eat another dorito.

God, I'm addicted to junk food and it surprised me that I didn't gain an ounce...

"Hey, aren't you that dude who hangs around that hot blond chick?" Hayner blurted.

Sora broke eye contact with Roxas to look at Hayner annoyed, "You mean my sister?"

Wow...even I didn't know that, I mean, they didn't look similar at all!

Roxas's friends shut up and the silence made me feel awkward.

"Who wants to fight with water guns?! I know I do!" I yell enthusiasticly and run upstairs to grab my hidden toy supply that was starting to collect dust. I grab a hand full of squirt guns and stuff them in a bag that I found along the way.

I could hear yells and shouts downstairs and I furrowed my eyebrows together and pursed my lips as I head downstairs nervously.

Roxas and Sora were all over each other hitting and scratching as they rolled on the ground.

I was only gone for 2 freaking minutes! "NO!" I frown and yell at them as I run downstairs to see Roxas over Sora.

"You don't dare hang around my cousin!" Roxas shouted at Sora beneath him.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sora retorted loudly.

"GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!!!" I scream as loud as I could and I saw Sora's and Roxas's heads shoot up and look at me like a cow looks at an on coming train. I stomp my foot down and glare at both of them madly. "Get out!" I yell and Sora gets up staring at me.

"You heard her, leave!" Roxas smiled in triumph.

"NO! You too, Roxas! And your friends. All of you get out, and come back in when you've learned to deal with each other!" I yell at them.

"But I live he-" Roxas starts.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! NOW DO AS I SAY!" I scream at him and they all obey walking outside, yes, they looked dumfounded asking each other,

"Did a girl just kick us out of the house?"

"Hell yeah I did!" I sreach slamming the door behind them. I watch them right next to the big window next to the door and stare at them.

They wouldn't get inside until they solved their problem! And believe me, they knew that I meant that when they saw me crossing my arms before my chest glaring at them.

I saw Roxas and Sora shake hands forcefuly and I smiled opening the door all trotted in.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Who wants to have a water gun fight?!" I smile brightly.

They looked at each other real quick and agreed and took a squirt gun.

"That was not fair!" I hear them yell at each other.

"All is fair in...water- and stuff!" I hear Roxas ramble.

Even Sora was having fun!

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them as they huddled together leaving me out of the huddle. "I wanna know too!" I screach at them and they grinned storming towards me, grabbing me and tossing me into the water.

I gasped up for air and frowned at them playfuly.

"That was a dirty trick!" I laugh and get out the pool hugging Sora and Roxas so they would get wet.

This was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yeah, whatever!

I don't like mornings. Not after a day I had fun! It always made me feel so sad and bored because yesterday was a blast. I sprung up anyways and stand in front of my messy closet. Everything was laying peacefuly in my pile of confusion...I dive into it and pull out a skirt, that's a first....it was red, black and white, mainly red though and it had that school girl look, it was kind of short so I decide to wear some black tights that came a little over my knees and called it good with a Black vest like shirt over a black tank top. There were buttons all around it and the zipper had this weird way of going around. My zipper on my vest went around me and zig zaged all around. But I loved how it looked on me. I wear red converse and hop downstairs.

Roxas was sitting down on a chair and texting. I had a cell phone of my own that I hardly ever used. Like I ever needed it anyways. I chucked 3 pieces of gum into my mouth and chewed. Roxas looked up at me and waved me over.

"What? Did the tooth fairy not visit you again? I told you to never trust a-"

"No no, shut up!" He laughed stopping me, "Hey, you wanna go to this party tonight?"

What? Roxas never invited me to any of his friends parties, "Uhm, did you sort of forget that they don't like me?" I tell him tilting my head letting my red hair hand loose around my face.

"Are you or not?"

"Are any of my friends going to be there?" I say sarcasticly. I only have 1 friend anyways.

"Sora? No."

"I'm not going then." I smirk and pop a bubble of gum in his face. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go out."

"What about riding me to school?" I ask him poking my bottom lip out and batting my eyelashes.

"Walk to school or something, I'm not going to be able to get you and drop you off today." He said grabbing his keys.

I run after him fake crying, "Are you-Are you breaki-breaking up with me?" I batt my eye lashes once more and he hits me across the head with his keys.

"No, I'm just going to pick up a friend." He laughed and left me standing in the drive way with crossed arms. I sit on the curb of the sidewalk until the familiar car turns up.

"Need a ride?" Sora poked his head out."

I nodded and got in. "So, how's your morning?" I ask nicely.

"Great." He smiled and kept driving. He turned to me, "You're quiet today, anything happen?"

I shake my head and blow another bubble of gum. "I'm just thinking about stupidity imposes I could have through out the day." I smile rubbing my chin again.

"You're so cute." He laughs.

"Said the emo boy." I say to him not looking him in the eyes.

"No, really, I think you're funny."

"Well, I think you're hair has a problem with gravity and you don't seem to bitch about it." I giggle.

"I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much."

"Said the emo boy." I correct him.

"Can you stop that?" He smiled crookedly at me.

"Asked the emo boy." I continue to mock.

He sighed in defeat. He smiled and parked the car."Come on."

"Said the e-"

"Don't even start again." He warned, poking me in the arm.

"OW!" I squeal at him and punch him in the arm.

"_OW_!" He mocked my voice in a girly tone.

We got out of the car and laughed until we walked into our first period class and people seemed to stare at us like we were on drugs, and for all I know, I could be, at this point.

That Selfish-wait...um, Selphie chick pulled Sora away from me and frowned at him, "No, Sora, she's not cool enough!" She pouted and dragged him away against his will, he looked at me pleadingly and I mouthed 'it's okay' to him as he was asked a bunch of questions by Selphie and a bunch of other girls who were giggling and touching him all over.

I looked away, trying to ingnore them and paid attention to Tifa's talk that bored me as I almost - well, okay, I did fall asleep, thank god Namine poked me with a pencil telling me that class was over when I was in the back of the class, snoozing.

"Uhm, thanks." I said to her and she nodded walking away in her new cheerleading out fit.

I guess not all cheerleaders are evil as I thought.

* * *

I flew past all my other classes and I skipped lunch and went to Drama class. The only thing I look forward too. Aerith smiled at me,

"Hey, Kairi, I wanted to let you know that I was sorry for the other day, I didn't mean to embaress you or anything." She blushed and laughed a little.

"It's okay." I mumble at her and take a seat in the back and not so soon after that Sora sat next to me.

"Please don't let me be mauled by that scary girl over there." He whispered to me jerking his head towards Selphie who was smiling to him.

"Wow, if you were a normal kid then you would be saying this to Selphie about me." I laughed lightly and he smirked at me.

"Will you?"

"Sure, I will..." I smile at him and punch his arm.

"Okay, so today we're going to do this small game about observing. You will be partnering with one other person and turn around to let them change something about their looks. Then you will try to guess what it is." Aerith smiled and I paired up with Sora clinging on to his arm like he was a prize. He smiled running his hand through his perfect spikes.

He turned around and I started to change my appearance, I took away one earing I was wearing and I changed my hair alignment.

I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around excited.

"Uhmmm...." He hesitated, "Your bangs are on the left, they're always on your right...and um...I dont know..."

"My earing!" I exclaim at him and punch his arm again.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."He said sarcasticly.

After a couple of rounds of that Arieth stopped us.

"Okay then, lets get to soemthing more fun! I will give you all a piece of paper and there's going to be a scene written up and you have to act that scene out with your partner in front of everyone in the class. There's no script! You make it up!" She said happily as the kids in the class groaned.

She walked around the stage handing each pair a piece of paper. Selphie groaned a hers, I would probably laugh if it turned out that she was supposed to play a witch. Or a ugly hideous monster.

Areith hands us our paper with a big smile on her face.

Oh god...it read,

_Romantic couple madly in love with each other. _

I blushed and handed Sora the paper, he seemed pretty okay with it and shrugged. I groaned and kicked myself mentally. I don't want to do that!

I shot my teacher a lovesick frown in embaressment she just laughed and waved at me.

I was right, Selphie did end up presenting the class how she was some monster and her partner was a man in distress as they made up their lines lamely.

When she pointed at us I felt Sora's hand around my waist as he pushed us both forward to face the whole class. My head was dizzy and I really didn't want to act out the scene! But I snapped out of it remembering my aunt telling me that if I ever wanted to become and actress, which I do, you need to give as much passion into it if I want to make me look good to other people. I sucked in my breath and got into the moment.

"I've been in love with you for so long!" Sora said on his knees like a pro. I bent down to take him in my arms as I was thinking,

_It's an act, Kairi, pull yourself toegther!_

"You're the most beutiful woman I have ever encountered!" He said and I melted just a little in my heart.

"You're all that's on my mind!" I say to him with passion.

"Oh, I have been watching you every time I had the chance! Whenever you had that far away look in your eyes, it made me want to kiss you." He said as he held me.

"So why don't you!" I exclaim in the mood of my scene.

Sora's eyes widened for a second and he pulled me close, so cose that I could feel his breath. I held mine and got nervous as he held my head gently and lowered his lips.

They never touched.

We both got up quikly and ran over to sit back down as all of the other kids stared at us, 2 gothic emo kids showing a love sceen is not something you get to see everyday! I mean, even the teacher looked at us. But I knew she was satisfied.

"Wow now, that was good! It looked like he actually meant it!" The teacher clapped.

Sora ran his hand through his hair and muttered, "I did..."

"What?" I ask him quickly turning to face him sheepishly.

"Nothing." He sighed and the bell rang. He ran away as fast as he could and the only thing I could think about was how close we were today...

Roxas picked me up and I stayed in my room the whole entire day not able to think straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gone and away

"Good morning." I said to Roxas happily.

"Wow, you're not a morning person, what's going on?"

"As if you didn't know!" I mock him laughing, I couldn't stop dreaming about Sora through the whole entire night.

"Um, I don't."

"Well Roxas, can't you tell, a girl like me acting like this could only mean one thing!" I shout to him jumping around like a hyperactive child. "Come on! If a girl is grinning from ear to ear, can't you guess?" I sighed and pet Roxas on the head, "Mean are so ignorant...depending on who it is..." I say to myself thinking about, you know who.

"Oh my god." Roxas covered his mouth slowly, "You like him!" He said pointing at me wildly.

"So...what if-what if I do?" I giggle and dance around him towards the door grabbing his keys along the way.

"Where do you think you're going with those?" He said angrily running after me as I start the engine. Now...hmm,I've never driven this car before. Let's see..."Get out before you die!" Roxas shouted throwing me out of the seat so I was sitting in the grass.

"Is that how you treat a lady?" I retort gasping.

"You're not a lady, you're a child. A reckless one at that." He said shaking his head at me.

"So what? As if that has anything to do with this, we have a half day today anyways so what's the point?" I shrug annoyed at his _'rolly eyes_' expression.

"The point in this is Sora! You can't date-date-" he cut off thinking hardly, a figure stepped behind him. "IT!" He yelled at me on the floor staring at who was behind him. "You don't like him like that anyways, he's useless! What could anyone see in him?! Seeing him makes me want to gag, Kairi." Roxas yelled angrily and sat in the car not looking at who heard his words, driving off like a mad person.

I felt a warm liquid down my face. My angel wiped it away and I drove to school with him, as I feelt a litle numb inside.

"It's okay. A lot of people say that about me, he wasn't the first." Sora said brushing my shoulder.

I look up at him with a confused face. "How could you say that? He said such horrible things, but he doesn't even know you! It's unfair!" I get louder, "It's so unfair!!"

He sighed deeply and didn't turn to look at me, "I know."

"Well I wish we both didn't." I say under my breath as I grab my bag and walk to class with him.

I see Roxas pass me in the hall. I stare straight ahead and start to walk with a little more attitude. I hope he feels bad about himself. I hope he apoligizes so I can say I that I don't care in his face. So he knows how I felt when he said that about Sora.

I listened to my mp3 player half way through class as I felt miserably trying to get Sora, all the girls want him to even glance at them. But they only think that he's a bad ass, judging my looks again, he's not like that. Well to me, however, he's sweet and cute, and shy. Just perfect. He's confident and he should speak out more often because his ideas are great. He just doesn't share them which makes no sense to me. When I trot to my math class I see him talk to Namine real quick and jog over to me.

"Want me to walk you to class?" He asked.

"No, that's fine. I can do it." I smile weakly as he frowned a little. I turned around, "Well, see you later." I try more cheery as I wave not looking back. He hugged me from behind real quick and when I finally looked back, I couldn't see him anymore.

I felt my heart sink and I walk up the stairs. When all of a sudden a red headed guy bumps into me and makes me spill my books. "Rude." I hiss and bend down to pick them up.

"Oh, you should watch where you're going." He laughed cockily and I turn to glare at him.

"Oh, isn't your name like, Carry or something." He said looking don at me, not bothering to help me at all. Like always.

"It's Kairi." I growel and pick up another book to storm off to class. A tight arm pulls me back and I turn around quickly to glare in his face, "Let go off of my arm, you psycho fucking weasel. Leave me alone." I yank my arm away, just to get smashed against the wall.

Oh great. No one's in the hall anymore. What cincidence..as always when I get beat on.

"Oh, I thought you said something else." He said as he pushed my head against the cold and hard wall.

"You're weak, beating on a girl? What the hell is your problem?" I snicker, breath short by being pushed against the wall with full force.

"Oh, come on sweety, don't be like that. I would hate to hurt or damage that pretty face of yours. Remember, my name's Axel." He laughed against my ear. I felt his lips just on my neck line.

"You crazy fucking creep, who the hell do you think you are!" I yell at him and kick him so he can start falling over and clutch his knee. Instead, he tripped me and I fell against the floor. He grabbed my foot and I tried to kick him away. When I suceeded I ran as fast as I could to my class only to get yelled at by the teacher like I always did. Namine looked at me in sympathy and turned away when she saw me look at her.

What a lovley day. A minute without Sora turns out me being tortured.

* * *

"I don't want to eat here." I say to Sora straight in the face when I see the red head against the wall, next to guess who, Roxas!

"Why not? Come on. I'm hungry." He smiled and pulled me over to a table. Too close to the 2 who noticed me. They came walking over and sat next to us.

"What do you want?" Sora said irritated, apparently he met Axel before.

"I was just going to talk to this little girl right here who thinks she can get away with just anything. Axel smiled disgusting me in every way.

"Leave me alone and piss off." I say swatting him away. He grabs my wrist and his fingers dig into my skin.

Sora sprung up and in a flash was pushing Axel away from me. I rubbed my wrist poking out my bottom lip when Sora took me and him out of the cafeteria.

"What did he do to you?" Sora looked down at me concerned.

I decided to try to lie to him to make him feel better, "I, I just passed him in the hall is all." I laugh weakly.

Sora knew I was lying but we both went upstairs into the practice piano room I escape to every now and then. Sora sits down and pushes some keys down and starts to play a soft tune comared to my usual thrashing at the keys when I ususally was mad and let out all of my anger out on it. He played beautifully and striked the keys so softly I walked over to him to sit next to him.

I allow myself to lean on his shoulder and blush when he stops to play for a second, stopping in shock. Then he continued to play with my head on his shoulder until our together time was over.

* * *

(Quick A/N: Yes, another part of drama class for the 2, but I admit I have a problem with Drama class since i want to become and actress, anyways, off to the story)

"Today we'll do some little excersizes. You'll get to learn your partner a little better." A substitude for Areith said to us reading from a paper that our teacher made for her to study and guide through.

I hang on to Sora before Selphie could find him.

"Go...go ahead ask questions, as you learn the person's profile for a while." She studdered nervously.

"Ok. Hi there, how are you? My name's Kairi." I say stupidly twisting my hair and stretching out a hand to him.

He laughed, "What do you..." He thought for a moment loooking like a little child, "What do you see in me?" He grinned excitedly as I was taken by surprise by his sudden question.

"Umm...well, you know. Things." I say a little unsure looking around.

"No I don't, why don't you tell me?" He teased.

"You're my best friend!" I blurt and see dissapointment in his eyes for a flash. It made me feel bad...

He looked down nodding like he was being scolded.

"You're cute, funny, sweet, charming, cute, joyful, nice, and cute, and interesting to talk to, okay? Is that what you want? There!" I exclaim spinning around so he couldn't see my red face.

_DAMN! I said he was cute 3 times_! I realize.

He spinns me back around quickly. "Well I think you're pretty, fun, hyperactive,feisty, smart, adorable, adorable, adorable!" He said smirking down at my face placing a loose strand of auburn hair behind my ear.

I don't look him in the eyes. _Adorable_? How? I mean, _YES!_ Finally...

"Let's go out today." He smiled encouraginly.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask quietly eyeing him from behind my lashes shyly.

"Um, sure...if you put it that way. How's it sound? I'll pick you up at 5." He said to me.

"Ok, sure!"

All I needed to do was ask my aunt.

* * *

"HELL NO!"

"Why, of course!"

The first one was Roxas, the second was my aunt. So if she said yes, then I could go! I was so happy I danced around in my room looking for something to wear until my aunt walked into the door.

"What?" I ask her excited.

"Well, I was wondering, since it's your first date, maybe you would like to wear this." She held up a pink short dress. **(Kairi's KH2 outfit) **

"It's _pink_...well, sure?" I say looking at it like it was something on my plate that was purple and moving around. I put it on and found out that it looked very good on me, despite the fact of the color, you know...yeah.

When I heard a knock on the door I sped down happily to open when I saw Roxas also storming for the door. I beat him bumping my hip against his and he flew down as I laughed answering the door.

Sora stared at me, "You're...you're." He said quietly.

"Pink? Yeah I know." I say twisting my smile a little.

"No, no, I mean, it looks good on you." He smiles.

I blush a little crimson. "Well...thanks." I smile and my aunt winks me good luck as she says hello to Sora and let's us walk away.

"So, where are we going?" I ask looking for the car.

"I didn't come in the car, Kairi." He laughed.

"Well how else did you get here?" I ask. Doesn't he live far or something.

"No, I wanted to actually walk there with you." He smiled taking my hand and I was nervous taking it slowly and feeling warm inside.

* * *

I felt like I was in one of Tifa's trips. Up, down, right, left, watch your step here, it's super narrow, isn't this fun?

He was exhausting me already.

"We're almost there, we only need to get through this." Sora said confidently to a huge, I mean, HUGE wall of thorns I twitch at him.

"This is going to hurt..." I frown and he rubbs my shoulders.

"Come on, I'll help you." He grinned and I took his hand as he led me through a bunch of "Owws', ouch, owwie"-is that I let out . He smiles when we are through, no.

More like, inside of a dream.

A old willow tree standing in the center, and a swing on the tree. The moon was already out. It shone right on the swing. The breeze was cold but light and the leafs blowing through the air made it look like a fairytale.

"It's so pretty." I whisper to him before running over to the swing. He walks after me slowly and I sit on the swing holding on to both sides.

I feel Sora's fingers wrap around mine as he slowly swung me back and forth.

Then we laugh for a while without anything being funny. "Come on, I'll dare you to catch me!" I screach and start running around. He starts off behind me and I run around the willow tree two times before being caught and twirled around like a princess.

We both fall beneath the tree breathing heavily staring into each others eyes. He strokes my face and here I knew it.

He kissed me softly and I wanted to stay like this until he pulled away and held my hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

"No, it's okay. You can kiss me more often!" I grin at him and he doesn't smile back but just holds me.

What's wrong?

Everything's right, that's what's wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The color black and blue

"How was it?" I hear Roxas step inside my room and I shrieked!

"ROXAS! I'm changing!"

His eyes went wide at first but then he rolled his eyes, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Good, because I was only joking." I say and walk over to him, "What do you mean?"

"How was your little date?" He said trying not to snarl.

"Oh, that...yeah. It was lovely." I smile and walk downsatirs and search through the cabinets. "Hey! Roxas, where is the Sugar?"

"Why?" He stared at my head in the cabinet. Then he groaned. "Don't tell me you're baking for tomorow, there's nothing special going on."

"How did you know? It was supposed to be a surprise!" I pout and get all of my materials toegther. "I know just what I want to make. I'll do something with...." I rambled.

"Hey...are you making me one too?" Roxas asked at my going on andon and on about food.

I smile up at him bending down to pick up a spoon I let drop. "Hey, do you think they have black frosting? Or even stripped frosting?"

He laughed, "Whenever you try to do something normal you have to weird it up, don't you?" he snickers and I sigh.

"Why? Why, Roxas?"

"What?"

"Why am I labeled so different? Why do they pick on me because of what I do? Is it something I am born with, or maybe it's something that is inevitable to me and I don't notice it." I say drowily to my hands as they crack open a couple of eggs and stirring them in some other things I've thrown into the bowl.

"You're not different." He says to me.

"You just said I weird things up."

"Well, even if you are different from anyone else, you're still special. Hey um, can my treat be blue?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whined back at me.

"It's such an un-happy color, yours shall be orange." I say back to him.

"As if black wasn't a depressing color." He snorted and I purse my lips at him.

"It's a not a color. That's why I like it, because it's not like everything else. Because it's a different subject from the subject 'color'." My eyes flared and my head felt so hot heated. I don't like the subject of that color.

"Well, there's the answer to the question you had, they treat you differently because you're like that color. You're a different category."

"And you're blue." I say to him turning away to reach for a cinnamon way up high in some un-reachable place.

Roxas reached over me and grabbed it. He shoved it to me. "Here. And you say that the milk wouldn't help me grow."

"You must be wearing heels..." I narrow my eyes at him and mix my batter of cookies. "Wow, it's actually working." I say in atonisment looking down at what I had made with out ot blowing up in my face or in my hair.

"You must be fading into the color red then."

"As if, it may be a nice color but I still like black, in the different category better." I say to him and form the cookies into my fingers molding them into shapes. It was pretty fun if I must say, I made a bunch and I found that there was still some left and I looked down at it.

For Sora.

I take it into my hands gently and start forming a small heart.

"Kairi!" Roxas scared me and I almost messed up my beautiful shape. I place it down softly and hurry to him who was at the door. We couldn't be getting visits at 5:30 in the morning, right? No one's hardly even up.

Sora.

As if he read my mind. Roxas left leaving the door open and I could hear him slam his door to his room.

"I'm sorry for coming this early but I was just coming to say that I won't be coming to school today." Sora said coughing.

"What? No! You have to come! I'll be so sad!" I puppy eye him and I swear, no one could help but melt.

He coughed heavily again and covered his mouth strongly. When he stepped inside he was looking as pale as ever. "Really, Kairi. Look at me, I'm sick."

I take a step towards him to hug him, at least.

Sora waved his hand at me to back away, "I have cooties, I don't want you to touch me. I'm sick!" He explained to me in a searious tone.

I raise my eyebrow and hug him anyways. He doesn't protest but he doesn't hug back. I feel his chest rising and falling. "I'm immune to everything. If you got sick yesterday, I would be surprised because I was the one wearing the tiny dress." I say into his shoulder and he takes a step back and I let go.

"If you get sick, I won't for-"

"You sound like I would die, come on! As if a little hug could kill me." I laugh and shake my head lightly.

"I won't be coming to school today." He repeats and takes a step outside the door and closes it behind himself. I run back out of it and run towards him.

"You could have just called! You don't have to drive! Remember? You could pass out on the steering wheel or something." I frown at him.

"That's why Namine is in the car. And if you need me, here. I live here." He says and hands me a small note

"Oh." I say quietly and wave at her slowly and she smiled weakly. I take the pice of paper and tuck it in my pocket.

"Well...I am sad...I was going to-" I start and stop at that part. He doesn't need to know that I'm making him anything! It's a surprise.

"Going to what?"

"Nothing. I'll see you later." I say to him and watch him leave the drive way.

Fine.

* * *

It's been easy so far. Except of the fact of Axel.

Wait.

Why didn't Roxas do anything the other day when Axel grabbed my arm? Did he think he was playing, because it certainly didn't feel like he was.

Thinking of the devil.

He walks after me and the bell rings, damn, he would make me go late for my favorite class! I felt his arm brush mine and he took it. I at least, tried to ignore it but I couldn't. Again, no one in the freaking hall to help me or at least say something!

"You think you can get away from me?" He says into my ear and thrashes me into a wall as he holds me in that position and twists my arm.

"You bastard, let me go." I jerk at him and he twists harder making me turn my head and bite my already red lip. "Really. Stop." I whisper in pain.

"As if."

"Can't you go bug someone else..?" I gasp trying to make him let go.

"No, you're the most fun to play with because you don't beg....yet." He sneers and laughs biting me.

Yeah, you heard me right.

Bite.

My shoulder. It would definaletly leave a fucking mark. Great. A bite mark on me. What if someone saw it and ask me? I don't want to answer them.

"You're sick." I gasp a little louder as he bites down onto my shoulder, what, did he think he was a vampire? Sorry, but that's not a cool thing to do. "Fuck." I hiss as I felt blood running down my back.

"He laughs againt my skin. Disgusting me.

I sink to the floor because my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. He grabbed my arm and turns me over so I lay on my back. He bent over me and my eyes widened, he wouldn't do this in school, right?

"Fuck. You're a psycho!" I yell and kick him off as I run as fast as I could away from him, ignoring the pain in my back. I don't go to my class. I pick the adress out of my pocket and run until I couldn't see the school anymore. Then I slow down and stare at the paper, the adress of Sora's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Miss you.

When I reached his house my knuckles were white and my skin was cold. I knocked and my bony knuckles managed to hit the door 3 times before someone finally opened it. I was greeted by a tall man with blond hair. And yes, it did defy gravity. Just like Sora's.

"Can I help you?" He said in a deep yet boy-ish tone.

I froze in place and tried to open my mouth when someone called from behind him.

"Let her in!" I reccognized the owner of the voice and sighed when I walked into the room and the tall blond left, minding his own business.

"What are you doing here? School's not even over." Sora said standing up, crossed arms at me.

I felt tears that I wouldn't let out when Axel was causing me pain.

Sora jumped up and guided me upstairs and when we were in his room he closed the door and I sat down on one of his chairs.

"What is it? You never cry..." He whispered at me.

I look up to meet his eyes, those beauiful shade of such a cold color. I had to show him what happened to me. I stood up before him and took of my jacket. I held my hair up before taking off my shirt, "Um, Kairi. I'm not ready for this kind of thing yet..." Sora blushed Crimson and turned his head away peaking at me standing there in nothing but my bra.

Why would it bother me? I mean, he saw me in a bikini top before, I don't know what the problem is.

I shake my head at him and he glanced at me concerned and a little scared.

"Kairi?" He asked touching my elbow. I flinched, remembering what happened today and he removed his hand as soon as I backed up. I took a deep breath, turned around and moved my hair to the side to reveal where I was hurt, the black and purple bite marks on my shoulder, and the bruise on my elbow. "Oh, god. Who did this to you?" He asked a little angry as he turned me around tossed my shirt that had small blood stains on the back of it. He rummaged in his closet and threw one of his T-shirts at me.

I pulled it over my head and it was a little big on mebut I didn't care that much about that. My lips tremble a little as I figet with the shirt on me.

"Who did that to you? Was it today?" He asked intertwining his hand with mine.

I nod and raise my head to look at his pretty stunning features. "A-Ax-"

He stopped me knowing who it was and sighed covering his face with his hands.

"The one day I wasn't there..."He sighed and looked back up at me. "It's my fault I'm sorry." He said stroking my hand with his thumb slowly.

"N-No...it's not. I wasn't paying atention is all." I say to him quietly and shyly.

"I really mean it, Kairi. It's my fault he's even bothering you." Sora looks up into space and his head travels down. "You see, some things happened." Sora took in a deep breath, "Before I ame to this school, I used to hang out with him. We thought it was cool doing whatever we wanted to anyone as we pleased. Axel and I got our kicks of seeing other people begging for help. After a while, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hurt any more. So... I told him that I didn't want to be in his so called _jokes_ anymore."

"Sora." I whisper in disbelief.

"He said that I would be sorry and he obviously knew about how you are my only friend here so he decided to hurt what was most important to me." He stoped and looked at me staring at him sideways.

"You-did things like that?" I tilt my head to the side in awe.

"I don't anymore."

"But you used to...things like what he did to me?"

Sora hesitated and nodded quickly. I felt the blood in me rush. I don't want to listen to those stories anymore. "I didn't tell you because you're a happy person, I just didn't want you to start hating me." He chocked a bit on his words.

"I stilllove you, Sora. No matter what you did." I smile at him pulling out something I had forgotten about out of my pocket of my coat laying on his bed. Of course I finished what I was baking, duh, I had to. Even if it did mean almost burning m house down. I hand him a small box.

"What's the occasion?"

"We've kind of been, well I don't know if you see me this way but-" I start babbling like a little girl.

"But I do!" He grins taking the box from my hands and un-wrapping it like a christmas day present that he saved for last. He see's the cookies that I made for him and takes one out.

Oh yeah, I managed to color it black! But it took me an eternity! "You really like it?"

"I love it." He says after munching on it. My eyes lit up as I was screaming inside of happiness. "You are some girl, you...." He mumbled smiling.

I took in his room for once, to think that I haven't looked at it closely a all for the time I've been in here.

Walls, not black, but white. Well, I guess he couldnt manage to stop black little swas and designs of lines along the edges and corners of his room.

Sora pulled me close while sitting down so that his head was against my stomach. He held his slumped arms hard and secure around my waist as he took in my scent sneakily.

"You're just simply amazing." He smirked looking up at me and it made me feel so good that I couldn't stop but wonder. He always gave me this feeling, no matter what he said. "I can't believe I actually found a girl like you."

"A weird one like me?"

He laughs, "Yeah, a happy, sweet, kind, and lovely weirdo girl like you."

I giggled and sat down on the floor, captured by something from behind Sora's chair. It purred at me and I jumped.

"Sora, I think there's a ball of hissing furr underneath your chair!" I exclaim pointing at it.

"Oh...thats just my cat." He siad turning around to pick up his little black kitty that blended in so well I was surprised that he never lost it.

"How cute, I didn't know you liked pets." I smiled bending down to pet it.

"WAIT! SHE SCRA-" He starts yelling trying to stop me, but too late.

There were bite marks on my hand. I looked down at it blinking wildly.

"Are you okay? I tried to warn you." He sighed pulling his cat away.

"No, no, I think that _she _is just protective of you." I say nodding at the cat.

"How did you know it was a she?"

"I just guessed." I shrug and look down at my bitten hand, "I'll um, just go wash this real quick."

"I'll come with you!" He insisted and pulled me into a complete white and yellow bathroom. It was like a color full house...

Sora took my hand and turned on the faucet letting warm and soothing water pour down my hand. I think about the mark on my back and the blood sliding down my skin when it happened.

I said something mindlessly, "Sora, do you mind washing that blood off of me on my back?" I blink at his completely red face and his pierced eyebrow.

"Um...I don't know...I guess?"

I laugh, "Oh, that's fine." I sigh, "I'll do it later I guess." I smile and walk back into his room. I let myself fall on to his bed with a big -ufff- and curl up against his sheets.

"You seem perfectly comofrtable in here already...I see." Sora smiles at me layingon his bed.

I spring up, "Oh, sorry, I was just-"

"It's okay."

I sigh, falling back on to his bed, "Good. Because I love your bed, it smells just like you." I say mindlessly taking in the scent. When I comprehend my words I look up at him with a blush. I giggle nervously and look away real quick.

Sora sat near me on his bed, "Well what do you want to do?" He asked looking down at me.

"What do you usually do?" I ask him smiling.

"I usually lay in my bed waiting until I can see you again. But seeing how my 2 favorite things, you, and my bed, are combined, I'm fine." He rambles realizing how bad that sounded,

"That sounded so wrong..." I say to him throwing a pillow at him, "Get your mind out of the gutter!" I smirk at him jumping out of his bed, "Let's play popcorn!"

"Is that a real game?" He asked confused.

"It's my game, I made it up! Where's the popcorn?" I say skipping into his hall as he follows me downstairs into his kitchen digging through drawers and what not. When I found it I let it pop in the microwave. "Sora, you wouldn't happen to have a magical looking bag of feathers, would you?"

"No." He snorted starting to laugh, "You're so silly."

"I was searious, but fine! Be that way." I pout sticking my tounge out to him jumping over to the ready popcorn with a bowl. " I know! Let's watch a movie!" I say to him. He tilted his cute little head to the side.

"I don't have any good movies that I think you would like..."

"What do you have?"

"Scary movies that are PG 16." He said poking my nose.

"OWW! I'm 16!" I say poking out my lip. He sighs leading, well, pulling me and my popcorn down the hall to a single room with large couch and a Big TV screen. He pulled on a drawer and a searies of movies flipped out screaming 'pick me' in my mind.

"Are you sure?" He said tossing a movie at me. The cover made me cringe. A hand holding on to a bloody knife and if you shift the tape a little, you could see a screaming woman in the corner.

"I don't want to watch scary movies anymore..." I say eating some of my goods.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled and held a disc in his hand.

I stare in shock, "It's not a scary movie is it?!"

He shook his head, "It's a CD." He put it into the DVD player and it started playing random songs that sounded pretty good. Just for fun I throw a single popcorn at him.

He dodged it running his hand through his hair, "You did not just do that." He smiled.

"What if I did." I provoked trying to hold in a laugh. I put the bowl down and stare at the on coming Sora who came towards me so fast he scooped me up with ease and threw me over his arms. As I was hanging over his shoulder squealing.

He threw me onto the couch and I gasped when he had the bowl in his hands starting to throw popcorn at me. I laughed covering my face.

"You're such a child." He grinned hovering over me.

"Am I a pretty child?"

"Very." He groweled playfuly inhaling before tickling my ribs with all his might. Between laughs I tried to choke out,

"How- did you- my weakness! Stop!!" I scream laughing until it hurts and bulging over for a minute to block his hands from finding my weak spot again.

"Why are you so amazing?" He smiles laying down next to me.

"The reason you wear eyeliner."

He jumped up posing extremely cheesy, "Cause I'm sexy, huh?"

I hopped up posing with him. "Of course!" I giggle and he turned me so I was facing him and we fell on to the bed with him on top of me.

He held my face in his hands and kissed me hard and wanting.

I felt my legs and knees go weak. I bet I couldn't even spell my name now.

When he stopped and looked down at me he grinned, "What? You said I could do this more often!"

"And I wasn't done yet!" I exclaim to him and pull him down to me kissing him back.

We fall back down to the couch and I fall asleep in his arms lamely and dream of my future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: No answer, just smile

I yawn quietly and look up with dizzy eyes. _Where am I_? I try to remember the events yesterday and I realized I was laying on a huge couch and when I looked down I saw a sleeping Sora with limp fingers on my arm.

I smile and put his hand down that reach for a pillow and holds it to his face. I get up and walk around a little. I find his room again and examine the books on his shelf. When I see a photo album I open it and stare inside flipping the pages of a small spiky haired brunette.

Wow, Sora was so adorable and dorky! He was in plenty of pictures that were labeled with the sceen, I smile flipping to the next page and see him in a picture kissing a small blond girl, the picture was labeled 'Sora's first kiss'. I realized that he was kissing his sister, Namine, and I looked at it with a little jealousy brewing inside of me and put the book back in the shelf. When I turn around I see Sora standing up and staring at me.

"What were you looking at?" He asked smiling.

"Your first kiss."

His face flushed red, "Why? Jealous?"

"Pft...n-no." I say turning away a little to my right and jump when I see his cat staring at me with blue eyes.

"You're so silly. It's funny." Sora chuckles and tosses a paper aside. "Hey, um, arent you kind of skipping school? Not to mention that you didn't go home yesterday."

I gasp, "OH! I need to call!" I pull out a cell phone and start dialing numbers.

"My sister already settled it." He clasps my phone down.

"What about class?"

"I guess it's a day off!" He grins placing his hands behind his head, "How about we go into town. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

"So, anything else you want to do?" Sora asks biting into his muffin walking down the street. I stop in place for a second and he trails just a little ahead of me.

"Actually, there's a carousel near by that I want to go on to." I say licking frosting from my cupcake.

"I say it again, you're such a child."

"I am." I sigh and walk next to him as people start to stare us up and down. Just to make them look again I take his hand happily and we trail towards the carousel in the town.

A irritated girl popping her gum gave us our tickets looking at Sora a little longer than I would've allowed.

Well, _technically_, we're not even boyfriend girlfriend, _yet_. I think to myself making a mental note to remind me of that fact that is always gnawing on me.

Sora buys the tickets and guides me to a horse. He lifts me up and I sit on it sideways he sits down very closely behind me and I can feel his heart beat against my shoulder and his breath on my cheek. When it starts I take the little pole and Sora puts his hands over mine when I turn to talk to him.

"You're not embaressed?" I ask confused. Normaly any average teen boy would be freaking out.

He laughed and I felt the vibration of it, "No, why would I be? I'm just fine."

I blush and kiss his cheek real quick and see a small flash of a photo being taken, but I didn't care. It was probably some family taking pictures of their children.

"Um, Kairi." Sora says to me inching a litle closer and wrapping one hand around mine.

"Yes?" I ask brightly.

"I was wondering if you would be-mine." He hesitates nervously.

"As in what?" I ask like a bimbo, all I wanted him to say is to be his girlfriend for gods sake?!

"My-my, hold on, you know what I'm asking! I don't need to clarify anything!"

I sigh, "You cought me, huh?"

He held on to my hand tighter, "Okay, fine, willyoubemygirlfriend..." He says quickly.

"Oh Sora, I don't know." I tease.

"Fine." He hissed insulted.

"NO! NO! Sora I will! I will!" I say pounding on his chest, "I was just joking!" I mumble in his chest and rest there for a while.

"Good." I hear him say and the carousel was over. Sora jumped off with me still on the horse.

"Princess lift off." I say reaching for him. He sighs and does as I say as I smile in victory and satisfaction.

"Kairi." Sora says taking my hand.

"What?"

"I love you." He bends down and kisses me.

"Says the emo boy." I chuckle as he twirls me around.

He rolls his eyes and laughs a little. "Come on, I'll even buy you cotton candy." He says and leads me over to the sugary stuff.

"Rule number 2, don't give the weird girl sugar!" I spring out and do my ninja move just like the one I did when I was in gym when he and I talked for the first time, telling him rule number 1: Don't talk to the weird girl!

"I already broke rule one making the supposed 'weird girl' my girlfriend, so what's another one?" He turns to the cashier and takes the sugary stuff out of her shaky hands as they brush hers lightly. She blushes and I feel a little jealous at her reaction to him.

"Don't try to tempt me!" I try to grab his attention towards me and he grins waving the cotton in my face provokingly.

"You know you want ittttt." He says peeking from behind the pink stuff.

I couldn't resist it and take the stick and start stuffing myself with cotton candy. Sora smiles in victory and walks with me until we reach my house.

"I guess you're going to leave me now?" He asked sounding sad and sweet at the same time.

"I never leave you!" I squeal and kiss his cheek again skipping towards my door. He grabs his cheek for a little and shakes his head grinning and turning away.

"See you later!" He calls from behind my back.

"Yeah!" I say back to him and unlock my door.

"You were at his house for an whole entire night." Was the first thing I heard when I turned around from closing the door.

"ROXAS!" I scream, "Don't scare me like that!" I clutch my heart and he crossed his arms.

"I don't know what in the world is so great about him, anyways? He's just a punk, so? I don't understand you." Roxas patts my red auburn hair, "You used to be so different."

"Just because I have a boyfriend now doesn't mean anything about me has changed!" I exclaim at him irritated.

"You're girlier! That's that! You're girly now! Only a matter of time before you wear pink fluffy skirts and say 'aww' at cute things, then you'll wear pink all the time and you wouldn't ever stop! You will become a cheerleader and flirt with foot ball players so on!" He says explaining with his hands.

I stare at him for a while trying to decipher what he's saying to me, "Roxas, I won't change because I have a boyfriend. I am not girly either, okay? It doesn't make me sleep with the whole entire football team just because I would be a cheerleader, which only thinking about imagining myself in our schools cheer outfit makes me cringe."

"Why do you like him?"

"Because he's special and so good to me." I smile slyly and look at the wooden floor.

"You could do so much better without him, I could imagine you with plenty of other guys who would love to be with you but you pick him?" He ass twitching a little.

"With who?" I snorted, "Axel? I don't think so."

He shuts up pursing his lips, "Well he's still better than that other kid."

I couldn't help but believe that I was being not heard by him, "Roxas. He's a beast. He beats me, Roxas, want to know where this came from?" I pull my shirt down to reveal my shoulder that was purple and blue. "Well guess what? It's from your perfect little friend. Thats right, he bit me! I was bleeding all over the place like _what the hell_! That bastard tried to do other things with me too! Don't you see what he does? He's an enemy!" I state to him.

"No, that wasn't him."

"Um, Roxas, I can't bite the back of my shoulder so haha, I'm not kidding." I growel and stomp on the floor.

"You don't understand! Sora is no good for you! Namine isn't his sister!"

"Yeah she is. And she wasn't even in this conversation."

"That's his fiancee, Sora's fiancee, don't you see that he's wrong for you? He's going to end up with her and what about you? What are you going to do?" He asked me speaking very loudly.

"That's not true, I don't know what shit you're trying to pull Roxas, but that was really weak." I grunt and storm to my room slamming the door very hard. I sit on my bed pissed of as hell and try to think of things to do to make Roxas see and accept that Sora and I are supposed to be together! We're destined for each other!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked me knocking on my dooe in the morning, "I'm sorry about yesterday. But, guess what?" He walks into my room holding up a bag. "They inforced school uniforms, so we're all supposed to wear them today. I got yours." He said tossing me a bag. I look inside to stare at a white and blue pleaded skirt.

"It's such a cold color." I hiss at the blue ribbon that came as an accesory. I also look around in my closet dor accessories that I can use to make me look like I usually do. I stick with black knee high socks and a bunch of wrist bands around arms.

When I look at myself I frown a little, even with the accessories I still looked like a _normal_ person...disgusting! So I add a bunch of black eyeliner and a skull hairclip.

Today Roxas drove me to school and I thanked him for it as I made my way to my first period. When I recognized Sora after looking at him a bunch of times because I mean, he wasn't wearing all black and most of his piercings were gone except for 2 on his ear and my favorite one on his eyebrow. I stormed over to him trying to get away from that Selphie girl.

"Sora!" I say and jump into his arms as he twirls me around in my new outfit.

"Kairi! I missed you!" He exclaims smirking at me.

"I missed you too!" I smile and hug him as Selphie fakely gags at me.

"Um, I was just asking Sora to be my partner so, you kind of invaded me." She says stupidly and twirls her hair around her finger, turning to Sora. "So, yeah, how about it."

"Excuse me but I am like- my boyfriends partner already uhm, what was it, like-Selly-fish, what was your name?" I ask like a dumb bimbo valley girl accent making her turn red and stomp away.

"I wouldn' have recognized you if it weren't for your attitude." Sora laughs loudly and patts me on the head.

"What is it with everyone patting me on the head? Jeez, what does a girl have to do here to get some affection from her boyfriend?" I smirk and walk to class with him.

* * *

We ate together in lunch and I kept glancing at him and when he turned to look at me I turned away. I poke him and turn around real quick. I couldn't help but think about what Roxas said about Sora and Namine, I mean...why would he lie to me? It bugged me deep inside and I sighed.

"Oh, I wonder who that could've been?" Sora says sarcasticly and turns around to face me, "Oh look it's you! What is it?"

"I li-like you, Sora." I say shyly.

Sora blushed, "UM, I like you too."

I burned up inside, "MUST I SPELL IT OUT?!" I almost shout at him, but still say it rather loudly. And pulled him in the hall.

"What was that about?" He asked chuckling at me staring at him tapping my finger against my crossed arms.

"I wan't you to kiss me."

He kisses me with the most affection I've felt and it left me a little shaky.

"Ok...uh-I want you to-to..well, I want you to answer this question without thinking and say the honest truth, don't think about it or else I will know you're lying!" I say pouting.

"Yeah, what, ask me anything." He said shifting from his toes to his heels over and over again.

"Are you Namine's finacee?" I ask seariously.

He stopped shifting and shut up for a minute.

"I told you to answer me right away!" I exclaim at him.

"Well, I was just-"

"You wouldn't hesitate if you didn't have anything to hide!" I exclaim at him once more.

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"It's a yes or no answer! Either it's '_yes_ or '_no_' not 'I _was just'_ or '_but_' in what I asked you to do." I say a little irritated.

He breathed in heavily. I waited.

My hands were digging into my palm and it hurt as I bit my lip waiting for his answer, PLEASE GOD!

"Yes." Sora said.

I think I just fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Can I hear myself talking?

I think I just fainted.

* * *

"Kairi? Kairi, come on, wake up or else." I hear someone shaking me and nudging me.

I blink a couple of times and see Sora, I mumble my thoughts trying to comprehend what happened. Little tiny bits of it scattered in my head.

_"Are you Namine's finacee?"_

_After a while._

_"Yes"_

_*Faints.*_

I find my hand striking Sora across the face. "You LIED to me!" I scream.

"You never asked."

"I'm your girlfriend, you don't think that saying that to me would help?"

"How was I supposed to say it? Oh, '_by the way I'm Namine's fiancee? We're getting married by the way! Just saying'._" He says intimidating his own voice.

"YES!" I screach at him, I felt tears in my eyes, "I deserve to know that you're not going to marry me someday!" I yell mindlessly and stomp my feet while slumped on the ground with a red face and wild hair hanging in my face.

I was so frustrated that my tears were just rolling one after the other.

"Kairi, I love you, but who ever said that we would get married someday?" He asked sounding a littl cocky.

I glare up at him at my own foolish words that I've said. I turn even more red that I snap and jump out ready to run into the bathroom and cry until I die.

Sora grabs my arm and pulls me back harshly, "It's not my fault that I am arranged to get with her. It's not like I had ever had a say! Why does it matter to you?" He says to me with a hard tone that I've never heard him say towards me before.

I searched his eyes while saying, " I'm in love with you, that's why. Don't you love me? I love you so much I want to burst. Why do you make me cry?!" I yell.

"You're acting like a brat about this!" He yelled back.

"Do you love me?" I ask calmly.

"What?"

"Are you in love with me?" I ask again staring up at his cerulean eyes.

"You know, at this point, I just don't know." He hissed and let me go storming back into the cafeteria leaving a dejected and broken me on the ground staring at my reflection in one of the hall mirrors.

I walk back into the cafeteria and sit down in a chair pissed off as ever. It was the only expression I could pull to make them not able to see how hurt I was.

"How perfect timing. I was just looking for you." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Leave me alone." I spat coldly not turning around.

"Come on. Don't be like that hot stuff." He said tugging my arm.

I push myself out of the chair and the loud screech made almost everyone turn and see me standing there glaring at a popular guy. "Whay did you just say?!" I ask insulted.

"You heard me, hon." Axel laughed.

"FUCK OFF!" I scream and punch him in the face making him stagger back and some of his friends catching him from falling.

"You little bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE, WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE IN A FUCKING CORNER AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" I yell a the top of my lungs making seeral people gasp.

I hope Sora heard me, because he just broke out the old me.

The violent bitch from hell. And believe me, you don't want that!

I walk away letting people stare after me as I passed them. I glanced at Sora and smiled coldly at him as he was looking at me with a hurt expression next to Namine who's mouth was half way open in shock.

"Piss off." I hiss under my breath and walk into the principals office before anything was reported.

I would just stay in there until someone showed up.

"Why are you here?" My principal said in confusion looking at me from behinf her dark desk.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be? I mean, I just had a temper tantrum of the century and punched someone in the face, am I not supposed to be here?" I ask smart ass and all.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I heard Roxas whisper into my cold room. He turned on th heater.

"I'm dying, isn't that obvious?" I snap back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Roxas, I'm not getting any younger so therefor I am technicaly dying off very very slowly." I say in a muffled tone into my bed's pillow. I hate him so much I love him. As in I either probably hate loving him, or love hating him. Anyways, it doesn't really matter.

Roxas shut the door and opened it after a searious discussion with himself. "Kairi, you see? I've been trying to tell you!"

"Well, it's too late." I say into my pillow in monotone.

And that's when he walked away and I buried myself in memories:

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" My teacher asked me sitting next to me._

_"I want to be an actress!" I smile brightly at her and continue to draw my pathetic artistic skills on the paper I had gotten from her._

_"You need a lot of work to be that." She laughed lightly._

_"I know, I really want to look pretty like they do and have people who like me!" I laugh drawing a sun on my paper._

_When my teacher looked down at it her smile faded into wide eyes, "Kairi, what's that?!" Sh exclaimed horified._

_I drew what I wanted to happen, and what did happen._

_In short, there was a lot of red in the picture._

_In long, I drew a picture of my parents laying on the floor and red surrounding them. I was drawn in no color next to them._

_"It's a story." I say quietly._

_"About what, Kairi? About what?" Sh asked shaking me a little._

_"What I want to happen." I say looking into her eyes._

_That night, I was beaten because of that teacher._

_I despised her for my life._

I tried to make the best of my heart break. And since I've never had one, I tried a lot of methods that others have used that always helped them.

I tried eating ice cream and watching Titanic, but I just thought about Sora when I saw them kissing.

I tried crying into my pillow, but that only made my eyes burn.

I also tried to hold it in but bursted screaming out in my room soon after.

I guess all of those methods don't really work. Only in pretend world. So I do what I usually always did and listen to my faorite happy-feel-good-song and dance around. It was the one thing that worked for me the best.

I danced all over the house singing along with the song.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

I skipped a couple of lines singing with the chorus and then continuing with the lyrics:

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

It made me feel just a little sad at first but then kept singing and feeling good about it.

But I didn't believe that Sora was a mistake no matter how many times I try to say it. It's just not real to me, you know. I felt like I had made a mistake instead and was feeling dejected of my own words.

* * *

Drama classes are boring now, I'm partners with random people and my teacher tried to speak to me about it but I always link off of the topic and say something else. But in reality I wanted her to talk to me, I guess I was just a little selfish of myself.

Talking to myself in lunch sitting next to that white piano with the golden designs again pressing sad sounding keys.

I've been wearing more black.

Less talk.

More old me, the old reject in the eyes of everyone. Just the loser who is a complete joke to others now. I wish I wasn't though, I wish I could have a new start at this place, nothing could've helped me now though, unless I dye my hair blond and wear brown contacts, change my name and start wearing pink. But I guess that wouldn't look good on me much, right? That's what I thought.

I hear a click on the piano's room and I jump almost falling down from the small white bench.

Olette walked in on accident, "Oh, sorry. I thought no one was in here."

I get up and look at her flute real quick, I nod and leave the room for her to play her brown flute that she held so gently.

I walked down the halls and decided to walk around in the library until lunch is over and I make my way to my class.

No interest.

Math, no interest.

Social studies, no interest.

Drama...I don't know. Because I have to see Sora being hugged by Selphie all of the time and acting out scenes with her.

I didn't have a partner and sat out not even looking at anyone to judge them. I didn't want to do anything with their grade by saying that they sounded dull. Nope not today.

My ears perked when Sora started talking and I hung on everything he said not looking at him even once. Just staring down at my lap while sitting on the floor with out stretched legs.

"I couldn't speak when I heard you fo the very first time, I couldn't breathe when I found you. But you didn't see me the way I've seen you, so I reflected your emotions. Taking them to myself, taking them to heart until I started talking more and more to you, only to fall back to the beginning." He said and I heard a lot of people whisper about him in the back.

And they were good whispers.

That's when I was asked, more like forced by Aerith, "Sora, that was beautiful, but I want you to act something out with Kairi now." She grinned her cheeky smile and I glared at her as I got up and stood next to him in a 5 foo distance closing my mouth and having my hands at my sides perfectly.

"Act out an angry couple." She demanded.

She is psychic. She's just trying to get me back with him! She's devious.

I turned to him glaring at the floor as people chuckled at me. I kept my mouth shut and glared up at him.

"Good!" Aerith exclaimed in the middle of Sora's and my stares and searches in our eyes, "GREAT! I can just feel the tension without you 2 using words!" She smiled.

"I can't do this." Sora shakes his head holding his hand away from me.

"It's your fault, you lied to me." I laugh back bitterly.

We were actually fighting, but everyone saw it as an act. A fake. But it was real.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I say to him louder.

"I couldn't! It's harder than you think! Why must you think so simple of everything?!" He yells back at me.

"Because you make me! You make me so happy that I think everything is fine and I don't have to worry about anything. But I realized that if you hide things you just make it more complicated." I yell back.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!" He screams and people look around in surprise.

"YOU'RE THE IMMATURE ONE BY DOING THIS!" I yell back.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FOOLISH GIRL!"

"I'M SORRY! DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THAT?"

"NO!" He yells and it makes me shake as he walks towards me quickly bending down to meet my face. "WHY DO YOU TALK SO MUCH?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs until I couldn't breathe anymore. _Can I even hear myself talking?_

"WELL THEN, I LOVE YOU TOO!" He screams back at me with the same power still sounding angry.

He grabbed my shoulders forcefully like a mad person and kissed me so hard that I still felt the hate, was it really hate though?

Hate is only a inch away from love. And he jus broke that inch.

So we must be in love.

"I will always love you." He whispers in my ear so quietly that no one could hear him but me.

Then we realized that we were being watched and stared as they applauded at us.

Finally, I can heal. Even if it is just a beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I will try

"I can't belive you went back to him!" Roxas screached.

"Shut up and stop acting like such a douche-waffle!" I wag my finger in his face and continue eating my strawberry poptart. "Why are you drinking diet coke anyways? It tastes so disgusting and fade..." I make a face and try to toss it away. "No caffeine? You are crazy!"

"No, you're crazy." Roxas said under his breath.

"I don't understand you Roxas, seariously. You're so odd." I smile and shake my head.

I twist my side pony tail a little and fix my skirt for school as I at least try to convince my aunt to drive for once. But as always, I was rejected of that offer.

"Seariously, can you tell me who the better kid is, me or me?" Roxas asked while we were driving.

"ME!" I squeal and laugh. Drumming on my books, "LUA-OUH! I want a coconut..." I pout. I felt super high on something, maybe the gasoline because I was saying the most rediculous things. "I'm like whatever! Hey aren't you that dude?" I turn to Roxas.

"Yeah, whatever!" He replies playing along.

I keep singing and acting until I reach my first period and was greeted by Sora kissing my neck from behind me.

"I swear, you taste so good." He whispers in my neck and we play around until my crazy teacher, Tifa came inside announcing to us that we would be going on a ski trip on Friday.

"Tomorow's Friday..." Some shy kid said.

Tifa looked dumbfounded, "Oh really? Then I guess now it's a point of if you make your parents mad and they want to get rid of you for a weekend." She grinned.  
Several kids groaned and some laughed.

I smiled idly, mindlessly, and doodled on my paper as my teacher explained everything. From food to rooms to free time.

"Do you think you're going?" Selphie asked Sora sounding flirty.

"Sure, I guess." Sora shurgged and turned to me who saw Selphie pout, she obviously wanted a bigger conversation with him.

"I'm going." I blink up at him and smile slyly, "I want to play in the snow, since it hardly snows around here, you know?" I smile like a goof and make an air-angel.

He ruffled my red hair and patted me on the back as I giggled, "You're so babyish."

"Said the emo boy." I mock and poke him. "See you later." I wave and hurry to the girls locker rooms when he entered the boys.

Gym is boring, I'm tired in it, end of story that includes me beating people with a tennis ball. ANYWAYS, I move on to the bench where I usually get sent to for 'having fun' as always.

"So we meet again, Sora!" I point at him sitting on the bench next to me. "You must be stalking me!" I look at him devilishly.

"Yes, I know where you live!" He responds looking at me sideways like a psycho.

We laugh and get sent to our next class. I had to part from him after convincing him a billion times that I can go myself after the incident with 'Axel biting me' thing.

To my surprise I didn't even notice him walking past me.

* * *

"AUNTIE!!!' I whine, "I want to gohooo to the ski trip tomorrowwwwww!" I sound annoying but it was necessary.

"Give me the papehhhhrrrr then we'll tah-allllk." She replied in the same annoying whine.

I handed her the paper and she read through it as I stood there tapping my elbows.

"You know, Tifa is a good friend of mine...We've been great friends and I remembered when she used to babysit you! Aw you were so cute!"

"Yes? I can go then?"

"Sure." She smiled patting my head as I jumped around cheery packing my things for the following day. Despite the fact that people patting me on the head has been annoying me for a while. I fix my hair into a high ponytail letting my bangs sweep around in my face.

I remembered the last trip we were on. The one trip where I could've sworn I saw Sora as I was laying on the ground all half counscious. I actually never talked to Sora about it and didn't bother since everything was perfet the way it already was.

I ate some doritos, my power food- I always had to have some, I snuck a stash of them in my suitcase after eating one last bit from my small bag and tossing it away.

I was pretty bored so I decided to scare Roxas out of his mind,"Have you checked- the children?" I stood at the entrance of Roxas's rooms doorway.

He jumped in surprise"Screw you!" He screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, you're not my type!" I snicker and he turned red.

"Get out!" He slammed the door in my face.

"Wow, how mean, Roxas..." I mumble, "You're a meanine ROXAS!" I shout at his door and my butt vibrated.

No, no, I mean, my phone vibrated, it was in my back pocket! Get your mind out of the gutter!

"Hello?"

"Kairi..." The person on the other line breathed heavily in a raspy tone.

"Um, yeah? Who is this?" I ask a little nervously.

"I-killed-Roxas..." It said.

"No shit, remember, I helped you yesterday!" I answer.

The other line started to laugh and I heard Sora starting to talk, "I was just kidding." He snorted, "How are you?"

"You were kidding? OMG you can't tell anyone that I killed him!" I say giggling.

"It's our dirty little secret." He replied and I giggled some more.

Of course, we were joking, ifyou just had to ask.

"Anyways, what do you want?" I ask him walking down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep for 10 minutes. You?" He said and I could hear him smiling.

"I was going to go buy some doritos...since you know...I want to eat soemthing yummy."

"I'll go with you." He smiled.

"Really? I'll wait outside." I say cheery and walk outside to see him standing outside already. "You won't believe who came by for a visit!" I laugh into the phone staring at Sora holding his cell phone.

"Really? Who is it?" He smirked at me walking over to me. "Don't tell me it's your boyfriend!"

"Oh no, you found out!" I giggle and hug him.

"What did you come for?" I ask as we start walking down the street hand in hand.

"For you, obviously." He pinched my cheek and kissed it.

I hold on to it and blush. "Wow, I'm acting like a little 13 year old!" I giggle.

"Are you sure you aren't one?" Sora tried to press his laughter down.

I punch his arm lightly and glare at him playfully, "Oh please! Must I show you my anti-13 year old bikini body?"

"I already saw it before." He laughed and it reminded me of that time when I was walking around in a bikini top hanging out by my pool. "And I would again!" He smirked.

"I shall take you on in a match!" I exclaim after we purchase my dorito poer food.

"What kind of match?" He asked smiling like a little boy.

My hands were chilly and grabbed his again, "Oh, hmm, I'll race you! And when you lose you owe me a milkshake!" I giggle.

"Okay, I'll do that, where are we racing to?" He asked looking around.

"To that tree!" I poin to a tree nearest to the milkshake stop. "Ready? GO!" I scream and race away leaving him struggeling behind me.

When I reach it his arms wrap around my waist and he spins me around and I laugh and giggle. "You owe me a Vanilla milkshake!" I smile and he frowns playfully as he takes my hand and guides me into the shop where he orders it. I sat down in one of the cherry red chairs and Sora soon joined with 2 straws.

"What makes you think that I will share with you?" I smile and he pouts a little.

"Why not? Kaiwi?" He whines batting his eyelashes.

That's a new, _Kaiwi_... I think it's cute. "Fine!" I blush at him and he cheered like a little boy.

"So, so, Kairi, I cant wait for tomorrow!" He smiled at me and took a sip of my milkshake.

"Me either!" I nod.

How wrong I was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ice Ice, baby, (I couldn't resist **=P**)

"I'll miss you!" I hug my aunt who was waving me good bye.

"What about me?" Roxas turned around to face me holding my suitcase in one hand and a bag of, you already know-doritos, with a smirk on his face, "I will enjoy the quiet." He nodded

"Don't get used to it becaue you know, I'm coming back!" I assure him turning around to get into Sora's car.

Roxas hugged me from behind one last time and I saw a little twitch of Sora's eye when Roxas did that. "Okay Roxy...see you later!" I tist out of his grip and get into Sora's car.

"Why isn't Namine going?"

"She's sick."

"Oh." I fumble with my hands looking at my family before we ride to the train station. "What're you going to do with the car? You can't keep it here, right?"

"No, my dad's picking it up when we're on our way."

"Good."

"You're really quiet."

I poke my head out of my arms and smile, "I'm fine."  
"You're such a liar." Sora mumbled and stopped at a red light. "Aren't you happy that we'll be together for the week? Isn't it going to be fun?" He continued sounding enthusiastic.

I rush to peck his lips when he was cought by surprise.

"You're just trying to shut me up by making me forget you're acting like this with kisses."

"Is it working?" I bat my eye lashes.

"Everytime." He sighs continuing to drive without touching the steerling wheel.

"Don't let go of it!" I exclaim.

"We're not in any danger, Kairi."

"Just don't!" I cry out, "Don't die!" I shut up after that.

_"Daddy, please don't let go!" I cry at my father letting go of the steering wheel._

_"It's okay sweetie. Nothing's going to happen." He assured me patting me on the head looking down on me, smiling the smile I loved._

_"NO DADDY LOOK!" I scream at an on-coming deer that hit the car. It ran out of control, my father threw my out of the car and lost control of it as I stared after him in the dirt. "NO!" I scream when the car was smashed through a railing into the ocean. _

_I haven't seen him since._

"Okay then, Kai." Sora sighed taking control over the steering wheel again.

"Thank you." I mumble not looking back up at him as we drive into the parking lot of the train station. He handed the keys to a man who I assumed was not his father...since, his hair was blond and not brown and the hair, anf face just showed no similarity.

"It was one of the guards at home." Sora said handing me my suitcase.

"Oh, thanks." I take it and we soon find the place where we all were supposed to meet at.

"I'm so happy a lot of you came!" Tifa smiled holding a piece of paper in one hand and a coffe cup in the other. She continued talkinguntil the actual train came and she rushed us aboard, counting us and running attendance.

"Here!" I smile and try to find Sora...

When I did, Selphie had just occupied the seat next to him. I glared holes into the back of her stupid bimbo head and walked over to them. "Excuse me, but I wanted to sit here." I tell her trying to sound as nice as possible but ending up sounding bitter and pissed.

"Do you see that we're talking right here?" She asked in a rude, yet sweet tone. She could pull that one off since the 6th grade, what a hard time.

I roll my eyes and look over at Sora who held his arms out to me like a baby wanting his mother.

"Kaiwiiii..." He whined at me patting his lap. I grin sitting on it and sticking my tounge out to Selphie who 'hmphd' like she thought I was oh so immature. Like it mattered to me in the first place, hah!

Sora's arms were aound my waist super protectively and his chin resting on my shoulder. His body was so warm against/compared to mine. It was like Sora was a human heater , made personaly just for me!He was acting so uber cute I sighed and relaxed into his firm hold on me.

In no time, I fell asleep in his arms on the noisy ride until he woke me up with a couple of nudges.

"Wha? We're there already?" I yawned squeaking a little snuggeling into his arms again. "I'm so warm."

"I keep mentioning this, but why do you have this affect on me?" He frowned poking my arm.

"What affect?" I blink a coupleof times getting up to reach for my suit case above my head.

As I stretched up, I felt Sora's hot breath against my neck, "You turn me on." He whispered with his breath against my neck running his hand down the side of my arm.

I screach and fall down backwards landing on my butt which was in horrible pain, don't you dare laugh!

"I was kidding!" Sora laughed helping me up. I still had the extreme blush on my face as I snatch my suitcase and hurry out of the stupid train.

"That wasn't funny!" I punch his arm that hurt **me** instead of **him**. "It scared the hell out of me!"

"There was hell to scare out of you?" He smirked.

I puffed my red cheeks, "You know what?! Your smart ass comments aren't making me feel better!" I take my things and follow my teachers lead into the bus. God, this was a long trip.

After a long bus ride and me singing, "_The wheels on the bus go round and round_..." You know...well, we finally arrived at this huge Cabin containing a bunch of rooms.

Tifa told us to all gather in the commons. When I found it I sat down on one the carpet with a bunch of other kids in my class. Sora was in the way bak frowning at me like a little lost puppy, to bad I'm allergic to guys who keep teasing me like that!

"You'll be set up into 5 teams of 4, the red, blue, yellow, green, and the Purple. Each team will have equal boys and girls. Each team will be given a schedule they will have to follow through out the day today. Don't worry, they're pretty simple things, like reminders. Anyways. If you go anywhere, you always need to have someone with you. It doesn' matter how old you are, this is a huge place and you will get confused and lost in here. So keep that as a reminder! So let me read off the list and you and your team will be given their shedules and room numbers. Have a good time and meet us in the big silver building at 6, okay? That is, if you want to eat." Tifa announced and I got up along with other kids.

"Team red, Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, and Paine, team blue-" She continued on until the only team left was the yellow one and she read off the names of hell....

I sighed as she read, "Team yellow- Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, and Sora!"

Damn....I have to be in a group with my boyfriend who is going through hormones whenever he sees me, a freaky jock who dated more than 2/3 of the cheer team, and the worst- Selphie- THE cheerleader from deep, deep hell.

I got into my team and.

**Sora had dissapeared into some place and didn't come back until 20 minutes later. His eyes were tired and a little red. He also had this weird look on his face.**

"**_My_** team, huh?" Tidus smiled eyeing me up and down.

I felt uncomfortable by his look and hissed at him, "**_Your team_**? No, I don't think so. This is, _**our**_ team."

Selphie flipped her hair, "Anyways, here's the schedule, just don't bother me-Kairi and I will die in only 3 days instead of 15 minutes."

"What a joy! I'll help you with that goal of 15 minutes with pleasure!" I retort smiling evily throwing a schedule at her.

"Did anyone tell you before that 2 hot chicks fighting is the best way to get my attention? Bring the mudd and the bikini's!" Tidus smirked.

I threw him a disgusted look and took Sora's hand. I looked down at my room number and found it. At least Tifa knew to-not pair me up with anyone in a room, because I will probably hide their dead body in the wall in a matter of seconds.

I head towards my room, #126. I heard Sora call after me.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" He asked as I entered my room.

"What are you talking about? This is my room." I twitch.

"No, this is my room. Number 126!" He shows me the paper to proove that, indeed, it did say those numbers on it. I shake my head furiously.

"That can't be right, someonemust've messed this up. I should correct them." I say heading towards Tifa.

Sora pulls me back. "But I like my roomie!" He whined.

I roll my eyes opening the door. "Wait. This room is parted off...." I mumble looking at it. One room on the left, one room on the right. Seperated by a thin wall going 2/3 through the middle of the room.

"I knew it was meant to be!" He smiled and pushed me inside with him. "Isn't this nice? Just you and me-and nothing else but a small wall not even seperating us completely..." He smirked and I sighed opening my suitcase. I pull out a stripped purple and white form fitting turtle neck.

"Sora-um...can you kind of..." I hint to him going to his side of the room.

"Oh, do you need help putting that on? I'll help with enthusiasm!" He grinned.

"No, you goof! Get to your side already, I'm going to change!" I hiss and he trots to his side like a mad child.

When I'm done changing into the stripped purple and white turtle neck and a pair of blue skinny jeans, I slip back into my comfortable shoes and take a bag of doritos to my side.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I opened the door to our room.

"I was going to go explore! Adventure!" I exclaim with my hands. I grab a snow hat and some gloves and put the hat on over my red locks and the gloves on my hands. Then I take my jacket and pull it over my thin turtle neck.

"Why? If you could have a little adventure with me right here!" He tried to pull me into his arms.

I dodge quickly in instint. "Sora, you're acting very very strange for quite some time..." I eye him suspiciously. "Your pupils are super wide." I add pointing at him.

He hesitates, "No-no, nothings wrong. Come on, lets go-go-go!" He ushers me out of the room.

"If you say so..." I whisper and keep walking with him through the place, a couple of people were already outside.

I watch Sora for a while and take mental notes on how weird he's been acting for a while. When I got a closer look I saw little marks on his arm.

"Sora...come with me!" I drag him into a tight corner.

"What's going on?" He asks nervously looking around from time to time.

"What is this?" I hiss and pull his arm out to push his sleeve up. Cuts were all over it, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I almost scream.

"I wasn't thinking, its no big deal, okay?" He pats me on the head and tries to get out of the corner, I pull him back violently.

"NO! You will listen and answer me! NOW!" I screach. I look into his eyes that were wide and tired.

"Kairi, listen, I got to go." He fidgeted with his hands.

"S-Sora." I chocked, "You haven't been doing...dr-drugs, right?" I ask with small tears forming in my eyes.

"No." He said immeadiatly "You must be kidding!"

"Sora, I'm not!" I say seariously for once. "Have you been cutting and doing drugs?"

"No." He sighed wanting to leave. "I need to go, okay?"

"Why do you want to leave me?" I frown furrowing my eyebrows to make him stay.

"I'll be right back, in like 10 minutes. You wait right here, okay?" He pressed his lips against my forehead.

Before I could say anything, he left jogging away quickly. I slumped down against the wall and sit there waiting, checking my watch a couple of times before sighing.

10.

12.

23.

36.

He's not coming....I check my watch once more. It was close to 6, so I decided to walk into that silver building Tifa mentioned earlyer. I walk inside and still couldn't find Sora, so I eat in a corner until I see him walk through the door with Selphie and Tidus laughing like a idiot.

I stomp my foot and bite my lip.

He walks right past me.

"What the hell?" I stand up and grab his arm.

He looked back to see me. "Oh, Kairi, didn't see you there!" He smiled.

I narrow my eyes and glare at him, "You said ten minutes. I sat out there waiting fo you, freezing my ass off! Where the fuck were you?" I hiss.

"Calm down, everythings okay. Jeez. I was just having fun." He sighed touching th side of my face. I flinch away from it and he lets go.

"By leaving me?" I ask sadly and quietly.

"I would never leave you." He sighs kissing my cheek.

Why wouldn't he kiss me normaly?

I stand on my toes to press my lips to his but he back away. "What was that?" I snort insulted and rejected.

"I just don't feel like it right now, sorry." He sits down next to me and I shake my head glaring non-existing holes into the table.

Seven words to explain this. Seven words that sums it all up.

**He's doing dugs with Selphie and Tidus.**

I stare at his wide pupils and look hurt.

"Why do you do the wrong thing?" I whisper to myself so quietly he doesn't hear.

"What was that?" He asked looking at me.

"I love you." I tell him staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." He smirked and we sat there because I didn't want to leave him here and run away crying like a fool that I am.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Really that bad

I couldn't help it. Not at all. I had to inspect Sora's bags. So right away I ran into our room and rumaged in his things.

Heart break.

A bag of drugs in his suitcase, hidden in a secret contraption of the bag.

"Kaiwi, I'm baaack-" Sora slumped into the dark room where I was sitting on his bed, worried. I look up at his red face and low eyes.

"Sora, where have you been?" I jump up switching the light on and closing the door, "I was waiting here." I touch his face and caress it.

He laughed and his heavy body bumped against mine as he sat down on his bed, "I was wandering around is all." He mumbled into his pillow. I roll my eyes and sit on his back like I usually did when I was bored.

"You had me worried so much, I was about to-" I start when Sora took me by surprise.

He spun around and I landed on his bed, he locked his hands around my wrists and looked down on me. "Aw, come on, please, it was nothing." He looked at my lips for a second and kissed my cheek.

"Why?" I growel pushing him off of me. He landed on the floor and I stood over him, "WHY?!" I scream.

"What is up with you today?" He hissed sitting up.

"No, what is up with YOU today? You always tried to get away from me and left me waiting in the cold!" I felt tears tumble down, "You won't even kiss me on the lips! What is it? Why? Cause-cause you don't want me to know you're doing drugs? Cause you don't want me to be able to taste it?" I cry breaking down and throwing the pack of drugs I found at him.

"Kairi..." He whispered.

"Am I that bad? Am I so bad that you need to do DRUGS to deal with ME?" I let more wet tears hit my face, "IS THAT IT?" I scream clenching my fists.

"No, no, Kairi, it's not like that!" He exclaimed grabbing my hands. "It's not that at all. I love you."

"You know that I despise drugs, Sora. You've known that!" I glower and run my hand through my hair. He holds my wrists down and forces me to look up at him.

"Kairi, are you listening? I'M NOT DOING DRUGS!" He exclaims.

"Then explain, why there are drugs hidden in your bag, and you're always showing the symptons of being high!" I scream crying some more.

"Please, please, be quiet! Hush Kairi..." He holds me down pressing my back against the floor as he caressed me, he was right over me and I couldn't move away. He kissed the tears away.

"Why should I? Tell me why you're supposedly not doing drugs..." I whisper to him.

He bends down to my ear, "Those aren't my drugs, they're Namine's. She is an addict, sadly and I took them to get them away from her for a little while because she's not here. The reason I always look like that and run away is..." He stops at that digging his lips into my neck.

"What?" I almost start crying again, "What were you doing?" I hear his heart beat against mine and it made me shiver in every way.

"I am something-you will never believe me if I tell you. I wish I could, but then I don't know what will happen." He sighed letting his whole weight come on me.

"What do you mean? You can tell me anything, Sora." I whisper to him and moan a little against his body pressed to mine.

He snickered, "What are you moaning about?" Sora smirked.

I try to gasp but it only comes out in a desperate moaning sound, "Sh-shut up-s-So-Sohhraaa." I mumble trying to push him off of me.

He laughed and helped me up from the floor.

"So, tell me what you are." I provoke him.

"I will tell you when the time is right."

"I told you before that the whole- wise Sora- isn't working for you, right?" I giggle and travel back to my bed.

"Awww, I thought you were going to sleep in my bed!" He whined in protest. I turned red and took a deep breath.

"I-n-no." I stutter nervously.

"But I was getting so excited since you seem to be good with the moaning thing." He smirked. I turned even more red when he laughed a bit and I covered my whole body in the blankets.

He would never leave me alone.

* * *

In the morning I took a long hot and nice, shower. I came out of the bathroom only wearing a yellow towel and jumped when I saw Sora gawking at me.

"Tempting?" He asked smiling.

I grimaced and squat down next to my suitcase looking for my hair dryer. When I dug it out I skipped past the gawking Sora and sat down in the bathroom drying my hair.

After that-

I put on a yellow and back sweater and some black jeans.

"Come on, Sora, let's go!" I tug on his arm that hugged me quickly before grabbing his jacket.

"Where to?" He yawned tagging after me eating my power food.

"We're going to go sliding down the hill of snow! Isn't that going to be fun?!" I grin and run outside into the snow with my jacket. I've hardly ever had snow in Destiny Islands. Very rarely you would see it pop up.

As soon as I was on the top of the steep hill I cheered for Sora to hurry up here. He was super slow!

"COME ON! FASTER! START JOGGING!" I screach happily.

"Jog? You're crazy!" He started going up the hill faster but still too slow. When he finally reached me though, I played with his hair, teasing him a bit.

"I want to be in the front! You can be in the back, since you came up last!" I tease happily. We sat down on the slay and I felt him clutch me for his life, "Sora-are you scared?"  
"PFT! N-no, of course not!" He hesitated and I pinched his nose.

"If you say so, Sora." I giggle and feel him hold on to me tighter as we sped down the hill. He screamed his head off like a girl while I laughed like a maniac.

But the fall was bad. I fell over and landed on top of Sora in an awkward position. I get up quickly and fix my pants, brushing all the cold snow off of my hands.

"You're so cute." Sora laughed at my redenned face and sheepish posture.

"I don't try." I mumble holding on to the bottom of my jacket.

Sora got up and hugged me, "You're super freezing cold." He said into my hair before kissing my neck a little.

"Well, you are warm, so you see how well that is." I smiled slowly and press closer to him until I felt like I was crushed against him.

Sora's hands locked around my hips and he looked down to level with my face. Our noses touched and I look down in embaressment. "You changed," He stopped pressing, his _lower part_ closer, "you're more adorable. Less like you were when we met. More sweet, yet still-I don't know...?"

I gaze into his eyes, "Is that good? Do you miss the way I was?" I hesitate furrowing my eyebrows and pouting.

"No. You're still the same, just more adoring to me. It feels like I fall in love with you more and more."

A blush crept towards my face. "I love you, Sora."

"Can you say that again? Just for me?" He smiles.

"I-I love you, Sora."

Our lips meet each other slowly that turn into teasing.

He pulled a way from time to time and chuckled deep down as I pouted at him. Sora nibbled on my lip and teased a little more. Then he stopped and kissed eagerly and I couldn't take it anymore. My legs were wobbeling and my knees buckled and I collapsed.

Sora cought me in his arms before I could hit the ground and he smiled warmly. "You see what I mean?"

I nod dizzy and let him carry me to our room.

* * *

"What about a nice little contest?" Tifa grinned at all of the kids who were gathered in the commons. "We'll have your teams split up in boy-boy, girl-girl partners, so that will all be okay. Partner up!" She hollered at us.

"Aw, I won't be your partner?" Sora sighed and Selphie crossed her arms at me.

"You will be my partner? That must be a freaking joke." She snorted.

I retorted, "Do you want to lose? I don't!"

"Me either." She stomped her foot and we all went into a line of waiting children wanting their challenge from Tifa.

"We're going to do a scavenger hunt! BUT! There's a twist!" She giggled.

How could there be a twist? But then again, she's crazy, she can think of anything.

"One of you pairs will be the one you all will be looking for!" She grinned.

We all groaned and she waved us away as if to say 'come on, get out!' "Anyways, you'll all pull out a piece of paper, if it has a black point on it, then you're the hunter. If there is a red dot on it, you're going to be the hunted. There's only one red dot in here so all of you will be trying to find the right pair. As for the lucky pair who has the red dot, moves up to the next level automaticly. How ever, if they're caught you lose and are out of the second round." She explained.

"But a pair will get it. What if they solit up?" A random kid, I believe her name was Yuna, said.

"Oh,that's just it, the pair can split up, stay together, whatever they want. Only they get to do that though so if you see anyone wandering around alone. You'll know, they're the one's you're looking for. Now get in line and pick your fate!" She roared and we followed into a line.

Selphie glared at the paper, I glared at the paper. Tifa looked over us to see what we got, she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

We wanted to paint it black so badly....

The red dot invaded the white space on the small piece of paper. Like blood.

Tifa ordered us into the woods and everyone started walking around with their partners on search.

Tifa pouted at the un-screaming and yelling kids.

"OH YEAH HERE'S A HINT!" She yelled to us. We all turned towards her to listen to her closely.

Oh god, please no...

"SHE HAS RED HAIR!"

NO! I'm the only one with red hair in the whole entire class...

Damn. Everyone turned to face me with hungry eyes.

Selphie and I split up running for our lifes.

Mental note: Buy duct tape to shut my teacher up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14: I've got a little list.

If I make it out of this alive, I hope that I will be able to drive someday...to run my teacher over and lose driving priviledges and all that stuff-so that's what I will do!

I find a good hiding place and stay there for a while. It was actually inside of a tree, you know- it was hit by lightning and burned a little so there's a small hole in it where I can slip into. It was a little hard at first, but at least it threw people off! I lean down on the tree and hit my head super hard, all of the voices started to fade away. But after a while it was so quiet around me I was wondering hy until I squeezed out of the tree to look around.

Where was everyone?

"Um, hello? Anyone? Where are you guys? Come on-no time for jokes here!" I exclaim looking around to see them. When I take in my surroundings, it was weird, there was no snow. Not one little snow flake...

Where am I?

"Hello? HELP ME! I'M LOST!" I call out into the woods and I only hear my echoes.

I hear someone come up from behind me and I jump.

"S-Sora?" I ask the sun blinding me a little.

"Sora? What? My name is Ven. Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Kairi." I offer my hand to him.

He takes it with care. "That's a very beautiful name, Kairi." He smiles.

I felt warm inside, he was so-familiar. He looked like my dad.

Wait isn't his name-V-E-N?

What? That was my dad's name! I'm sure of it!

"What...I'm going to sound weird but what year is this?" I ask curiously.

"1989, why?"

I widen my eyes, he has got to be joking. I fumble for my I-pod in my pocket and find, that it's no where. Then I check my other pocket for my Blackberry cell phone, nothing.

This isn't right, this thing doesn't happen to normal people, right? Then again, I'm the most abnormal person in the universe.

Wait, technicly I'm not-because I'm not born into this world yet if it really is 1989! That means I'm dating someone who doesn't exist yet!

"Are you okay? Do you need directions?"

Yes, to another year please. If you don't mind, it should be in the future. The next century! I stay silent looking at the ground. "No. I'm just lost." I mumble embaressed.

"Oh, well I bet you could come to my house and talk to my mom for some more directions. Come on." He waved me to come with him and I followed him lightly. If only I could say that he's my dad and i'm his daughter, and he's supposed to be dead...I love my dad. He's everything to me as a parent!

When we reach his old house, I see my grandmother who passed away before me. She had red hair and she looked very young. She died of and heart attack.

"Well then, hello there young lady. Ven, is this your-friend?" She winked.

He turned red, "N-No. Mother, I wanted to ask you to help her. She's lost."

"Actually, I feel at home, right here!" I blurt and cover my mouth quickly. "Oh-I'm sorry." I mumble quickly. My grandmother chuckled and smiled.

"That's okay, hun, say, are you an orphan?" She asked.

"I-I kind of am...my mother-well, I was taken away from her. And-and my dad, he-he died." I say quietly glancing at my level aged father.

"Oh, honey. That's so sad! You can stay here as long as you want to!"

My heart rose up, "I-I can't." I gasped at my words. "I have someone important to be with. I just don't know how to get back...well more like forward anyways." I sigh sitting down on a chair.

"That's just fine. Take your time. You feel like a grand daughter to me." She smiled.

"Thanks for saying I'm old!" Ven snorted looking away.

"Speaking of age, how old are you if I may ask?" She smiled warmly, she couldn't do anything to a fly. She'd probably save it, or something. She looked so gentle and fragile.

"Me? Oh, I'm 16. My birthday is in a couple of days." I answer.

She started laughing and Ven turned red. "Wow, you look very young! I can't believe you're older by Ven by 4 months!" She giggled.

I gasped, I was older than my father? Well-in this time- you know what I mean! "Really? I would've never guessed!" I smile back at her and my pa'.

I play with my hair a little like I usually do when I'm eager to do something.

"Wanna talk? I can show you around." Ven suggested and I nodded.

"Don't be out too late!" My dead grandma called back to us and waved.

My dad who was surprisingly younger than me in this time was trailing with me through the town and such. We laughed and joked.

"Where do you live?" He asks curiously.

"30th street, destiny hills on destiny island. 5th house on the corner of the pond. Big house." I answer immeadiatly like I usually would but mentally kick myself for doing that.

"Oh." He said as if he didn't even listen to anything I said.

"You're pretty funny." I compliment him.

He blushed (ew, no offense, I mean, he's my father!) "Th-thanks. You're very nice and pretty." He complimented back.

Oh god. My dad couldn't have a small crush on his future daughter! That is just W-R-O-N-G! "Thanks." I reply and start thinking of Sora. "You know what- can you take me back to the forest where you found me?"

"Sure, why?" He asked smiling taking me into the direction of the woods.

"I need...to-to-go." I studder when we reach the tree where he found me at. It wasn't hit by lightning, yet-meaning that it was probably hit in the 90's or something.

I lean against the tree and Ven stands before me.

"Will I see you again?" He asks full of hope.

I sigh, "Not like this..but yeah. You'll see me a lot. Don't forget, I'm Kairi!" I smile a little sad. The last time I would see my dad in person again.

"What do you mean? Not like you are now?" He raised an eyebrow.

I hug him for a while thinking about my dad and seeing him one more time. "Thanks, dad, for everything." I whisper and turn towards the tree quickly before he could see me again on slight verge of tears.

I sigh and close my eyes and place a hand on the tree, concentrating hard on Sora.

* * *

"KAIRI!" I heard someone exclaim from behind me and the chilly air froze my voice. I turn around.

Snow.

I'm back...I smile a little sad and look to see Sora standing before me.

"I want to move on to the next round you know." He grinned and I remembered jumping up and starting to run away.

From far I could hear Selphie panting and whining loudly.

I continued to run away from Sora and finally the whistle blew. I sighed jogging back to the meeting place.

At least I moved on to the next round.

"YAY!" Tifa exclaimed, whistle in hand, "I see that Selphie and Kairi've done a great job. For the rest of you who made it through finding all of the flags, congrats, you also move on!"

"What do we get? What do we get?!" Everyone shouted wagging their flags around.

"You get the priviledge of knowing you work hard!"

We all groan and some were angry.

Tufa laughed, "No, no, I was kidding. The winners get to compete for this-" She pulled out one box and opened it slowly. "Here's a nice prize huh? It's a love pairs necklace, isn't that awesome?"

Tidus grinned looking at Selphie, who looked over at Sora who was looking at me. And I, I was staring at the prize.

* * *

I lost. "You lost." Sora grinned at me holding up the necklaces.

"Just because you cheated! YOU used the power of cheating!" I screach.

"Kairi, you can't possibly cheat in rock paper scissors." He rolled his eyes chuckeling at me trying to reach the necklaces.

"Don't I get one?"

"No."

"Not even for my early birthday present?" I whine batting my eye lashes.

"Nope. We don't need these to declare our love!" He frowned. He threw the necklaces in the box towards Selphie who squealed in happiness. "I have something much better for your early birthday present." He grinned widely.

"Wh-What could that possibly?!" I exclaim with my arms.

"This." He said leaning down to kiss me. I felt his hands around mine fidgeting, instead of around my waist.

When he pulled away I smiled a little, "What a great gift..." I giggle.

"It's on your finger." He sighs running through his hair.

I look down on to my ring finger and see a ring on it.

A silver ring with a purple shiny gem in the middle of it embraced in silver clawing at it on the sides.

I was breathless, "S-Sora, it's beautiful!" I squeal laughing and crying.

"You really like it?" He smiled sheepishly.

I snicker a little, "Sora, you could've given me one of those ring pops and I would be totally crazy about it!" I smile.

He smirked, "That's why, I also got you this!" He pulled out a red ring pop.

"You know me so good. You got both! You're the best!" I jump into his arms.

"That's because you only get the best from me because you're so good for me!" He smirked.

"Of course!"

Sora is the perfect one for me.

Forever and after!

It's supposed to stay like this, right?

"You're so pathetic." I hear an angelic voice belonging to a certain girl who I knew.

What does she mean?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: For each other

"You heard me, you're grounded!" Roxas shouted at me.

I flinched forming my lips in a sly line, "Said who?"

"Says I!" He pats himself on his chest like he was some kind of king.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I retort annoyed. "You're not in charge.

"Yes I actaully am! My mother, your aunt is out on some crazy trip with Tifa. Somewhere to Cuba to go swimming with Aligators and sky diving. So technically I am in charge!" Roxas laughed loudly provoking me.

"When I see it on a paper as a contract, I'll believe you." I snort looking at the calendar. "I'm going out."

"NO! You have to stay here today! I have control!" Roxas stops me by twirling me so fast that I fall backwards on the couch. "It's the 15th!"

"Today's the 15th?" I eye it closely, "OH! It's my birthday! Roxas, where are my presents?" I laugh, I totaly forgot about my own birthday! I never celebrated it because I never had anyone to celebrate it with but Roxas right here.

"I got you this-" He held out a white box with a purple ribbon on it. I took it, grinning and opened it with pleasure. I would've never thought that he would buy me anything.

"Oh Roxas, thank you!" I cooed and wrapped my slender arms around his neck. "I really like this." I continue holding up a picture of me and him that was attached to a new bright red I-pod.

"I thought you would." He grinned, "You see I actually have to go now, I have to go to my job. I really wish I could stay here, but I can't." Roxas hurries to the door.

I pick up another small-more like, tiny box and question Roxas, "What's this?" I call after him.

"Oh, that's a present from your aunts, I bet you'll love it!" He said over his shoulder, "Bye, c'ya later to party, Kai-Kai!" He grinned and shut the door.

I open it, a tiny note was inside.

_Happy 17, I hope that you take care of this one! Go outside into the garage._

I giggle happily and skip to the garage, I just knew it! She got me a car, didn't she? Didn't she?!

I tear the garage door open and am prepared to be amazed.

What?

No car, nope, instead a small little toy car in the center of the garage. I take it and find out that you can open it. Please, not another scavenger hunt! There was another note inside of it. But this time, it had a phone number in it.

_425-207-XXX (HAHAH)_

I looked at it, how queer...I take out my cell phone and dial the number, I wait until someone finally picks it up.

"Hello?" It asks when I pick it up. I didn't fully recognize this voice.

"Um, hi, who is this?" I ask nervously.

"How odd, someone calls me but doesn't know who I actually am? How mean, Kairi." The voice said and it scared me a bit.

"Who is this?" I plead.

"I'm up in your room already, silly." The voice chuckled, I run out of the garage and start running upstairs. When I reach my door already panting, I touch the door knob with caution. About anyone could be sitting behind this door, or standing whatever.

The door clicks as my sweaty palms push the door open.

Dad?

"Hey, hon." He smiles with his arms reached towards me. Cell phone beside him on my bed.

"DADDY!!" I scream like a little child hugging him tightly. "Where have you been?!" I almost scream in his ear.

"In the hospital and working on my life, trying to build it up again.I didn't die. They just couldn't find my body later on, then I was taken to the hospital when they did. Your mother closed off all connections that would have led me towards you. So I waited, and waited."

"I thought you were dead!" I cry in his I don't look a anything around me, just him. I sob a little.

This is the best gift I could've ever been given today. "Kairi, I missed you so much." He ran his hand through my hair, "You grew so much! I wanted to introduce to you, your sister." He said quietly.

"Sister?" I ask confused, What? I don't have, or want to have one.

"Yes, I had a child when I was still with your mother. Almost a year before you were born, she was born. Her mother decided to keep her because I was in love with your mother and I wanted you. I still had contact with my first child but you were some how so important...anyways, her name-" He cuts off and bites his lip for a mili-second.

"I'm Xion." A voice said from behind me, I turned around quickly to see a girl with an extremely similar face to mine and black short hair. Her cheeks were a nice shade of red, and her skin was almost as pale as mine.

"I'm Kairi." I say a little in a daze. I turn back to my dad, and mouth 'what?' to him in disbelief.

"I want to be able to get to know you better. Since, I don't have any other siblings." She smiles politely and shakes my hand.

My phone vibrates and I apoligize in front of the two. "Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"_Hey_." It was Sora.

"Hi, Sora! I missed you!" I giggle and my dad arched an eyebrow at that sentence. "S-Sora, you should come over today..." I say nervously glancing at my dad. He walked over to me and took my phone and smirked.

"Yes, it would be lovely to meet you." He chuckled evily into the phone and handed it back to me.

"_Kairi, who was that?_" Sora asked confused.

I laugh nervously, "My-my father! Uhm, Sora can you come over? Since you know, it's my birthday and all..."

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you, too!" Sora exclaimed and I could hear the engine roar in the background. He was always over at my house, fast. "I'll see you in 5." He said, "I love you." He added.

"I-I" I try to look away and hesitate, "Iloveyoutoo." I mumble and hang up quickly.

* * *

"Hey, Sora. Uhm, this is my father, and my sister!" I smile ushering him inside.

"Oh. Okay then. Hello." Sora outstretched his hand to my father.

"I see, you're friends with my daughter?" My dad smiled un comfortably.

"I actually am her boyfriend." Sora explained and my dad's grip tightened around Sora' hand.

"Ah, yes, yes..."He muttered finally letting go of Sora's red hand.

Sora turned to me as if it were nothing and he took out a black box and handed it to me. I took it gently and opened the white ribbon around it.

A matching necklace to the ring that Sora gave me. A larger purple stone, hanging from a silver gentle and fragile chain. Sora put it on me and I blushed.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I cry and kiss him gently.

My dad made coughing sounds and I broke off our kiss. Sora rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"I have something to tell you." Sora broke the awkward silence.

"Okay." I stutter a little.

"Privately." He mumbled towards Xion and my father.

I eyed my dad and shot him batting eye lahes, "Please?" I whisper and he grunts walking into the living room with Xion. She's a very quiet girl so far. Seems pretty nice though.

When we were standing alone in the hall, Sora leaned on the wall gazing at me for a while.

"What is it, Sora?" I say quietly.

"I wanted to invite you to a day of just you and me, but apparently, it seems like we won't be so alone then." He said a little sad.

"Oh, Sora, I wish I could, but I see." I smile sheepishly shifting from heel to toes.

"I was actually thinking of also just you and me, today." Sora said with a little redenned expression in his face.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his slim neck and his slender arms wrapped around my waist.

Our bodies were pressed together, there was no sort of space between us, and it felt comfortable tha way. I place my head against his chest and listen to his heart a little before stretching on my toes to reach his lips.

When they meet I let myself loose. Nothing stopped me as we kissed and touched, and loved.

"I love you." I mutter and hold him tighter.

A door clicks.

My dad walked in on us kissing and interrupted us quickly. I spring and jump away from Sora.

With him around, I would get no contact with Sora today. I sigh in defeat and hurry into the kitchen, dragging Sora with me.

"Xion, do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her when I sit next to her on the couch. She shakes her head quickly.

"Aha, well, what school do you go to?"

"I'm home schooled." She answered.

"So..how is that?"

"It's boring, I don't meet a lot of people." She said sadly.

"OH! Well don't worry, I don't have many friends either." I answer quietly.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked me out of the blue.

"I want to see the movie, Sherlock Holmes, it seems pretty good."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Me too! Maybe we can see it together sometime." She smiled happily, her short hair bouncing a little as she glanced over at Sora. "That's your boyfriend?"

I giggle, "Uhm, yeah."

"If dad goes through with him, he wont be for long!" She joked laughing.

"Nah, Sora has a pretty thick head. You can't convince him too easily." I snicker with her.

"I heard that!" Sora called from across the room.

"Said the emo boy." I rush under my breath.

After talking for a while about nonsense, it was pretty boring.

"How about, we go walk around in town?" I suggest, "No wait, I don't want to go anywhere without Roxas. He'll be stuck here all alone." I pout, "He better be done soon with his work..." I sigh and sit next to Sora. "What do you think?" I question leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Sora sighed also and eyed my dad, "What does he want to do?"

"I want my daughter to not date you." My father muttered under his breath. "My little girl..."

"DAD! Stop it! I love Sora!" I pout and almost shout.

"Well, to bad you're moving." He hisses.

"WHAT?!"

I clutch Sora's hand and bite my lip.

Moving?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Just faded.

"WHAT?!" I scream. "No way! I'm not leaving!" I scream back at him.

"I believe you have no choice, hon. I'm sorry but I have the rights for you." He shrugged smiling with wide lips as if he didn't really care.

"But I love him!" I scream holding on to Sora.

"You're young, you don't know what love is!" He hissed and I stared at him.

"That's because no one was ever there for me. No hugs, no kisses, only beatings." I mutter and cry. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" I scream at him and run out of the door. I was so frustrated, so mad. I didn't look around. I shut my eyes and hug my knees.

"Kairi? Is that-is that you?" Someone extends their hand towards me. I look up.

Ven? I mean, dad?

I was back in time?

What triggers this? I think hard. Every single time this happened I was in a very hard state of emotion of some sort.

That must be it.

I wipe tears from my eyes and stand up to look up at him. "Yes. Hello, Da-Ven." I hesitate.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Let's just say my dad who turned out to be alive is forcing me to move away..." I try to smile but only end up frowning so widely. "But I'm okay."

"Oh, I feel bad for you."

No you don't, you don't even know that.

"I'll make sure I won't leave, that's for sure." I try laughing but sound pathetic. I think about my future for a while.

Sora is Namine's fiancee, she has a drug problem, how will this work? I won't be with Sora. Namine will. Right? I can't do anything about that and it's frustrating! I want Sora, I want to be with him! She's not supposed to end up with her! I am! This isn't supposed to go like this.

A flash of their marriage flashed in my mind. Namine wearing a beutiful white, long dress with creme colored designs, and bows, and sleek hair. She looked so great! And Sora in his suit smiling and waiting as the piano played.

No.

I don't want to see such things, not in the future, not even in thoughts!

"Ven. What would you do if your loved one is promised to someone else?" I question brushing dirt from my jeans.

"I guess, I would run away with them!" He laughed loudly.

Like that would ever actually happen, only in movies or things like that. I suppose maybe I could try but I won't get very far and I don't really want to marry in vegas, although that does sound pretty tempting...

"I was just on my way to my..my-well I was going to ask this girl to be my girlfriend." He blushed. holding a boquet of flowers.

"Whats her name?" Maybe it's mom, I wouldn't know, they never told me.

"Oh, her name is Aerith."

Oh my god. My DRAMA teacher? Seariously? My dad was with my DRAMA teacher? Obviously it didn't work out with them...no surprise, really.

"Well, good luck with that!" I high five him and grin a little fakely.

I really wanted to leave as soon as possible...

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Ms. A- I mean, Areith?" I ask when Ven came back so quickly.

"She took the floweres, but she rejected me." He laughed a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." No I wasn't.

"That's okay!" He started laughing, "I really like someone else too!"

I arch an eyebrow, my dad was a player type? "Uhm, and who is that?"

"Oh, we've known each other for a long time. We're friends...and her name is Caroline." He smiled.

My mother.

"Oh, okay! You go do whatever it is you were going to do!" -_while I go gag in a corner_...- I wave him off and he skips down the street leaving me alone.

"Wait, Kairi, about you moving and all that-" He stops from far and shouts, "Remember that you are human and you have rights too!"

Finally.

So he was rejectd by my teacher, had a kid with someone who I don't know yet and was married to my mother and had me?

What a weird romance with him and his 'lovers'. Who ever they were anyways.

* * *

"What is up with you and Sora anyways?" I hear a sweet voice from behind me. I jump up and see myself back at my house. It was raining and it was kind of dark outside.

Namine.

"Uhm, hi, Namine." I wave.

"You didn't answer my question." She crossed her arms over her chest. Attitude much, huh?

"I don't understand your question." I answer in the same bitter voice she had given me.

"You know that Sora is going to be with me, so why do you even bother? In the end, he'll get bored of you." She flipped her perfect honey blond hair out of her porcelain pale face.

"I love him. Do you love him?" I say back irritated at her already.

"Of course I do!" She whines loudly stomping her foot. "And he loves me too!"

"Well, I don't see you being his girlfriend." I smirk back at her.

She snarled, "He feels sorry for you. You have no friends, none! He just feels bad that you have no one who is interested in you. Because let's face it, he's pretty much lying to you about loving you."

"That is not true." I roll my eyes a little hurt by her words.

"Every kiss, every touch, every 'i love you', all a big fat lie." She laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at her covering my ears.

"He thinks you're nothing but a pathetic lonely girl." She continues. "It's pretty obvious, right? Sora doesn't even like you. he thinks you're below a normal persons dignity. A low, dumb girl who doesn't have a meaning." Namine's piercing blue eyes hit me.

I took a deep breather, no one tells me things like that. I learned that! So I try to make her feel dumb.

"Cause I'm a blond B-L-O-N-D!" I sing loudly at her I notice her car, a porshe, "I can't spell BW, but I got a porshe!" I imitate her voice and movements.

"You are so immature."

"Girls think I'm snotty and maybe it's true, with my hair andbody, you would be too!" I continue mimicking her voice.

"You seariously need some help." She mutters.

"Yes I do!" I smile widely and kick a near by stone so hard against her car, there's a huge dent in it.

"You are going to pay for that!" She screached.

"You have no proof I did it, I don't even know what you're talking about- oh, did you look at that dent in your car already? Did you drink and drive and hit something?" I question like a bimbo.

"Kairi, it doesn't matter. Sora is going to be with me in the end so don't waste your time on something that was and never will be there."

"Cause I'm a blond yeah yeah yeah!" I squeal and hop inside my house leaving her speeding off in her porsche.

I slammed my door.

"Kairi, you're all wet!" Sora exclaims grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wrapping it around me. He hugs me tightly and I return it.

There was no way that this was all just a lie. Namine was just messing with my head. Too bad I already mess with my own head, hahah!

* * *

"What?" Roxas exclaimed loudly, "Kairi isn't going anywhere!" Roxas grabbed my hand.

"Ven, I never agreed to this." My aunt pleaded.

"She is my daughter, I have the rights for her." He continued, raising his hand for Roxas to stop rambeling on and on and on.

"No way! Kairi is going to stay here, I don't give shit!" Roxas yelled.

"Watch your language boy!" My father warned Roxas.

"I talk how ever the fuck I want! You are not taking her away!" Roxas held on to me almost crushing me.

"This can be reasonable!" My aunt continued to pleads with small tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's reasonable to keep her here!" Roxas blurted.

"She can visit, but she'll live with me. That is that." My father pulled on my arm.

"But all the way in Hollow Bastion? No, that is too far!" My aunt whailed.

"It is necessary."

"It's necessary for me to kick your ass!" Roxas roars loudly pulling me back to him.

"Dad, I really don't want to go." I frown. "I really need to stay. All my friends are here." I lie, I knew I had none.

"You'll get new ones." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I want ne ones? No, I don't think so!" I remember what the younger Ven said to me before, "I am human and I have rights too!" I shout.

He starts to stare blankly, obviously he didn't expect that one.

"We will talk about this some other time." He grunts and kisses my cheek.

Then he left after Xion hugged me real quickly and I watched them pull out of the drive way in their car.

"Kairi, I promise I will do everything in hand that I can do to make you stay with us, I promise." She assured.

"I want to sleep over at Sora's today." I mumble and my aunt nods.

She knew I wouldn't be here for long because my father would win.

* * *

"You'll need my help?" Sora tilts his head to the side when I came out of the bathroom in one of his shorts and T-shirts with damp hair.

"Sora, it's inevitable, my dad has good ties and he's my father, there is no way my aunt will win me. Not even with your help."

"My mother has better ties. I swear...she's a great lawyer." He smiles taking my in his arms.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to leave you." I whisper in his neck.

"Don't worry, hes not going to take you away from me. "Sora holds my chin between his thumb and his pointing finger. He kisses me softly.

I started crying between kisses, "Please, Sora..." I whimper and he kisses me again, "Please don't kiss me like that...it feels like I will never see you again." I sob and tears roll from my cheeks.

He groweled a little, "I will until you stop crying." He holds my lower back.

I sigh in defeat and let him kiss me until my tears stopped faling.

"See, all better!" He grins childishly. I loved that smile. So adorable, so Sora-like.

"Yes...it is." I return his smile and let my lips brush his once more.

He blushes covering his face with his thin fingers.

"What?" I giggle.

"You're just so cute!" He exclaims and tackles me until we get tired and fall asleep.

If only I could be like this for eternity.

Well, at least until my love explodes like D-Y-N-A-M-I-T-E!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dolled up.

I wake up in Sora's firm arms and I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"Sora, wake up." I nuzzle in his chest.

He groans a little shifting closer to me, "Yes?" He croaked sounding so adorable and sleepy.

"It's time to get up." I tease giggling to him.

"I don't feel like it right now." He groaned and rolled on his back, resulting me on top of him.

"Come on, please?" I whine a little as his arms wrap around my waist.

"No!" He said like a little child, smirking at me.

"You leave me no choice." I sigh.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked playfully.

"I shall tickle you!" I giggle and start my duel. "Now let me go!" I smile. Finally, his weakness, laughter caused by me!

"Pft-heh-ne-nev-haha-never!" He laughed rolling around making me roll with him until we crash to the floor.

"See what you did?" I frown crawling out of his hold.

"Awww, don't be mad at me!" He pouts sticking his lower lip out, for major heart shudder affect.

"I'm-I'm not!" I exclaim walking into the bathroom with my old pair of jeans and a fresh new T-shirt from Sora that smellt just like him. When I was done changing in the bathroom I came out shaking my hair out of my ponytail to let it fly loosly around my face.

"Okay, uhm Kai-" Sora snickers.

"Yeah?" I ask tilting my head.

"This will sound crazy but I think your dad is throwing rocks at my window." Sora stated looking out of his window.

"What?" I ask confused sharing the sigh he saw and stare, it really was my father, I open the window and dodge the next on coming stone.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" I scream.

"What are you doing, spending the night at that boys house?" My father screamed back with a crazy, enraged face on him.

"You're over reacting!" I scream back annoyed.

"You get down here right now!" He yelled at me.

"I don't have to do ditz!" I shout shutting the window and sitting on Sora's lap, pouting. "He's totally embaressing." I cross my arms.

"Don't worry, I will try not to laugh." He snickered.

"It's not funny!" I squeal pounding weakly on his chest. He put me down and sighed, then he took my hand and we went downstairs to talk to my father.

"She's coming with me right now!" My father glared at Sora, "You are not going to see her for a long time!"

"Hey, lets talk reasonably." Sora tries, leaning against the door frame.

"Reasonable? WHAT?! For all I know, you're sleeping with my daughter!" My father screached with a red face.

Sora blushed, "I've never- I wouldn't. I haven't!" He mumble/shouts embaressed.

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"I swear, I've never done such to Kairi!" Sora raised his hands in a non-guilty way.

My dad just glared and took my hand. "She is going home, right now."

"I don't think so. Not yet." I complain and gently take my hand out of his. "I'm sorry, it's just, I am not ready yet."

"Do you think I was ready losing her?" He blurts.

"Losing who?!" I give him an confused look.

He just shakes his head and leaves as I stare at him sadly.

"I feel so bad." I whimper to Sora.

"Don't worry it's okay." He holds me tightly and we walk back inside of the house. "I already broke all the rules, so what is one more by keeping you with me?" He mumbles in my hair.

* * *

I was sitting in my room surfing the internet, did you know that koala's can rip your face off with ease? Well...anyways, I get a call and I pick it up, my phone didn't recognize the number, and neither did I.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Uhm, hi, it's Xion."

"Oh, hi." I say a little less enthusiasticly than usual.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" I ask tapping my finger on my lap.

"Well, I was thinking that we could talk back where you live, in your room. If you don't mind."

"Oh, sure, when are you going to come?"

"I'm sorta, waiting outside already."

I get up and run downstairs opening the door for her to enter. She scurries inside and trots upstairs to my room. She then sits down on my bed, looking down at the floor.

"What is it, Xion?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I just wanted you to know something, I don't think you would believe me though." She said warily fidgeting with her fingers and her shirt.

"You can tell me anything, believe me, I'm crazy enough to believe anything."

"I saw that blond girl talking to you the other day."

"Namine?" I ask blinking a couple of times.

She nods, "Well, there's a secret she has with Sora."

"Oh! That they're fiancee's? I already know that!" I giggle a little nervously.

She shakes her head, "No, no, that's not it. It's something else. Sora is a nightmare." She nods.

"What are you talking about? I don't think I understand." I whisper a little trying to comprehend.

"He's a nightmare keeper." She tells me.

"What's that?" I tilt my head.

She sighs deeply, "Well, you see, a nightmare keeper is assigned a human to protect. Since you are a 'special' kind, you have 2, Namine, and Sora. They help you stay sane, and they erase your dreams. Let's say that they make your life better, they're set out to only make you happy. Since you're a 'special' sort of person, they decided to come in reality. But, there are rules that they're supposed to follow. And Sora just broke all of them."

I stare and furrow my eyebrows, that's some weird story..."Well, what else?" I say curiously.

"They're not allowed to fall in love with their assigned human, and Sora about broke ever rule. I guess he just couldn't help himself. He was never supposed to fall for you. It was not destined to be like that. But he made it happen."

"You-who are you?" I peer at her deeply.

"I am a light keeper, I watch over nightmare keepers." She said. "And, you should listen to Namine, she's not trying to hurt you, but she wants to protect Sora from the consequences." Xion explains.

"All of this really just seems unreal. That can't be true. This is a normal world. Things like this just don't exist!" I exclaim trying to proove to her how weird she was sounding.

"I'm not telling lies. I can't. I am not able to lie. Only tell the truth, which I am sorry, but-you can't be with Sora."

"You're acting absurd! Sora loves me, and I love with him!" I cry.

"That is the problem, Kairi. He's not supposed to love you. No matter how harsh this sounds, he isn't allowed to love you."

"That's crazy!!" I scream. "I love him!" I wanted to cry and yell and shout until I woke up from all of this. But this was no dream, it was reality.

"You need to realize that he can't be with you. No matter how much you or he wants to. It's the rule. Because, if he goes any farther with this, he will die."

"This isn't real. Things like this just don't happen in this world! It's a dream! A dream!" I scream at her.

"It's as real as your skin. As real as the rain, can you accept the truth?" She asked.

How could she sound so calm through this whole conversation?

"Do you understand. Kairi? Soon Sora will know what he did and he won't be around you if he knows what's good for him. It will al come, on the 13th he will dissapear." Xion whispered hugging me.

"THAT'S A LIE! STOP IT! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" I scream and burry my face in my blankets, covering my ears.

It's not true, it's not true! It can not be true! It isn't!

* * *

2 weeks have passed and Sora still acted the same, but this would be the day Xion said it would. It was the 13th.

My heart felt cold when Sora pulled me to the corner saying that _'we need to talk'_ line.

"Kairi, I have something to tell you."

"I know you're a nightmare keeper." I whisper holding his hand.

He gasped and grasped my other hand squeezing it, "You-You do?"

"Of course, so tell me, why did you break the rules?" I peer up in his eyes.

"Because when I saw you, I knew I would."

"When I hissed at you? When I was bleeding, leaning against the tree? Do you know what happened?"

"I remember everything."

_*Flashback*_

_"But-But she needs help!" The girl, Namine-I guess- protested pulling him back._

_He tuned back around to raise his right pierced eyebrow at her. He looked down at me and looked back at the blond who was ready to hold a temper tantrum before him. He sighed, bending down to me, "You're head is bleeding." He said quietly._

_"No shit." I laugh sarcasticly._

_He gave me a 'whatever' look and turned back to the girl._

_"Okay, I guess she does.." He said to her sighing running his hand through his spiky hair that sprung right back in to place._

_*End*_

I laugh, "The first words you said to me were _'You're head is bleeding_.'" I laugh at the memory and hold my breath.

"And then you said _'No shit_.' sarcasticly to me." Sora joined with the soft laughter.

"Wow, you fell in love with her?" I giggle, "How weird." I say.

"But I just couldn't stop loving you. So I asked you out."

"And it made me so happy."

"Our first kiss."

"It was the world to me."

"That's why I continued to fall in love with you. Because I knew what would happen to me, but I didn't care." Sora sighed. "Love makes you crazy, doesn't it?"

"I guess so..." I reply, "What is going to happen to us?" I ask with hurt in my eyes.

"I will dissapear if I continue loving you."

"And then what?" My lips tremble.

"I don't know. This never happened before. I'm not sure."

"What will I do without you?" I whimper with a shaky body.

"You did great without me, you didn't care what people said, so you'll be able to do it without me, right?" He raised my chin to make me look in his eyes.

"No. I couldn't Sora, there is no way." I start to cry.

I have been crying a lot lately...

"Yes you will, even if I have to erase your memories." He sighs.

"NO! Don't! I don't want you to ever do that! Don't even say that!" I cry in pain. Why was love such a pain in my heart?

"Please, Kairi, I know that I will dissapear because I can't stay away from you."

"Don't you dare! No matter where you go, I will find you! Because I love you."

"I love you more." He stroked my hair and looked down in my eyes.

"Forever?" I ask shaking in his hold.

"And after." He answered.

"I really don't want this to happen to you. I swear, I'll do anything to keep you with me!"

"I'm not human. It's not supposed to be." He answers.

"But we are supposed to be together! This is real!" I clutch on to him and don't ever want to let go.

"I wi-wish, it could be-" I saw a tear escape his eyes.

I kissed him, so hard and so urgent. He held on to me and kissed me back, melting in rythm, making it hard for me to breathe and talk. It was the most romantic and passionate kiss we've ever had. Sora ended the kiss because he knew I was feeling light headed from lack of air, but I didn't give a damn!

"Please, kiss me again." I whimper against his fingers on my lips. "Yes? Please?"

He closed his eyes and gave me a short powerful kiss.

"I will never stop loving you."

"I wouldn't imagine on stopping." I reply.

He chuckled, "I know, you're to stubborn. Now you and your cute stubborn little head, come on." He takes my hand and we ditch school.

"Where are we going?" I laugh following his lead, pulling me with me.

"A place to remember!" He smiles and we ride in his car for a long time. Me super excited on our little trip.

I recognized the place immeadiatly.

The first place I saw Sora.

At this exact tree.

He leans against the tree and I stood before him.

"You were right here. Here is where I fell in love with you. When I broke our rule." His face was super pale.

"Sora." I whisper.

"Shh. I know, I'm starting to dissapear. So, lets say our goodbyes now." He smiles.

"I am Kairi, and I am in love with you." I bowe.

"And I'm Sora, and I'm also in love with you!" He coughs covering his face with his hand.

He slumped down the tree and I followed him falling.

I started crying while he kissed me one last time.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. Rule number three: Don't fall in love with the weird boy." He lectured.

I laughed in sadness, "I already did." I whisper and fall in his arms.

Soon, I am leaning against the tree alone.

He was gone.

And I believed I stayed there until the next day. Crying myself to sleep.

I missed him already.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: i'm so afraid.

Nothing has been making sense, my grades have been as good as ever, but my particapation in every class is slipping. Counselors try to talk to me, but I wont let them reach me. Randmom people who I've never even talked to come up to me and ask what is wrong, but they don't know. All they care about is looking good to otherss by pretending.

I knew it all.

**September**-

Numb

**October**-

Dead inside

**November**-

Left alone

**December**-

Shut off to the world.

It seemed like years to me. 4 years, instead of 4 months. 4 months ithout my certain heroine of happiness. He was gone afterall and I hadn't told him everything I wanted to.

I never was able to realize what I had, once I completely lost it.

And it feels shattering.

All I've been feeling was morose. Pure sullen and broken. Thrown aside. I just don't know what to do or believe anymore, find new love? No. That is not possible, nothing is possible without him. Everything just heaves on to my chest and brakes me apart.

"Kairi, come on, get out of that room of yours, please, your father is waiting." My aunt said calmly peeking into my room.

I had already packed my things. And we even had 4 months to fight. Yet, I know. We lost. No matter how much I protested, I had lost and would move, move away from my only memory of him.

I take my restly belongings and stare at my empty room one more time. It meant nothing now. I walk downstairs in a ill-minded mood and didn't speak.

To think of this a bit longer.

I haven't spoken in 4 months. Not to anyone. I was a mute, the only thing I ever mentioned was his name. They tried to make me, in school. But I usually got sent out or the principals office. Don't I have the right to remain silent?

I believe I do.

Downstairs they wait. The pain of recognition of Roxas's long face as he waits for me, and walks me to the car.

"Kairi, you can always come here, there will always be a room for you, here. And there will always be someone here for you. I love you, don't forget me. Write me sometimes. I'll enjoy reading it." He huggs me for a long time and it feels like I was being crushed.

Then my aunt hugged me and looked me in the eyes one last time before letting me go. Then I looked at the house again before getting into the car.

"You'll love your new home!" My father exclaims happily.

I stare at him.

"I see, okay then, I know your sad on leaving, but you had no other option." My dad sighed.

I stare down at my hand. The purple gem on my ring still there. I rub it a couple of times thinking about what I will grow to be.

It hurts saying his name at night when I scream of dreams. All the same dream, the one where I let him slip before my eyes. The one I despise and don't want to see anymore, my reflection. So horrid and bare to me, I feel left alone.

Through the whole ride I keep to myself and mainly stare at all of the blurring flashes of green trees passing me.

* * *

"Well here you are. Want me to show you your room?" He asked excitedly.

I shake my head.

"Okay then, you'll find it." He sighed as I took my things and went upstairs, looking through all of the paintings and rooms. Making myself familiar with where I would be staying for quite some time.

I drop my suitcase on the floor and un-zip it, then I took my clothing, one by one and hung them in my new closet. I stopped at his shirt. The one I allowed myself to have. I stare down at it a couple of times and then pick it up. When I look back I see a picture that was hidden in it was sticking out.

I pick it up between two shaking fingers.

I always knew someone was taking a picture that day, I guess I just ignored it.

Memories of when he asked me to be his girlfriend popped into my mind.

How he asked me to be his girlfriend. How I agreed. How we kissed and I felt a flash.

Well here was the picture. Of the 2 of us. Together, locking lips on the carousel.

I hold the picture to my heart and notice writings on the back.

_I love you, Kairi,_

_You are the reason I am able to breathe,_

_You are the reason I am able to love,_

_You are the sun, the moon, and stars,_

_I know all the lines, and we said them before,_

_So I say, I love you,_

_Once more._

_-Sora._

I cried.

Tears.

Burning ache in my chest.

I am screaming, at the picture, at the memories, at the thought of him and I.

My dad walks into my room and stares at me, I ignored him, filled with pain, reading the words over and over again, screaming until the burning took over, the burning was me.

"SORA!!" I scream and a shot op pain growels in my heart. "SORA!" I scream again crying and breaking down.

Falling on to the floor, broken in shock, yes, I tried to make it, but the thought tortured my own soul. The little that was left, since a part of me left with him.

My body curls into a curled up position laying my head against the wooden floors. My red hair that he love in my face. My fingers he touched so many times clutching myself for support.

The eyes he said were beautiful.

The stranger in my reflection that he loves.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Valse D'amour

"Where are you going?" Xion asked running after me opening the door. "It's cold outside! Do you even know what time it is?" She hisses closing the door.

I shake my head and open the door again. Then Xion pulls my arm back into the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" She arched an eyebrow.

I shrug shaking out of her hold, climbing into the car. She immeadiatly ran to the passengers seat for me and got in, still in her shorts and bright yellow tank top.

"It's late. Come back inside." She insisted taking a gentle hold on my hand.

I star the car and drive off, Xion sighed buckeling her seatbelt around her, with crossed arms she stared out of the window.

Sighing, and resting her head against the window she turned towards me, "It's the 3rd time already. I don't know why you keep on going back."

I fell silent and kept driving until we reached the edge of a forest. Then I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles went white, and the ring was pressed against my pale skin.

Xion looked around, "This place is new, want to tell me why he took you here?" She raised an eyebrow getting out of the car. I started hiking over rocks and dirt until I reached the familiar thorn wall filled now, with roses.

I stepped towards it and made space for it to enter, Xion followed and gasped once she was through.

_"I love you." His soft lips pronounced._

I remembered the words he whispered to me under the tree. Our first kiss underneath the weeping willow.

I understand this tree, always hanging down, never looking up, always sorrow. Yet so romantic. I don't know.

"Sora." I whisper at the swing where he once held my hands in his gently while swinging me back and forth.

"First date, huh?" She questioned and I nodded in response, still mute, trying to keep the air with memories.

Then I stroked the tree we were under.

"I'll always love you." I laugh slowly and quietly before leaving and getting in the car once more with bloodshot eyes.

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi!" The one girl and boy I managed to 'befriend' without words came jumping over to me. "Guess what? Guess what?!" She squealed.

Now, I was a junior at this new school.

I wasn't known as the crazy girl, not at this school.

But therefor...

I was called the strange weirdo mute girl.

I look up at her to hint that I was listening. I tilet my head as if to say 'what?'

"Well, I'm going to throw a valentines party on Friday! Isn't that great?" She smiled keeping her jump at a steady pace.

I nod and swallow hard. Valentines day without Sora? No. I don't want to do such. I'll probably not go to her party and sit at home with a bowl of ice cream.

Vanilla ice cream.

And Strawberry.

_"Uhm...I want Vanilla!" I say grinning at him._

_He raised his pierced eyebrow, "Wow, really? Vanilla is such a-"_

_I stop him, "Such a childish flavor? So what, it happens to taste great!" I say to him pushing him lightly._

_He laughed, "Okay then, I'll have Strawberry."_

_I smirked and said, "And you said that my choice was childish!" I giggle._

I blow on my hands before looking up at my only male friend. I hold on to Sora's T-shirt I was wearing.

"So, are you going to come?" The boy asked nicely holding on to my shoulder.

Yes, that shoulder. The bitemark.

_"Kairi?" He asked touching my elbow. I flinched, remembering what happened today and he removed his hand as soon as I backed up. I took a deep breath, turned around and moved my hair to the side to reveal where I was hurt, the black and purple bite marks on my shoulder, and the bruise on my elbow. "Oh, god. Who did this to you?" He asked a little angry as he turned me around tossed my shirt that had small blood stains on the back of it. He rummaged in his closet and threw one of his T-shirts at me._

_I pulled it over my head and it was a little big on me but I didn't care that much about that. My lips tremble a little as I figet with the shirt on my small frame._

I edge away flinching a little and shake my head. They both frowned.

I mouthed a quick 'sorry' to them before leaving. As the bell rang and I was about to go home I spotted a old room on the end of the hall everyone used the least. Labeled 'music room'.Walking into the music room. The piano in this room was different. It was black and the keys were heavy, indicating that it was either new, or hardly ever used. Which was fine with me because then I wouldn't have to share it with anyone, or worry about anyone walking in on me.

I play a couple of lines on it and stop, my fingers aching for some reason, and I make my way to the door, to leave school.

I really wanted to go like I used to was, always cheery, I want to, so badly, but my memories keep holding me back and telling me that I could never be like that again. All I wanted to do is live life like Sora wanted me to! Just to break free.

"Kairi! Come on!" Xion yelled from inside of her car, a couple of her friends inside looked at her like she was crazy.

Xion looked warily at me and then back at her friends who stared at me with that look.

The look.

The one that pissed me off, every single day, with people at my old hell-hole school.

**LOOSEN!**

"What the fuck are you looking at?! Do your eyes always stay oggling like that? You look like a fucking idiot!" I burst and Xion stares with wide eyes.

"She actually spoke." A couple of people whispered towards me and it made me go so angry.

One of Xion's friends stepped out of the car and stepped in my face.

"Now I know why you don't talk, only shit comes out." The girl hissed flipping her hair in my face.

"Get out of my face you cunt!" I hiss back pushing her.

She gasped and pushed me hard into the ground grabbing my hair and starting a fight.

**BREAK!**

"BRING IT ON BITCH!" I scream starting to hit her back.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually got in a fight. I am so dissapointed in you, Kairi. I don't know what to do with you anymore." My father sighed when I was sitting in the principals office with the other girl and her parent.

I go back to being quiet.

"Yeah!" The girl said nasaly, "Someone should like, lock her up or something. She is totally weird and can't control her anger. She like, needs counseling." She continued to fake-sob in front of everyone. Which worked with them all.

I glare at her.

"What is going on with you?" My faher quesioned, "Ever since our last talk back at your aunts, you've been acting so weird when I visited you." He stated gesturing to me.

I don't reply, eyeing my ring closely.

"What happened to you that you just slip like that?!" He asked more loudly and angry. Not like him.

"Sora." I mutter, "That's what happened." I cross my arms and legs and stare down at my left wrist under my shoulder.

"I'm sorry hunny, but he was an asshole." My dad whispered in my ear for only me to hear.

I gasp looking up at him with disbelief. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! HE WAS THE SWEETEST IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!" I scream getting up.

"Sit down." The principal ordered.

"You know what?" I start laughing maniacly, "You all think I need help, don't you? You all judge on appearance, don't you?" I continue my soft laughter, teas forming in my eyes.

**Reload.**

"Well guess what?" I smile crazily and daft. I then take the principals glass of water and smash it against the door, "I HATE BEING DIFFERENT!" I scream storming out of the room, out of the school. Crying.

I bump into someone and whoever it was dropped a bunch of papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apoligized and bent down,evnthough I was the one who ran into him in the first place.

I look at one of the papers, some words scribbled beneath an emblum labeled 'home of thoughts'.I rub my eyes and help pick up all of the papers not even looking at his face once, and hand them to the person our hands brushed, I felt this weird tension. Either way I started to walk away.

"Hey! What's your name?" He asked.

I keep rubbing my eyes, not letting him get a look at my face, and vice versa.

"It's Kairi." I state and break out of the grip and keep running.

I storm into my house and up the stairs in my room grabbing my cell phone from my bed. I dialed a few numbers and bit my lip, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Roxas?" I ask hugging myself and holding the phone to my ear.

"Kairi? Oh, hi! Haven't heard from you at all!" He laughs a little.

"Uhm, Roxas, can you pick me up?" I ask holding the phone closer.  
"What? I can't hear you?" He said sounding hard to understand.

"Can-you-pick-me-up?" I ask again.

The other line was disconnected.

Damn it! When ever I needed help, it was never there.

"STUPID!" I scream slamming my phone against the wall. I crawl over it to listen to _his_ voicemail-just one more time.

Sora's number.

"_Hello, you've reached my voicemail. I'm not available right now. So please leave your number and name behind so I can get back to you_." His recorded voice was the only thing I could hear from him now.

I cry pressing my lips together. Why was I so weird?

I hear the door open downstairs. And then footsteps up my room.

"Kairi." My father stepped in the door.

"What?" I ask grudgingly clutching the papers.

"I have talked to autthorities and we think it's best that you talk to a professional..." He swallowed for a moment, "For a while, staying." He exhaled.

My eyes went wide, "Are you sending me to some kind of crazy people house?" I gasp and hiss at the idea.

"No hon, it's not like that. You will be living in a house with a couple of other people, you will have a personal doctor to talk to for a while, until you calmed down and free'd your mind." He explained.

"Basicaly a looney house." I snort.

He shook his head, "It's best that you go and pack your things. You're going tomorrow." He nodded and I got up.

"Like I really care. I just get sent from place to place." I laugh bitterly grabbing my suitcase. I re-packed all of my things, I never gotten many things in my stay here. So I didn't have much to pack.

Looney house?

I'll show them.

* * *

"Hello, there, you must be new." A young girl with messy hair tied in a small ponytail greeted me.

I grunt, wearing my punk clothes, as usual.

"I see you like loud music?" She peeped.

"Don't stereotype, just because the way I dress. But yes, I do like it." I grunt slowly as she apoligized hesitantly.

She nodded and showed me the dining room where everyone who was living in here would be at. They all looked happy and all wore different styles of clothes.

But one person pulled my eyes.

"Hey, aren't you Kairi?" His figure got up and pointed to me.

I didn't speak. I just stared at his figure.

You've got to be kidding me


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: This is how-it should be-done

I let my eyes wander the figure over, and over, and over again. It can't be true, I'm not seeing right. N-O W-A-Y!!! They sent me here for a reason, because now I was truly crazy!

I am on drugs, that has to be it.

"Aren't I right? Your name's Kairi, right? You bumped into me the other day." He said still pointing at me.

I felt the pretty colors before my eyes again and the world blacked out.

* * *

I woke up by someone fanning me, the cold air blowing in my face as I squint upwards in her face,

"Oh, you fainted! I hope you're okay!" A girl whispers with her blond hair all in her face, messy and random.

"I'm Rikku, by the way."She said helping me up.

I shake her hand, confused.

"And your name is?" The blond tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles. She seems very happy and hyper.

"Her name's Kairi, right?" I felt the tingle on my arm as I turned back around.

I swooned, threateningly to faint again but I brought myself back together.

"S-Sora?" I ask glancing up at him with heavy eyes. He was here, everything to me! LIFE MADE SENSE AGAIN!

"That's my name, how did you know?" he tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I-I, I think I'm dead." I laugh crazily, sitting down in a nearby chair. I let my hand righ through my bangs as I bend over, thinking hard. "Can-can I just like, uhm, find out how exactly I died, it was a car accident wasn't it?" I say looking up at the blond girl.

"Silly, you're not dead. You just fainted." She giggled.

"But HE!" I exclaim pointing at him accusingly, "He vanished!" I try to explain. "He is my boyfriend!" I almost yell.

A woman, who seemed to be in charge grabbed a walkie talkie and whispered, "We have a 476 right here, severe, back up needed." She said quietly.

I snap my head up and glare at the woman, "There is nothing wrong with me!" I sneer and get up placing my hands on my hips.

I turn to face him.

Take him in. Look in his eyes.

"Sora." I let my heart melt and my hand rest on his cheek. "Don't you remember me?" I ask quietly.

He gazes at me for a mili second, "Uhm, you ran into me the other day, making my papers fall to the ground.

"But you are my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"I repeat a 476! Back up NOW!" I hear the lady say one more time before a group of huge, tall and buff men walked in the room taking a hold on to each of my arms. Picking me up from the ground and carying me away.

"I demand you to let me down!" I screach kicking my legs wildly around until I couldn't anymore.

The last thing I saw was a girl, the girl I know, with her soft porcelain face and blond curls under a white hoody. She smiled at me with her piercing blue eyes before mouthing the words 'safe' to me.

* * *

_I was in a dark place. So cold and dark. I was dreaming._

_"So I see, you've made it." A sweet voice said behind me, scaring me out of my mind._

_"Namine, almost scared me there." I laugh a little, crossing my arms, "So, tell me what is going on!" I exclaim with fire in my eyes._

_"We're watching over you is all." She shrugged, her perfect blond hair swaying around._

_"Sora dissapeared though! But now, now he's-HERE!" I almost scream waving my hands around my sides._

_She laughed, covering her lis, "He's fine. Believe me, he has perfect memory of everything that ever happened between you and him." She smiled her blond curls around her shoulders._

_"Then-then why did he-what? I mean, doesn't he-" I start._

_"Love you?" She arched an eyebrow._

_I nod hesitantly._

_"Well, Kairi, I thought you listened to Xion, he can't love you or else he'll leave for good, it was a great thing that they let him back in, because he does a good job." Namine explained._

_"So he-he doesn't love me?"_

_"No, he loves you plenty-more than you can imagine."_

_"Then why-" I start._

_"He doesn't want to leave because that would mean he would never see you again."_

_"But-but...can't we still be-" my lip trembled._

_"Stop telling her such horrible things!" My angel cried holding me from behind. His arms wrapping around my neck._

_"You know it's true." Namine hisses at him._

_"You know what? Next time I'll go with his other deal. Because I love her."_

_"There won't be a next time choice for you. Your only choice is to stay away from her." Namine said sternly._

_Sora glared at her,"I said because-I-love-her!" Sora said in a searious tone back at her._

_Namine sighed throwing her hand in the air- "You are going to regret this!" She exclaimed walking out of the room._

_"Sora."_

_"Yes?" He asked gazing down at me with those beautiful blue eyes, those oh to pretty lips forming in a small smile._

_"I think you should go with her talk. I think she's right." I chocke._

_"You don't want me?" He asked coming up in front of me._

_"I do-more than anything! I want you to never leave! That's why I don't want you to dissapear!"_

_"Are you seting my free?" He said frowning._

_"I'll never set your heart free, it's always mine." I whisper._

**SNAP!**

A hard feeling on my poor little back woke me. I was in a cold room filled with no color at all, just pale white, everythng, except for me, the one who stuck out.

If I were a albino rabbit in the forest I would probably be eaten first, explaining how I stick out here.

"Kairi, you finally woke up." A man in a white lab jacket smiled down at me.

"Why did you do that? Why did you take me away?" I ask groweling at him.

"Well, Kairi, surely, you were going kind of weird in there." He laughed softly.

"Crazy, you mean? Well, no, I wasn't, if you knew, then you wouldn't think so. But since you don't, I suggest you butt out of it." My voice snarls as I get up, ready to leave.

he holds me back and sighs.

"I believe you." He smiled.

"No you don't." I state back.

"How would you know?" He raised an eyebrow, still smiling, which pissed me off.

"You have that certain look on you. You just want to do your job, and are willing to believe just about anyone because you get paid for it. I mean, I would do your ob of listening to nutcases all day if I got paid." I smirk back.

"Would you please be quiet?"

"Why? So you can lie to me some more? No, I don't think so." I roll my eyes and jump for the door, but he easily catches me around his waist and pulls me back.

"I wasn't done talking back yet." He said with a firm grip on my shoulder and super close to my face.

"This is sexual harrasment." I say in a monotone before leaving the room. Satisfied with myself I walk back into the room where everyone was sitting in. Now only I and Rikku was inside.

"Uhm, can you show me my room?" I ask her.

She jumped up, perkily, "SURE!" She exclaimed and brought me down the hall upstairs to a huge room all for myself.

"This is big..." I say and I could've sworn, it echoed a little.

"Hope you like it!" Rikku waved and closed the door as I took in my room.

I set my things down and sighed. I wish my dream was real, but then-I kind of don't.

Anyways it's all the same. I get up resting my chin on the back of my hands.

Sora, Sora, Sora. What is happening to me?

I check and look at my purple ring, he once gave me.

I get up sternly and determined and start to search for Sora in this looney home of crazies.

When I recognize him searching for a book somewhere in the shelves, my heart skips several times. Yes, I did indeed love him.

"Sora!" I blurt clumsily running towards him.

I crash into him and he gets up, helping me. "I have a feeling, you have a tendency of running into me a lot, don't you?" He asked grinning his goofy smile.

"You don't even know!" I joke giggling like crazy.

"Did you want something?" He asked looking at me with a little glint in his eyes..

"You know it's me, right, Sora? You know, me, Kairi, your girlfriend!" I smile jumping up and down next to him.

His face went searious, "I seariously am not who ever you think I am, I'm sorry but I don't know you." He said, the corner of his delicate lips twitching.

"You always do that." I taunt.

"Do what?"

"Your lip twitches when you lie!" I point out.

"I ahrdly even know you!" He exclaims madly and tries to get away from me.

"Yes you do. Stop acting so silly! We're alone, drop the act!" I smirk happily and pull him towards me.

Sora turned to me and glared at me hard and meanly. His stare so cold, I shivered.

He grabbed my wrist forcefuly and came down far to meet my eye level.

"You are starting to annoy me, leave me alone!" he hisses, "freak." He mutters throwing my hand away as he turns around, taking 4 steps as I stare behind him.

He turned around with a hurt face, pouting lips, and ran right back to me.

"I'm so sorry Kaiwi, I just can't do it!" He whined leaning down to kiss me, "I'm so sorry, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. We can't be, if I want you to be able to survive." He whispers, "I love you, Kairi." He kissed me again before looking around quickly and hurrying away.

I stare after him and bend down to my knees.

Tears curled down my face as I was sitting against the bookshelf with a closed decision.

I could never get over him.

Finally, my nightmare became reality and I hated it more than anything!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: All of you.

I tried to see Sora as much as I could, but he just avoided me with the same painful expression of wanting as he inched awa, further and further away from me.

"Gather in the hall." The psycho psychiatrist who was there when I woke up, after supposed be going 'crazy' when I saw Sora.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I rush out of the door and walk downstairs.

"Today, we'll be in the pleasure of assigning you your psychiatrists today!" He said happily as I noticed an un-even amount of people in the room. "As you may have figured, we have a couple of new kids who want to become psychiatrists, and they are also being assigned to you."

I groan.

"For example, take Kairi here." He gestured towards me, "She has a psychiatrist who is about her age." He smiled down at me, "And her name-"

Her? Please don't let it be -

"Namine."

Damn it.

"Kairi, please, we don't use that word in here." He looked down at me frowning.

Oh, did I say that outloud? I must have.

"We'll be leaving you off to your sessions, staff, will you please decend to your subject. That will be all." He said and walked out of the door.

I watched with hurt as I saw Sora walking over to Rikku. I envied her.

"Well, then, Kairi-isn't it?" She asked with her blond hair.

"You know that already."

"Whatever do you mean? I just met you!" She said in a fake sounding voice, laughing fakely.

"You better stop pulling this act because it's not working." I hiss when she and I were in a room by ourselves.

"Oh, I know. Kairi, I know it all. But obviously you understand that I picked you before Sora could even blink at your name on the list because of a reason."

"Which is?"

"To make sure you understand that I am not your enemy. I am totally not that. But I must tell you, that I won't be here forever because the light keepers are saying that they will assign me to someone else tomorrow. But, we can still be friends."

"What about Sora?"

"He'll still be there for you." She sighed, smiling as she rested her arm on a stool.

I sigh in relief and smile, "Well, I'm sorry, but it's going to be awkward." I try to explain.

"Don't." She stopped me with one of her simple, gentle hands. "No, I will be your friend, and that is that, understand?" She said a little forcefuly.

I nod slowly and a little shocked at her.

"Yes..." I mutter.

"Good!" Namine said enthusiasticly. "I'll be leaving today and I will call you or something. I got to pack up, so I'll see you later." She waved off after hugging me for a while.

"Thank you for everything, Namine." I say before she smiles and says _'you're welcome, always, Kairi_.' to me and leaves.

I stay in my room for the rest of the day, wondering how my new 'psychiatrist' will be.

* * *

"Morning!" Rikku blasted in my room, "Hey-Hey, did I tell you that Sora is a complete cutie? he's so adorable!" She squealed hopping on to my bed.

I glower a little, "He's mine." I mumble.

She rolled her eyes as if to say 'obviously' and patted me on the head.

"I'm going to go eat some breakfast, don't be late!" She gave me a soldier goodbye before stomping out of the room.

I take off my shirt and sigh looking for something to wear, when out of nowhere I feel a hand on my shoulder.

That shoulder, the bitten one.

"I remember this one." The nightmare said as he pretend caressed it and I froze in shock.

"A-Ax-" I cry horrified.

I turn around to see him smirking at me with wide lips. His red hair crazy as ever. "Did you miss me? Don't worry we'll be spending a lot of time together now, Kairi." He laughed mockingly as he pushed me down to my bed and hovered above me.

"Please!" I beg remembering the last time what happened.

Sora said that Axel will try and hurt me because he ditched Axel a while ago.

He whispered some disgusting things into my ear and I shudder trying to push him off of me, weak as ever.

"Please, don't run." He smirked holding my arms down as he sat on top of me, touching the buttons on my pants, ready to pull them off.

"I swear, this is not going to happen." I hiss at him as I spit in his face and run towards the door.

He was faster than me and closed the door before I could reach it. He pressed me to the door so that my stomach was against it and he pushed his body to mine.

He let some odd noises escape his mouth as he put both of his hands on my hips ready to do the deed.

"HELP! HELP ME! SORAAA!!" I scream sounding majorly shrill as I clutched the door and Axel was feeling me up. "HELP ME! PLEASE, SORA!" I scream louder, shriller and thank god, someone came!

Yes, Sora, finally!

Axel threw me to the floor and got up in Sora's face.

"What are you going to do about it?" He hissed at Sora.

Sora pushed him and demanded him to get out if he knows what's good for him.

Axel grunted before walking towards the door.

"Bitch." He whispered towards me as he walked out and closed the door behind me.

I clung to myself, hugging myself for comfort as Sora came down to help me.

"Are you okay? He didn't get to-you know."

I shake my head, super paranoid, "N-no...I'm just so happy you're here." I whisper slwoly hanging on to him.

He held me tightly, stroking my hair and evey other while my cheek.

"I wish you wouldn't get into so much trouble. Then I wouldn't-"

"What? Have to sooth me and fall more in love with me than you aready are?" I smile sadly.

He groaned, "I want to love you, I want to be allowed to."

"No one allows another to love someone."

"But I-"

"There is not 'but' in what I said." I state holding him back. "There is simply just a 'I love you.'" I whimper touching his face.

He sighed in defeat, "I love you..." He gazed at my lips before biting his own and bending down to kiss me softly.

"And that is what matters."

Sora stood up picking me up with him in the process. "Let's go eat." He said slowly.

"Bu-But Axel is down-"

"Don't worry about him, I'll get rid of him." He smiled holding my hand as we walk into our choices.

If only he weren't in danger.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Endz soz sadz?! NO

"I talked to the counselors." Sora smiled at me. he subject of Axel being Namine's replacement was too much for me to handle. Instead of helping me, he would probably make me more insane than I already was anyways.

"What did they say? If he gets to stay here then I will guarantee that there will be blood around here, and it will be his!" I rage. He calms me down by placing his finger on my lips.

"They fired him." He smiled warmly, tingling me, once more-like he always does.

He stradled my hair, "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" I gaze in his cerulean blue eyes.

"You, and I." He took a deep breath and proceeds to his room leaving me there to think about what he said. I walk back into my own room thinking about everything he had said. Did it really make sense though?

* * *

"Kairi! Check it out, check it ouuuuut!" Rikku stormed in my room jumping up and down on my bed making me rumble around un-comfortably.

"Rikku, please get off of the bed before I throw up....and it wont be pretty!" I warned half heartedly and she jumped off with a great leap.

"We have another me here!" She grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I ask rubbing my head.

"He has the same name, he's perfect! Do you think it's destiny?" She flutters her eyes in a girly way.

"What the hell are you talking about, bimbo?" I get up jumping into a pair of pants and a skin tight T-shirt. She grabbed my arms and hurried me downstairs.

"It's him! He's over there, over there!" Rikku smiled pointing at a boy with silver hair.

"Uhm, Rikku, he isn't new. You and I have known him since I came here." I reply.

She tilted her head, "No we haven't. What are you talking about?" She said.

"It's Riku. You 2 know each other." I reply groaning a little at her bimbo self.

"So you know his name too? Isn't he just gorgeous? I could just swim in those eyes. Do you think you can introduce me?" She batted her lashes with glittering eyes.

I walk over to him alone and stand before him.

"What is it, Kairi?" He asked looking up at me.

"What is up with her?" I ask throwing a look over at her, he bent over to see it too.

"Oh, is she doing that 'I _don't know who he is'_ thing?" He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Kairi, obviously we all are here because we have some slight 'issues' as the tendency I read proceeds. She has a memory problem. That is why she is so active all of the time. She has problems.

"What is your problem?" I ask.

He twitched his lips glaring up at me, switching his expression from calm to pissed. "_What is your problem_? Talk about rude!" He intimidated my voice. "Do you want to die, or something?" He yelled.

After a couple of baffeling seconds.

"I have a slight and minor Bi-polar issue." He smiled.

I backed away slowly and bump into Sora and bumped into an administrator.

"You have a visitor." They said and guided me into some long halls I don't recognize or remember.

I finally reach the person I wanted to talk to for a while.

"XION!" I smile hugging her tigthtly. I stop, "Hold on, don't tell me, dad is sending you here."

She laughed quietly, "He's considering, but I don't really want to, I just came by to drop this off for you. I'll visit more often, promise." She nodded.

She handed me a box and I opened it, when I looked back up, Xion had already left.

Inside the box was a vile of some sort, next to it was a note.

_Give this to Sora._

_-Light Keepers._

So again, I was just the messenger?

I take the box and vile and knock on his door.

"It's open!" He called and I opened the door and saw him, it made me melt. He always looks so good in his gothic attire. I wanted to ravish him so badly...I shake te thoughts out of my mind and hand him the box.

Once his fingers touched it, his body sprung up like something just striked him. "I'll be gone for a while." He said with a blank stare into nothing. His body stiff. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He said like a robot and sent me out of his room.

Weird much? Well, whatever for now, I'll check on him later.

I waddle downstairs and listen to my I-pod Jerry Springer by Weird Al- ( I believe I'm addicted to his songs)

I decide to joke everyone by acting like a weirdo wacko, but it would probably be normal to them. I dance towards my 'doctor' I believe his name was something like Zexion?

"What is it, today?" He asked sighing, I laughed and started singing.

_"They're always swearin', cursin', kickin' butt, and pointin' blame  
On the air? They don't care, they've got no shame  
There was one guy who I'm sure felt a little strange  
When he found out that his wife had a sex change  
They have a tendency to scream and yell constantly  
They have a history of ripping off their shirts!"_

"Kairi, I believe this is not the time to-" He started and I decided to irritate him.

_"Well it's the kind of show where people scream obscenities  
Yankin' hair, throwin' chairs at their hubbies  
"Jerry! Jerry!" Now the crowd starts their favorite chant  
Should I turn off my TV? I just can't  
I have a tendency to watch it religiously  
I have a history of taping each one."_

"Please, Kairi, I have some work to do concerning you."

"What? Saying that I'm a complete wack job? Oh I already know that."

"You can take names given towards you pretty well huh?" He asked raising his brow.

"Of course."

He smirked, "You're a freak."

"What was your first clue?" I ask, smiling.

He noted some things on his paper, reading from upside down _'in denial'_.

"In denial my ass, doc. I'm not in denial of anything!" I almost scream expressing my feelings with my arms and hands.

"You're in denial of me writing this down." He notes.

"That's because it's false!"

"Then proove it to me."

"By doing what?" I provoke.

"You have a ugly sense of style, wear pink sometime." He states in a demanding tone.

"It may be ugly to you but is beautiful to me."

"Come with me." He waves me with him.

He pulled me in a room and ordered me to sit down. "I'm in trouble? Say, do they have doritos in jail?" I laugh, snorting.

He ignored my genius question,"I think that most of your problems are based off of your choice of style. You didn't always have this style of clothes."

"Obviously." I roll my eyes.

"Why did you change it?"

"Because my fucking shameful to be called _'parents'_ are the real nut-jobs. Abusing me mentally and physically." I snort at the memories.

"What did they do?" He asked writing some more stuff.

"Okay, seariously, dude, you don't need to write all of this psychological stuff about me because it really wont do anything to supposedly _'help'_ me." I make quote signs with my hands.

He frowned. Writing some more down. "You don't need to have an attitude problem..." He mumbles.

"I don't have an attitude problem, you have a preception problem."

"You're trying to get smart with me."

"Am I getting smart with you? How would you know?"

"Mothers of teens know why animals eat their young. Something is telling me about your daughter to mother relationship." He notes.

"OKAY FINE! I'll talk! Jeez, you people are annoying." I groan as he smiles, dropping his pencil to his side. "My bitch mother made me play the piano until my fingers literally bled and I could play everything fine."

"What was the effect of Piano's to you now?"

"I can play them easily." I answer, shrugging.

"Do you think her doing that to you made you capable of playing it easier?" He asked gazing at me.

"Hell no! She made me mentally terrified of even pushing a key on it until I finally learned to deal with it." I exclaim loudly, "Anyways, before you go back to scribbeling down stuff while I talk, rude, my mother-whore- her boyfriend abused me."

"Sexualy or physicaly?"

"Both." I answer a little wary. I've never told anyone about that subject.

"Makes you un-comfortable about talking about it?" He asked.

"No!" I say confidently. Eventually I would have to tell someone. "He would always come home, drunk, and come to me in my room. Then he'd basically touch me inapropriatly and I would start to cry. My mother heard me cry for him to stop, but never did anything about it. Then when I tried telling her. She and her boyfriend dunked me and always halfly drowned me in the bath tub. Finally, when someone found out. They got taken away. And I moved to my aunts and my cousin."

"Who found out? How?"

"I have no idea."

"ANd your aunt sent you here?"

"You ask a lot of questions, anyways, no-she did not. I was living with her for such a long time and all of a sudden on my birthday my real father, who I thought was dead popped up and demanded custody. I lived with him for a couple of months."

"You were mute, why?"

I look up trying to explain, "Love took my voice away. You see, Sora, who magically showed up here after-dissapearing, is my boyfriend. When my dad forced me to move with him and his other daughter, I was away from Sora for several months. You know. It made me crazy. I'm in love with him."

"Is he abusive at all?"

I sprung up from my s eat pointing at him."NO WAY! He's the sweetest and kindest person in the whole entire world and if you write down _'in denial'_ about that, then people will find you body in the amazons, 20years from now!" I threaten, almost yelling.

"You threaten people easily?" He ntoed

"No, I'm just sarcastic." I sigh and fall back in my seat.

Zexion nodded. "That would be all for right now. You can leave."

"Finally." I groan walking half way out of the other day and turning back around to add, "You know, not all psychology stuff is always right. And coming from a person like me, it's useful information." I wink and walk away.

I knew. No one knows a psycho better than a psycho.

* * *

"Hey, Riku, check out the new girl! I love her hair!" Rikku chanted running over to me.

OH yeah, her memoty loss thing...

"Hi there, how are you? My name's Rikku! I love your hair! It's such a cool color! I hope we can be friends!" She shook my hand.

"Sure, I'm Kairi." I tell her slowly and Riku sighs behind her mouthing 'hopeless'.

I grin and go back upstairs to see Sora. I open his door and see him with his hands covering his face as he sits down on his bed. He looked up right when I opened it.

"Kairi..." He mutters tiredly.

I rush over to him, "Yes?" I ask. "Oh, do you think that they sell doritos in prison?" I ask him my genius question.

He laughs pulling me close. "You're so silly..."

"Everybody is someone else's weirdo." I smirk playfully.

He smiles. "I need something."

"Tell me what you need and I'll tell you how to live without it."

"I need to leave, Kairi."

"Again?" My lip tremble at the hard words. "Hold on! Don't even start! Never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level! You should know that!"

He sighed, "I have to do something. Make a decision."

"Last time you ' _had to make a decision'_ it ended up with me not talking fro 4 months and almost deciding to not particapate and let my life fall down in to hell!" I scream.

I can't take this again!

"I'm just another outbreak of the human virus which has contaminated Planet Earth, is that what you want me to think when you're not here to tell me that-"

"No. There is such beauty in despair Kairi, don't you think?" He qotes and holds me.

I start pulling away in discomfort. "You're going to leave me! Do you know what it did to me? That's why I'm here anyways!" I rage on."Life is worthless. Would you please leave me Sora so that I can end it all? You're the only reason I'm living for and I wanna start dying."

"Stop it!" He orders kissing me. "No more of that, it makes me feel horrid."

"I wish I would have saved all the tears you made me cry because i would've drowned you in them!" I scream in love sick motions.

"I love you. Listen to me! I'm god damn searious!" He yells.

I fall limp beside him, "When I met you I didn't want anything to do with you_...._it's funny how sometimes you've been doing everything to get out of one place and when you've found the time to leave, it's when you've also found a reason to stay. The reason is you." I look up at him and he kissed a tear away.

"I only need to do this decision. It's important. I hold no interest in being your nightmare keeper anymore." He said in a normal tone.

My eyes widen at those words, "You don't want to be around me anymore?"

"No, because I actually want to-"

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: No words

**Previously:**

_I fall limp beside him, "When I met you I didn't want anything to do with you....it's funny how sometimes you've been doing everything to get out of one place and when you've found the time to leave, it's when you've also found a reason to stay. The reason is you." I look up at him and he kissed a tear away._

_"I only need to do this decision. It's important. I hold no interest in being your nightmare keeper anymore." He said in a normal tone._

_My eyes widen at those words, "You don't want to be around me anymore?"_

_"No, because I actually want to-"_

* * *

I felt sick in my stomach. Again, I'm not loved the way I need. No one gives me what I need. I don't know what I need.

I need Sora to stay.

"No because I actually want to-" He starts explaining and I hold up my hand to stop him

"You're nightmare keeper shit is getting on my fucking nerves!" I interrupted, screaming and jumping up. "I don't want to have anything to do with it! I hate it! It's a fucking joke to me! Because no matter what, you'll never be mine!"

He held my wrists and started shaking me, "Can you ever listen?" He shouted.

"Let me go! Leave me the hell alone! I-I" I struggle, swallowing hard, "**I HATE YOU!" **I scream at the top of my lungs.

His eyes dig deep into my eyes. He searches them.

He hangs his head down and lets go of me, he holds his hands to his eyes and I could've sworn I saw tears rolling down his palm.

I realize the horrible words I said and hold my breath, "S-Sora, I'm...I'm sorry." I whisper in his ear and try to hold his hands.

He ripped out of my grip and stood up as I fell with a hard hit to the ground."You said enough, you're not sorry." He said coldly.

He meant it? He can't be searious. I sat, staring with hard eyes.

"Leave, if you know what is good for you, Kairi." He spats, pointing to the door and I scramble up, scared and run out.

There were goosebumps all over my skin, my head was in rage and sadness.

If only I could rewind time, then I would've listened! I promise! I would've listened to what you had have to say. I swear! I mean it...I didn't mean it!

If only I could rewind the time, the day, where I actually did pull the trigger. Then none of this would've ever happened...

_**Memories:**_

I remember everything vividly. I came home, crying because of something so silly and absurd.

I thought I never had to go through it again. Never.

I had recently moved with my aunt and I was 12 or so, how I really got into my style was on my 13th birthday when Roxas gave me this dark kind of picture, and the characters looked so cool and un-afraid.

I wanted to be like them. After all that happened I wanted it! I had to be like them, to take all of my rage and sadness, all the tears, and throw them away because they seemed so confident.

So I used all of my money for new clothes, new hairstyles, and ne attitude. Of course, the change came a little to quickly and the kids in my school started acting weird around me. And the "friends" I used to have, stopped coming around me. Soon they turned against me and I went into this deep depression that lasted for more than 3 months. I didn't eat breakfast or lunch, no food when I came home, only small things to keep my stomach from groweling every single minute. I knew it was bad for me and all, but still.

I was labeled as the "_trouble maker_" the, "_crazy girl_" and then, my title, "_scizophrenic weirdo who you should never, ever talk to_." I was doing pretty good, wasn't I?

So one day, after I tucked all feelings inside of me, I suddenly bursted out on one silly comment.

"_Shut up? Will you? You're acting like such a bitch_." Yuffie, couldn't you guess?

Anyways, on that day, I decided that she was my arch enemy. And I busted her ass, for saying that, which earned me a major suspension.

Yes, it was. After that though, people didn't stop talking to me, like I was some kind of animal. So I just bursted out on everything, but inside, I was fragile, really.

I am still fragile.

"_You're a loser leave me alone_."

"_Go to hell_."

"_What is your point of existence anyways_?"

Those comments didn't earn them such a bad beating. Except for the root of all evil. The niece of one of the best police file keepers, Yuffie, of course, always knew the right things to say to me, because she knew my history from the records she read.

Only she knows my whole story.

So she used it against me, always.

One little line:

"_Abusive and agressive much, well, you know what they say, like mother like daughter_." She laughed nasaly.

That made me go crazy.

I didn't say anything, and ditched school to go to town, in the shadows, where the real 'bad' things are happening at.

Of course, I wanted to forget about everything anything to forget about it.

I bought funny making and smelling drinks.

And then, what I was looking for, a gun.

So I went home, right? And then I snuck to my room and drank, it made me all woozy, and then I thought about what everyone had said about me, thought about me and I wrote a note.

Then, I held the gun to my head, ready to pull it. But Roxas came in and stopped me.

I felt so useless. Eventually though, I got over it and started looking at all of the positives, still hard to find, but there.

* * *

If only I had pulled the trigger.

Then I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep in my bed right now, I wouldn't be in this situation. Wouldn't have to feel like what I felt like before.

I bit my lip as my redenned face let tears well in my eyes while holding it all in at once.

"I didn't mean it..." I whisper. Oh god, I was as horrible as Yuffie, wasn't I? Just as bad! Just as bad for doing this to someone else.

I held my head in my arms and lay there, asleep and alone.

When I woke up with my swollen eyes that hurt rubbing and moving, I sat up to go change and then eat something.

I took my thoughts in my head and left them lay aside for a while.

"Oh, Kairi, just who I was looking for!" Zexion exclaimed.

I try to smile but end up looking like a nerd."Yeah, what?"

"Do you know where Sora is?"

I froze in place and didn't breathe, didn't speak, just thought. Should I say anything?

He smiled, "That's what I thought, come on, you're crying like a baby, tell me about it." Crying? I didn't notice until I touched my moist face. He moved me along to a room sitting down across from me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say immeadiatly, using my sleeve to wipe my tears away.

He handed me a tissue, but I only used it to figet around my fingers and poke tiny holes in it. "I didn't even say anything yet." He laughed.

"You want to know why I am crying, obviously, or else you wouldn't bring me here to supposedly '_talk'" _I remark.

"Who knows." He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I wanted to ask you out?" He smirked.

"You don't."

"You're right, I don't. It's not my nature, just trying to get you to talk." He said pulling out his notebook.

"I wont talk if that thing is out." I hiss at it.

He rolled his eyes and threw it past me. "There." He sighed, "Talk."

"I argued with Sora, and I said some pretty stupid things to him that I regret."

"Did you talk to him when he was calmed down?"

"No."

"Yeah, it will probably not help much anyways, so- you should try to make it clear to him that you're sorry, in actions."

"How do you suppose I do that?" I snicker bitterly.

"I don't know." He smiled and pulled out a bag of doritos, opening the bag with pleasure and eating it.

I gasp, "You're, number 1, supposed to offer me some, it's like-a rule, number 2, you can't eat. Your manager will fire you!"

"I'm actually the boss of this whole entire company." He said munching some as I watched in envy.

"I need it!" I whine.

"No you don't." He smiled.

"Says the man who probably uses aqua net for his hair, and paints his eyebrows..." I mumble madly. "I still need it!"

"No, you don't NEED it, and that's final!"

"We don't actually NEED anything except for food, air and water, so why don't we all go live in caves and spear large animals for food every day?" I snarl sarcasticly.

He rolled his large eyes and tossed me the bag, "It's half empty!"

"It's half full."

"Whatever." I say and stuff some in my mouth, it tastes so great! "This is like-my energy food." I smile.

He chuckled, "That was my point, you know, I study my patients very well."

"Not your employers, seeing how Axel almost killed me." I glare.

"It was a experiment." He said as a matter of fact. Wearing his pure white lab coat.

"You're the real weirdo if you try to torture your patients."

"It's sot of my by the way job part."

"Torturing?" I raise my eyebrow.

"No, I'm sure you've heard of it by now."

I shake my head, "Anyways I'll go talk to Sora now." I comment.

"Lovely." He smiles as I walk for the door, "Oh and by the way!" He calls, "I have a whole entire empire of those chips, imported for your mental health." He smirked as I grinned and skipped my way to find Sora.

* * *

I guess it would be harder to speak to him, once he's in front of you.

Isn't it always like this? In your imagination everything goes so fast and smooth you don't even know how difficult it is to actually manage with this once it comes down to the point.

"I needed to talk to you." I manage to chocke out as he looks down at me with a normal stare.

"Oh is that so?" He snorted, "Well, I don't feel like talking to you right now." He said trying to get past me.

"No! Don't back away!" I frown and block his way.

We fight, pushing and shoving as I squeal loudly and he grunts.

"You need to listen to me!" I cry.

"You wouldn't let me finish, why should I let you?"

"Because! I know what it feels like! Please!"

"You know, I don't really care." He groweled and I stopped.

"You're acting like such an ass right now."

"And you're acting very hard to manage with right now." He retorted annoyed, pushing past me.

"PLEASE! Listen!" I scream and pull him back to me.

Our nose touched and I breathed heavily, "Why? Why do you do this? Why are you so stubborn?"

I giggle, "Didn't you know that I was crazy?"

"I'm searious." He frowned.

"Yes, yes..." I think for a while.

"Really, I am."

"Says the emo boy." I mock sticking out my tounge and he sighs, resting his head on my shoulder like he's tired.

"I love you. No matter how much I try to stop, I guess it's inevitable loving you." He whispered while looking down, his forehead pressed down on my shoulder.

"Now, I will listen to you, I promise." I link his pinky with mine and shake it several times.

He looked up and took my hand, dragging me into the library. Then he pulled me across a bunch of bookshelf and sat down on the floor next to me in a very far off corner of civiliztion =D.

"I got an offer." He smiled.

"Of what?" I ask excitedly.

"Of being human!" He whispers in a hot breath in my ear.

I cheer for him and hug him.

"But there is a catch." He sighed.

"There's always a catch, huh? Catches are bitches....rude excuses of saying nothing is free." I mumble and he smiles, chuckleing deeply at my joke.

He kissed my forehead softly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears. "It's a searious catch." He nods.

I try to act as mature as I could. "Searious. Okay. Go ahead." I hold his hand that stroked my cheek slowly.

"I won't remember anything about you." He whispers and kisses my eyes.

My eyes fall down to his lips. "That means- no more-" I stop touching his lips gently with the tips.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be together. You're just inevitable to me to resist. I know that I will fall in love with you. No matter what."

"Are you sure?" I tilt my head slightly.

"Definaletly." He smirked, kissing me tenderly as our tounges danced wildly a cute song. A sweet sensation escaped my lips. And he groweled playfuly.

"I just have to, you're so silly and adorable." He said leaning in again to kiss me softer.

I believed him.

But a feeling told me, it would be hard and difficult.

Love is always difficult.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: HOME

"Stop making me so damn happy, you're getting eyeliner in my eye from crying!" I protest against the bombarding Roxas hugging me.

"It's worth it! You can wash it out!" He retorts and spins me around.

He lets me go and I pull down my baseball cap super low. "Now hush, it's going to be a surprise..." I snicker and sneak towards the door, trying to surprise Xion.

"What are you doing?" Xions voice made me jump as I turn around. "Kairi! Did you break out of your crazy house already?" She joked.

I played along, "I am not Kairi...you're having a bad dream. ROXAS make her SLEEP!" I demand and he hits the back of my head with some paper.

I dance, cheesily, towards Xion and ask her quietly, so that Roas wouldn't hear.

"So you heard about Sora, right?"

"Oh, yeah, that? I know, he doesnt know you anymore, right?"

"YES! That's why i'm trying to make him fall in love with me again! Since you know, he is spectacular and all that...and I actually am going to go back to my old school!"

She frowned, "Aww, and I was starting to miss you."

"Well, the girl who I pounded in wont miss me."

Xion laughed and patted my shoulder. "You are some weird sister, I swear, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too!" I exclaim and hug her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The annoying voice said nasaly. "Did you like-break out of the looney home?" Yuffie giggled and I walked past her, happy to see the familiar spikes in a corner, reading a book.

"Hi there!" I exclaim and he looks up slowly.

"Uhm, can I help you?" He asks politely.

I laugh slightly thinking about how he doesn't even know my name, "I was trying to make friends with you."

"If you're trying to get my number, I wont give it to strangers." He snorted and proceeded to open his book back open.

"No, No, No, I don't want it!" I mock.

He groaned, his lips angelic and sweet, "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you to be my friend."

"Why?"

"If you didn't notice already-I have none."

"How would this be my problem?" He twitched his eyes slightly.

"Because..." I think for a while, tapping my chin. In the process he gets up and starts to leave the desk.

I follow him, jumping after him.

"Where are you going, Sora?" I ask curiously.

"I never told you my name, how do you know?" He said looking at me like some kind of crazy stranger.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need to say, it's non-mandatory to answer," I sigh, "Anyways, want to go grab a snack later, after school?" I say enthusiasticly.

He turned around, annoyed, after a while, he smiled and nodded, "Oh, sure, starnger I never heard of and who might be a stalker-I'll go with you." He said like a little child.

"OKAY! I'll better see you there!" I smile and skip off, even though I know he was being sarcastic with the answer, it didn't matter!

So after school I wait at his last period and grab his arm, "Come on, lets go!" I smile and skip with him to his car.

"How did you know this was my car?" He asked weirded out.

"Non mandatory question!" I smile again and hop in.

"You're so weird." He exclaimed, "get out of my car!"

"Why? You said you would go with me!" I whine.

"Just-I don't know you! Get out!"

I pout, "Oh, I'll get out, and then I'll scream something real loud, so everyone knows...." I threaten.

He groans, "You don't let go of things, do you?" He rolled his eyes in a glare format and started the car. "What do you want?"

"Ice cream!" I squeal and go for one of our first dates he doesn't remember.

"You're so-"

"Childish?" I finish for him.

He nods arching both of his eyebrows. His pierced one poking out to me. I liked that piercing, a lot and when Sora stopped the car, I realized we were beack in that one ice cream shop.

"I can't believe I'm going with a crazy girl." He groans loudly pressing his fingers to his temples. "Lets just get this over with." He said.

"YAY!" I say and skip towards the door and rush in.

"What do you want?" Sora asked me.

"You should know, you think it's childish..." I mumbled, dazed in my own thoughts for a second.

"What is it?"

"Vanilla." I say turning towards him.

He snorted at the response, "Wow, kiddie much, aren't you?" He chuckled and ordered.

"Not as childish as Strawberry." I mock and he turns to me, staring bewildered.

"Lets sit down." He said and pulled me in a far corner when we got our orders. He sat across from me and stared, still bewildered.

I played with the cherry in my tounge a little and swallowed it. "Hmm?"

"How? How do you know all this about me?" He asked slowly.

"Uhm, I guess I just...I don't know."

"Yes you do. And I think I do too..." He grumbles thinking hard. "That ring..." He said staring down at my hand. He took it and stared at the ring intesily.

"W-What?" I ask looking away, "I know this from somewhere." He said and reached his hand up to move my bangs around.

His fingers, gently touched the scar on my head.

Yes, the scar from my fall from the hill. The first time I met Sora.

I got up at the touch immeadiatly, hastily and my shirt exposed my naked shoulder.

"What? What is that?" He asked, brushing his fingers against the bite mark.

"Do you remember?" I ask tilting my head in worry.

He gave me a confused look. "I don't know." He answered and his eyes closed and opened widely as he stared into a big non-existing hole in the air.

"Are you okay?" I ask bending down to check his vision by waving my hand before his eyes, he snatched it and glared at the ring.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." I answer stubbornly.

He whined, "I really dont."

"Remember!" I order.

"I-I cant!" He cries and shakes his head, "I can't remember you, Kairi, I can't!" He exclaims.

"You know my name." I gasp.

"I've known your-wait, I do?" he said, "This is confusing me." He shakes his head.

I smile. "That's okay, I get it, well, forget it for now. I'll see you later, thanks for my ice-cream!" I say and pick up my cup and wander out of the store, leaving him sitting there trying to figure things out.

After a while, the sun set and I was still walking home.

* * *

I had to, personally pick up some more supplies of power food and while walking home, another new thing happened to me.

"WAIT!" Someone screams after me and I turn around. She was wearing a blue and white dress and had a hair band in her blond twisted locks. She stopped and breathed heavily.

When I got a better look I stared, "Do I know you?" I ask confused.

"Kairi, seariously, you need to help me!" I heard the deep and familiar voice huff.

"Wait, hold up-Roxas? Is that you?" I hold back laughter.

"Do not ask, I just want to get home as quick as possible, lets go, like...now."

"Why? I think I'm enjoying this." I grin at his female figure. "You know, you totally pull this off...it's like-you're a actual girl. I didn't recognize you for one minute." I giggle.

"Please, lets leave." He said nervously looking around scared and giddy. "Please before they come back and..and-"

"COME BACK HERE!" A group of people started running from far and I took Roxas's hand and ran until we were home and inside, not necessarily safe, but close.

"What happened to you?" I ask and he pulls off his blond wig, showing his natural dirty blond spikes.

"I sort of lost a bet, and then I was forced to wear this and wander in a forest with a bag full of burgers.....you see it's funny how there are a lot of deer out at this time you know..." He said with wide eyes.

I try to stop from laughing and wave a hand for him to proceed.

"And one of the people was Sora."

"You're shitting me." I snort, "That is like...impossible!"

"Well, it was him. I'm not joking! He's an ass! I swear! Jeez, he's hanging out with Axel, and he's all best buddies with him now..what am I supposed to do now? I have no things to do, I'm humiliated!"

"You have got to be kidding me, he is not hanging out with Axel! That is just not going to happen...ever." I add crossing my arms over my chest and Roxas sighs.

"By the way..." He said leaing down to whisper to me, "I'm sorry for what Axel has been doing to you." He said and walked upstairs to change.

It couldn't be true. Sora ditched Axel before right? So why not again?

* * *

I started to look for Sora, but he just dissapeared from his class at random times, not to mention how I hacked into his system and found out that he hasn't been doing too well in school either.

Don't ask how I hacked him, I hacked the school system...Who knew that the password would be something like 'Strawberry986'. I swear, it was so lame...

Anyways I haven't seen him and he's been doing bad in classes, I guess he isn't just the person to do things like this.

I walk in the hall during lunch and sneak up to the forbidden parts to snoop around and who do I find? Yep, you probably guessed Bob Barker, but no, it is not Bob Barker, it's Axel and some of his crew, including Sora.

I tried to turn around quickly at the sight of them but they saw me.

"Look who we have here." Axel smiles and closes one of the hall doors.

"Leave me alone, please, I don't want to go through your idiocy again." I hiss at him and push him away which seemed to amuse him.

"I've missed you so much, Kairi, I had no one to play with." He sighed, "You know because I had loved how you squirmed around me."

I stayed silent and glared, I just pushed past him and tried to walk away.

I stared at the floor as he grabbed my arm to force me back, my red hair hung to the side of my face and he caressed a cheek.

I slap his hand away with as much force as I could. "Leave me alone you idiot."

He raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry my princess, want me to get your crown and crumpet now?" He said and cutsied. His friends laughed. Minus Sora, who just stared.

"Yes, yes, you're so easy. Aren't you? You enjoy all the pain, don't you?" Axel hissed, grinning dirtily.

It pissed me off so much I wanted to beat the crap out of him but I remembered that he wasn't worth it, and I promised Zexion I wouldn't use my fists as an answer.

"Come on, start screaming for us." Axel taunted and pushed me around until I was against a wall, technicaly a poster set up for some extra classes for people who needed the extra credit.

"You will never get it. I want you to leave me alone!

He snorted and they all jumped on me, ripping and twisting kicking and pulling until I sat against the wall, slumped down like a rag doll. Blood gathering in my mouth and I swallowed the thick liquid running down my throat.

They looked down at me chuckeling and laughing, "You're such a weakling, aren't you? You're not a fighter. You're a whisper." They laughed and pointed as I got up to roll my eyes at them.

"You guys think you're so funny, don't you?" I laugh at them, coughing now and then. "Well no, you're the real weak ones. So go hit and make people feel worse all you want. You have no excuse except for that you're all some sort of weak fucking idiot with no life." I smile to myself as I pass them.

One grabs my hand and I spin around, expecting Axel, but finding Sora holding on to me.

"You go Sora! Go get her!" The small crew hustled.

"Yeah, she's your ex, go get her!" Axel rowdyd.

"Ex?" Sora screwed his face together, but shook his head, "Where do you think you're going, freak?" He hissed at me.

I glared at his soft and adorable face who once said he loved me and kissed me and cared for me.

Why couldn't I have that Sora back? I don't like this one!

"I really don't want to do this Sora." I tap my foot in a fast paste, irritated, looking constantly away.

"What are you going to do? I hear what they say about you."

I giggle, "What? What do they say? Do you think it even matters to me? Do you think I don't know? What is wrong with you! You love me!" I screach tears welling up inside.

"I would never love someone like you."

Words.

I hate words.

I wished the world was mute.

I searched his eyes,"Fuck you, Sora. Wheter or not you like it, I love you." I hiss and run away from him as I cry into the piano room.

There, I would stay until school was over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dedicated to my fan: Rivendell101**

Chapter 25: Under pressure

"But it doesn't work..." I sigh and whisper as I get up from the piano bench and head out with my backpack. No one was left in the school. I mean, who would like to stay here until about 5:17 anyways, and by choice?!

"Where have you been?" Roxas almost roared, "I looked all over for you on campus!"

"Well then I guess you didn't look good enough." I retort hastily. "I was occupied with the piano, hey, where's auntie?"

"She's gone on some business thing outside of town for a while. She'll be back eventually." Roxas said and held up a pair of scissors, "I'll be cutting."

I gasp in my playful way, "Oh my! Roxas, don't tell me you've gone E-M-O!" I joke and laugh as he rolls his eyes in his typical way.

"No, einstein, I'm going to be cutting some of my papers up."

"Why?"

"You know that F's aren't real nice to deal with? Especially that one time when I got grounded for it."

"It's called getting a red pen." I smile.

"What?"

"Nevermind. You should shred them and burn them if you want to get rid of them." I nod my head in agreement with myself.

"Okay. I'll go do that...and Kairi!"

"Yeah?"

"We never had this conversation......" He said making a lot of un-neccesary movements with his arms, fingers, and hands as he backs away.

I laugh and go into the kitchen finding some salad and I was grossed out by it. I mean, come on, Rabbit food does not deserve my attention! I look in all of the cabinets for my chips and frown. I ran out! That is like-impossible!!!

"ROXAS!" I scream and he storms inside, finding me broken down beside one of the cabinets, all of them were swung open to reveal my missing need.

"Oh yeah, she thinks you need to eat more healthy food."

"WHAT!? What did she do to my babies?! Where are my doritos?!" I demand screaching.

"She gave them to a couple of kids walking by." Roxas shrugged and went back to the work room where the shredder was abused with all of Roxas's failing papers.

Damn that woman!

I growel a bunch of non-intelligent things before stomping upstairs and into my room to see that someone was in the pool. A familiar group of kids.

"ROXAS!" I scream louder and run downstairs to him.

"Hmm?" He said turning around. "What is it now?"

"Who invited them?! Why are they in out pool? Why-why the fuck are they even near this property?!" I burst.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're in our pool! Must I spell it out?!"

We both went inside, well after I decided to wear my bikini top and some shorts, armed with water guns and what not.

"Oh my, look at that, it's Kairi and Roxas." Axel roared in laughter as he floated above water.

"I will call the poli-" Roxas starts and I stop him abruptly.

"What are you eating?" I ask calmly.

"Food..." They replied, "Chips...Doritos?" They said eyeing me cautiously.

I almost burned up inside, "Get your hands off of that! I will beat the living hell out of you!" I scream as I run towards them.

Roxas's hands slip around me, holding me back as I kick my legs in the air.

"LET ME AT THEM!" I demand madly, throwing a near by pot towards one of their heads.

"Watch out there, princess, you can hurt yourself like that." Axel laughed and got out of the water. Dripping water all over he examined Roxas and pushed him away with ease. Looking down at me with those emeral eyes. Ugly.

"Pretty nice outfit you have there, huh?" He smirked and held on to my wrist.

I attempt to pull away and hit him but I only end up jerking around.

"Come on, lets play a little!" He said enthusiasticly and threw me into the water by just lifting me up and tossing me, with a big splash I sink to the bottom and think about all of the possibilities of killing him.\

Never mess with a chick who is feisty. They will make you crazy.

I come up from the water and glare at Axel who was laughing haughtyly.

"Shut up, bitch." I hiss at him and he raises his eyebrows.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a femal dog, bitch, is that too hard to understand for your tiny brain?" I retort rudely and lean out of the water.

He walked towards me with a threatening look. Roxas looked around and panicked, he ran towards Axel and held him back. All of his friends were watching them as they fought. I mean come on, how can you not watch?

"Go get at her!" Axel ordered and his followers came rushing towards me and held me in place. "Make her know that she does not disrespect us!" He screached as he gut-shot Roxas.

"You heard what he told us." Sora's whisper in my ear made me shudder and he held down my mouth.

They dunk me and held me down.

Damn, they were drowning me, in my own fucking pool!

I hit at them rapidly until I can't fight or move anymore. My body felt so weak and my eyes were drfiting. I couldn't breathe.

They pulled me up and I screamed for air, getting a few before being held down again.

I never wanted to live through this again. So why do they make me live through this once more?! It was already bad enough that my parents did this, but, now, Sora?!

Do all people I love end up trying to kill me.

After another while, I came up and bit down on Sora's hand and pushed myself out of the water. I scramble up awkwardly and see that Roxas and Axel were still fighting.

This had to end.

I see a figure near my property and scream. "HELP! HELP US! PLEASE SOMEONE! AHH!" I yelp as Sora pulled me back into the water.

"Why do you do this?" I whimper to him with tears in my eyes that were just like the water, so no one could really tell.

"Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled madly.

I glare at him. "I hate what you are now. That's not you." I cry and pound on his chest, resisting his grip on my arms. So violent, so hostile.

"You're being absurd, I've always been like this." He said and forced me under the water where I struggled and fought, something I hardly ever did back then when I was younger.

"Shut up!" I scream. "You don't even know!" I scream as I keep hitting him and crying, repeating, "You don't know....you don't, Sora." I cry louder and louder. My fists fall to my sides and I feel his arms around me.

Was he....hugging me?

"What are you doing?" I ask in a whisper.

"I don't know." He said and pushed away from me. "You're some kind of witch? Stop messing with my head!" He screamed at me and I stared, sadly.

I turned around because of a loud scream. Female.

I saw Namine standing there, glass around her and a fallen Axel in all of the middle of it.

"NAMINE!" I shout and hurry out of the water, before someone else could get me.

I run into her arms and she hugs me for a while.

"It will all be over soon, believe me, it will."

* * *

So yeah, they got arrested pretty soon, and I was greatful for that. Except for the fact how Sora looked at me with this weird stare, this odd little stare, you know, the one that tells you that they're confused and they don't know what is going on. I hate that look, so I ignored it as much as I could and decided to nurse the injured Roxas who grunted for a while, wiping his mouth.

I sat down with Namine and talked for a while about several things. I missed everything about Sora that was gone.

"He is simply not responding, and I have been trying to set back his memories and personality. But something was missing, and it was pretty hard to figure out, until I discovered some over looked things."

"What are they?" I ask her in a raspy tone as she runs a hand through her perfect blond locks.

"He needs something from you."

I snort, "Yea? Like what? A kick in the ass? I'll be glad to do that." I groan a little at the scratches on my arm.

"That is why I brought this with me today," She pulled out a book in leather bindings, "Here, this is an important book and I've been researching it." She trailed her finger around the cover, "It's full of secrets, so I can't talk about too much." She smiled weakly, "Well, I found out that Sora is capable of remembering you if you act out the scene with him again."

"What scene?"

"When he fell in love with you."

"At the tree?" I ask confused and she nodded.

"That is where it had begun."

"That seems like a hard thing to do."

"I will set it up tomorrow, so you will be able to re-inact it. Well it'll be more like watching it but still, you get what I am trying to tell you. Anyways, Sora will remember and it will all end soon. He will know what he did, and I hope this will work."

"How will I know when it's happening?"

"You'll know." She laughed, sounding like soft bells in the air as she said goodbye and left me with that one clue.

I sat in my room, candles flickering shadows around me as I stare at the flame, studying it.

_This is myself-_

_Under pressure._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Forevers

It happened so sudden. First thing I know, I was trying to convince Roxas to buy me some doriots since my mother made an extra suggest to the clerks to not sell those to me..I KNOW, RIGHT?! How mean!

Next thing I knew, everything stopped around me and the scene changed into the forest. I heard laughter ahead on the familia day of the stupid trail.

Namine came sneaking from behind a tree over to me, dragging a complaining and confused Sora with her.

"I cought the object!" She said smiling, holding up Sora, who had forgotten me. How did she get him here- but on that thought..I'd rather not know.

"What the hell, let go of me! What is with you?!" He pointed at me, "Kidnapping me?! You're some kind of stalker?!"

"You shut up!" Namine ordered him and hit him on the head. She turned him around and rushed him with me to hide in a bush. "Now you better stay here if you knwo what's good for you, or else I WILL come for you..." Namine sneered.

Now I know how she got him here.

"What the hell are we doing here anyways?!" Sora hissed at me and I shut him up when I saw the past play.

Sora and Namine were walking in the forest and hid behind a tree while watching me. The girl laughed, I bumped against the stupid retard kid andlost my balance. I watched myself tumble down and hit the tree next to us pretty hard.

"What the-" The Sora next to me said. He stared at the me against the tree. I was mumbeling abnd touching my head for blood.

_Soon Sora and Namine came from behind the tree and I watched the whole thing over again. But this time, I looked at Sora's expression when he turned around._

_He was biting his lip in agony._

_He turned around, "Your head is bleeding."_

_"No shit."_

Sora, next to me gasped and turned towards me, "Kairi?" He said aghast and held his head in his hands.

"Yes?" I say and turn to him with a blank expression.

"I missed you." He whispered and took me in his warm arms.

"Where were you?"

"In the dark. I don't know what happened, I was like my old self." He whispered.

"I hated it."

His eyes widened in concern, "I HURT YOU! I-I hurt my angel! I hurt you! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you!" His eyes teared up inside as I held his hand.

"I know...I know it hurt. But I don't want you to go through similar pain because of mistakes." I smile weakly. I wipe his eyes and get up with him.

"No, I'm so sorry for doing that! From now on, you're my princess. You get whatever you want. Just name it!" He said determined.

"I know just what I want..." I smirk cheekily.

* * *

I sat down, hours later, my empire of power food, bought by Sora, was filled once more.

"This just made up for everything!" I exlaim happily.

"You're such a silly little girl."

"I'm your silly little girl!" I say hugging him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again. It's too hard."

"But I need to do something important, I just remembered!"

I groan. "I swear! You're going to make me go all depresso with your _'I need to do this'_ you don't need to do anything but stay here, and love me!" I screach and tackle him.

He growels lowly and playfuly, "Let's go on a date." He said, rolling over so he was over me.

"Of course." I say and roll us over again, so I was on top.

"Great." Sora smiled.

"Hold up!" I screach, "My ring! My ring is missing!" I exclaim looking down at my hand. "What happened? How could I lose it? "Sora, I'm so sorry! I don't know wher I could've put it."

He picked me up and carried me outside. "Don't worry, just come with me." He said calmly.

When we reached the school I looked at him funny.

"Isn't school more like prison? Did I do something bad? I really am sorry for losing the ring! Please no detention!" I plead as he pulls me inside. I didn't wonder why the doors weren't locked but I was curious.

"I have something important to say." Sora smiled and guided me towards the music room, the white piano in the the center of the room.

Black flower petals around us. I looked into his eyes, "You planned this?"

"It's going to be perfect." He smiled slowly and sat down on the piano with me. "Go ahead. Play."

"What am I supposed to play?" I ask, blinking a couple of times.

"Play something sweet. Play what you played for me that one time." He smiled and stood behind me as I tried to find the right keys to start with.

My fingers started to move slowly and happily. But the end key...something was wrong with it.

I tried hitting it several times but it wouldn't make a sound. "Sora, something isn't letting me finish the song!" I pout and stand up. "There must be something blocking the way!" I state and open the top slowly to try and reach down far enough to find whatever was keeping me from playing.

I felt something and slipped it in my hand. I pulled it out with me and opened my closed fist.

"S-Sora..." I whisper and turn around.

"I know this is sudden but-"

The moonlight reflected his beautiful face in its light. His blue eyes shimmered and his red lips were full.

I look down on my hand. A red crystal in the middle of a golden ring surrounding it like tree branches.

He was standing there on one knee.

One god damn, knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

I fell into his arms, hugging him tightly before our lips meet.

I stumbled backwards and my finger played the missing key to complete the song.

He knew my answer.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:First of all: Yeah, I like reviews, and it doesn't bother me if someone said it was bad or critized it with detail.**

**I mean, I support it all, it's super fun reading those, because that just means they actually took the time and effort to read and notice it. So there!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Grown

"Absolutely not!" My father and my aunt said, well plus Roxas. They were pretty mad.

"I certainly understand it is so sudden but you must understand that I just couldn't wait any longer." Sora defended himself.

"But marriage? You two are just so young you have your whole entire life ahead of you!" My father whined.

"Yes, and I want to be together with her for my whole entire life ahead of me." Sora nodded.

"You can't be searious!" Roxas exclaimed, "There is no way that she is going to marry at 16!"

"Roxas, I'm 17."

"Big difference..." He mumbled, "ANYWAYS! You shouldn't do it yet. It's just not going to happen."

"How would you know?!" I almost shout but hold myself back.

"Because, honestly, you two should just date, have a relationship fine, but marry out of the blue? No. Wait at least until you're out of like...college or something."

I gasp, "College?"

"Yes, you know, the place where you go after highschool." Roxas mocked.

"I know what a college is!"

My aunt stood still for a moment and then held my hand. "Please, Kairi, you're still 17, you can't do this yet. You two will just have to wait for some more."

I pout and look up at Sora he smiled down at me. "It's okay. I can wait, after all we've been through, I can wait."

I sigh in an annoyed tone. "Well thats what you say.." I cross my arms over my chest and Sora pulls me into his arms.

"It's fine. I'll wait." He assured my family.

"Good. Because marrying at a young age would be un-proper." My father lectured in a tone sounding too much like a teacher.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're going to want me?" I ask as we lay on the rooth top, staring up into the sky.

"Of course."

"How do you know that though? What if I get into this horrible accident and then I end up as some kind of...pulp?"

He laughed, "I doubt that will happen because I will akways protect you."

I turn towards him. "And if I can't protect you? What then? You're a regular human, not some kind of creature-et."

"I can become one again." He whispers, his bright blue eyes piercing me in place.

"No. I don't want you to dissapear because of me again."

He chuckled lightly. "That's what I thought."

I sigh, "Will you get bored of me? Our love will fade because I'm not interesting anymore."

"You're always interesting. I always figure something out of you. It's not like I will toss you aside. You're everything I need."

I shudder at his words and cuddle closer towards him. He cradels me in his arms and tucks my head under his chin.

"Together, we can move mountains."

"They don't move." I state and he laughs. I felt the vibration of his chest against my lips. He was the best thing ever. Correction, best person ever to love.

"I really am sorry for all I did."

"I was surprised that I didn't kill you, beat you, or something when you proposed." I say in wonder, "If I would've remembered I would've told you to fuck off and leave me alone."

"Really?" He asked with a little wide eyes.

"If I think about it, for a while, I would like to beat you right now." I say in a searious tone.

"Are you sure?" He said twitching his eye a little.

I nod, "But I guess it's just something that will never leave me. I will always remember what happened." I giggle. "I can't believe you actually proposed."

He frowned, "Why not? Was I not supposed to?"

"I mean, well, you don't think its quick after all? I just got you back, and now you just did that and I have to be with you because, I don't know...I love you but then there's this feeling in me telling me its not correct to go on so quickly after what had happened."

"Do you think I should wait longer?"

"What if-" I start, "What if we start over. I, weirdly, feel nervous right now."

He let go of me and the breeze picked me up, we both sat up and looked into each others eyes.

"My name's Sora."

"I am Kairi."

After a long stare off I bursted out in laughter, I raised my hand to wipe a tear from my eyes when Sora did it himself.

"It's just weird, okay?" I say trying to calm down.

"I said I was sorry." He rumbled.

"But are you really sorry for what you did? You totally killed my stamina a couple of days ago."

He groaned, "Why is it so hard to tell you something so simple?" He bit his lip, "I had to propose to you."

I stand up, "So are you telling me you had to? By force?! What is that supposed to mean?!" I squeal crossing my arms. "Seariously? Were you forced?"

I kick myself mentally after what I had said.

Sora stood up next to me and looked straight forward, not meeting my eyes.

"Sora? Don't tell me-"

He turned around to pull me close.

"Tell me! NOW!" I scream in a muffled tone in his chest as I weakly try to get away from him but he locks his arms firmly around me. "Please...Sora...PLEASE!" I scream more muffled sounds as I start sobbing.

He rubs my back as I cry to him and tells me to hush.

"Why wont you tell me?" I whisper holding my sleeves up to my eyes to prevent the tears.

He keeps quiet and the rush takes over me as I collapse in his arms and fall to the roof top again.

I sit in a fetal position with my sleeves still covering my eyes. When I swallowed to look up again,

He was gone.

* * *

"Come over here. Closer!" My aunt chants as she tries to take pictures of Xion, Roxas and I. We scoot close to fit in the shot and make silly faces.

But I kind of lost that special touch. I had been feeling this weird slam in my head.

"Smile!" My aunt continues to chant and then everyone and everything froze.

Literally.

They all stood in place and I watched them, first thinking it was a joke but then seeing that everything had indeed stopped.

I look around and see my old psychiatrist.

Zexion.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and jog over to him.

He first stares blankly but then blinks a couple of times, looking me over.

"Un-healthy." He mutters.

"Excuse me?!" I say insulted.

"Why did you lose so much weight? What happened?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

I hold myself and look away. "Nothing happened." I mumble quietly and he sighs.

"You shouldn't starve yourself because of Sora."

"How-how did you-"

"I am the guider."

I groan, "Please! Not this stuff again! I don't want to have anything to do with it!" I exclaim loudly with my arms.

"But you are basicaly everything about it."

"You're making no sense!"

"You created this."

"I didn't create any of this stuff!"

"You wanted it."

"NO!"

"Don't you remember?"

"Stop it!" I scream.

* * *

_"What is this new picture here?" My teacher asked friendly, looking down to see my drawings._

_"It's my guardian angel." I say with pride pointing to it._

_A girl with blond hair, another girl with black hair, and then...the boy with brown hair all were flat on my piece of paper I was given._

_"That is a nice picture there." She smiled._

_"Yes!" I say and shuffle through more and more pictures I've drawn of them._

_My teacher frowns for a minute looking through all of the drawings with me._

_"But Kairi, where's a picture of your family?" She asked a little concerned._

_"This is my family."_

_"Where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked._

_"There is no mommy..." I say quickly. "But daddy is in every picture, can't you tell?" I ask looking up at her._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He is in the sky! He sent my friends to me." I say nodding convincingly._

I look up from the floor.

Memories. I didn't like them.

"You're not my father." I tell Zexion.

"You're right. I am not. But you still created everything. We just created the rules and everything else." He said smiling.

"That is impossible. Those were only pictures!"

"Now, did I mention anything about pictures? No. So you must remember." He said with a smirk on his face.

I think for a long time, looking left to right to back.

"No." I whisper. "Don't tell me you're the one who did this! Made him propose to me!" I scream pointing at him.

He shakes his head. "No. It wasn't me. But it was someone very close to you."

"What do you mean?!"

"He's in the scene with us."

He..."Roxas?!" I mostly shout. "Roxas didn't do anything!"

"Remember, Kairi. When Sora came over for the first time. You were swimming."

I look at him a little crooked, "Yeah? I saw him and invited him in." I say very slowly with big diction.

"Guess who actually started the fight between Sora and Roxas?"

"Roxas himself?" I say a little unsure.

"Yes. Now that the time is right. You should know everything."

"I don't understand how Roxas could've made Sora propose." I state.

"Well. That is a little complicated."

"I'll explain." Someone in the shadows said.

Namine stepped out.

"You broke through my spell again?" Zexion was close to hissing.

"They're easy." Namine said quickly. She walked gracefuly over to me. "However. Roxas is not completely at fault at some parts. he plays a big role."

"You see." She continues as I stare at her. "Roxas actually had/has a crush on you and he knew that something wasn't right with Sora when he came back to school. Roxas was pretty jealous." She giggled. "He did see how Sora was hanging with Axel and was planning on convincing Sora to do something specific. He wanted to make Sora propose to you so you would reject him. In hopes of Sora then giving up on you."

"How could he have done that? The convincing, I mean." I say quietly.

"That's where everything gets tangeled." Namine said nervously. "Well, Roxas found a nightmare keeper, who by the way ended up beeing...believe it or not- YUFFIE."

"You've got to be shitting me right now." I say gaping at her.

"Nope, Yuffie is one of us. However, she agreed to it and came up to a sealed guider. Sealed guiders are banned. They're forbidden, and well, it worked. Yuffie convinced him for an exchange of some sort. Well anyways, the sealed guider told Sora that if Sora didn't propose then he would kill you on the spot. In hopes of breaking you and Sora up because of what he did to you, Roxas was all excited. Now he sees it didn't work."

I sigh comprehending it all, "But how does this really even matter now? It's done and it didn't work." I say crossing my arms.

"You're hurting yourself."

"No I'm not." I state stubborn and convinced by my own lie.

"Come on, you're hurt because you found out that Sora was forced to say that. You've been making yourself starve."

"I don't." I say still stubbronly.

"You have been doing this on purpose."

The words ate me up inside, made me full with it all. I burst. "I HAD TO! IT MADE ME! THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Talk to him." Namine said, placing an elegant hand on my shoulder.

Zexion nodded beside her. "We'll let you do that. Have a good day." He said **and the world sped forward again.**

"Come on Kairi! Get in the picture! And smile!" My aunt chanted once more and I smiled widely. I heard the bell ring and I rushed from the back yard into the house to answer the door.

On time. Sora.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Uh-Uhm...hi." I said shifting from heel to toes over and over.

"Well, are you available right now?" He asked.

"Kairi, who'se at the door?" My aunt asked.

"A friend!" I call back to her, "I'm going to go out for a while, okay?"

"Don't be out too late!" She called.

"Yes." I call back and step out the door with Sora.

"You look..." He struggled.

"To thin?" I ask him. He nodded a little nervously. "I'll work on it." I laugh bitterly.

"Mhm." Is all he said as we started to walk down the street.

"Say, Sora...well, I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked confused.

"For crying. I don't like crying." I pout sticking out my bottom lip.

"Of course." He nodded in agreement and I took his hand and held it to his own heart.

"Is it beating? Is your heart beating?"

"I don't know." He said dazzeled looking into my smiles, "It stops in awe of you. It beats on your command." He bowed.

I giggle embaressed a little. "Charming me?"

"Always." He replies and kisses me on my nose.

I weave my arms around him and hold him tightly. I snuggle into his chest for a long while. "I need assistance with my crash anti-diet dorito feast. Are you willing to help?"

"You're so silly." He says and I stick out my tounge.

Breathe. Live. Wait.

Slow motion.

We're standing. Happily.

Together.

**_CRASH!!!!!!_**

Nevermind.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY! HAHA


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: No ends

**Previously:**

"You're so silly." He says and I stick out my tounge.

Breathe. Live. Wait.

Slow motion.

We're standing. Happily.

Together.

**_CRASH!!!!!!_**

Nevermind.

* * *

Done.

This is how it should be done. This style.

Done.

Nothing more to it. All was simple and complete.

I knew it was only a matter of time. Before I would leave my world and stay inside of my head once more. Shut out of society. Wait for it. It will come back. But for right now, I thought I could still do something.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!" I scream and soon a couple ran out, phone in hand and dialed away as I lay there, next to all that blood. Slumped 4 meters next to the body before me. Steady and weary.

I couldn't move. Couldn't get up. Only scream. He was there. In the puddle.

It wasn't my intention.

My head bleeding. My arm wounded. But I hadn't had it bad. No, he did. Because of me.

The Karma bus decided to hit us today.

_"Get out of the way!" He yelled at me and pushed me. I fell hard against the pavement as I stared at what was happening before me. _

_Hesitant eyes searched mine before a lip movement. No speech coming out but I knew what it said,_

_'I love you' escaped the forms of his lips and then it was done._

I couldn't reach him with my arms. We were layed parallel.

2 lines that go on, and never intersect no matter what.

That was held of our relationship.

I had to fall back down, deeper into the well crying my name. I was back in the position of no help. I just layed there, paralized. Staring at him before me.

I want to move. Why can't I move?

"Don't worry hon, you're safe now." A body picked me up and carried me away.

"NO! NO! Don't take me away! NO!" I scream shrilly and can't even budge towards who I wanted to be next to.

"It's okay. You're going to be allright. Now hold still." He layed me down in the back of an ambulance.

"NO!" I scream shutting my eyes. "SORA!" Louder. "I WANT HIM!" Fearless. "COME BACK TO ME!" Harder. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Done.

"What is your name?"

I'm so afraid.

"Where do you live?"

I'm gone without him.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes." I croak and fall to sleep.

* * *

I'm stretched too thin. I don't want to watch this anymore. So my eyes open and I stay still. Breathing. Living. Here.

Flowers next to my bed I lay in. A foreign bed I've never been in.

It doesn't take me higher. It only drags me down. These wings are gone.

"Kairi. You're awake." Someone jumped out from a chair.

The last person I wanted to see.

Yuffie.

"Hi there. How are ya'?"

I roll my eyes and look down.

"Good? Well thanks for asking, I'm just fine. At least now I am." Bewildered I stare at her.

What was she doing here?

"You see, pretty funny how I thought I had won. But no, I have lost." She sighed sitting down beside me. She patted my hair and I wanted to hiss at her.

No words came out.

I couldn't speak.

I attempt saying something else. Anything!

Nothing.

"Oh yes..." Yuffie said slowly. "Almost forgot to mention. You can't talk."

I look at her in confusion. What?"

"Clever? Did I do this? No. No need to ask. I believe you should know that I didn't do this." She said standing up and walking around.

"It's really hilarious how this all turned out." She continued. Her hair as black as the sky. Her eyes glittered in the dark. "You must know that you're lucky. He's not as lucky as you."

I jump out of my skin. What did she know about Sora, that I didn't?

"Honey, don't worry, he's not dead." She said, smiling. "How could that possibly end good? Not a good ending. Nope. But you know how much I love happy endings." She laughed. "I am making no sense to you, am I? Lets just say that I never really was you rival. Enemy. Dispiser-if that even is a word. What if I tell you that would most likely surprise you? What if I would tell you that I actually am your luck?"

I grimace rudely at her and try to sit up right.

"No, you don't believe me? What? However could that have played out? Something that I know is that I am your watcher? I watch over you."

I gave her a look that said, _'yeah right, bitch.'_

She rolled her eyes, "Still doubt me? I would too if I were you. Basicaly we could argue on this matter for hours but fact is that I am correct. So moving on, you must be thinking_, but how? Why did she make my life a living hell? Isn't she supposed to do the opposite? _Well, let me say that I know what you want and I know what you don't want. And I have to balance it all out. I knew you wanted to leave your home of abusive parents. Right?

I nod ready for the crazy words thrown at me.

"Guess who arranged that? Yes, I did. But then I would have to balance it out somehow, right? And thats when everything went spiraling. It was too much for you, so I decided to make you tougher, by becoming your enemy, so you have something to do at points. You could probably think I were speaking nonsense. But how did you turn out? Exactly, tough and stern to your ground. So you could say that I helped a bunch." She nodded.

Was she insane? But then again, it sort of made sense.

"And that marriage thing? Oh yeah, don't believe everything Zexion and Namine tell you, because they didn't tell the whole story. There is more. And when you know. I wont be seen as the bad guy anymore. Where to start? Oh yeah! Roxas! He always had a secret thing for you, isn't that cute? But he knew you didn't like him like that so when Sora showed up he immeadiatly tried to get you to hang out less with him. Fast forwarding now, Sora wanted to be with you and Roxas is some character, yep, he is. Anyways, he knew how we were rivals and all so he asked me to do him a favor and break you two up. I was surprised but said yes to the offer. I thought about all that happened to you and Sora around the time. How he didn't know you anymore and all that. SO! Basicaly what I did was give Sora a golden opportunity to ask you to do that. But when someone found out, Zexion, he told me to stop. Me...stubborn me, I made a deal with someone forbidden and he told all of our kind and related of our kind if Sora didn't do it. He would kill you right away. Anyways, no one knew that it was false since he can't actually kill a human-that's a given." She paused looking over at me who was taking it all in at once.

I motion for her to proceed.

"Ah, yes, yes, lies lies. You know, Namine is good at lying...but more of that later, Sora asked you to marry him. And when you found out that he was forced to do that I was left with trying to make you happy. But no, Sora thought that I was the bad guy because Namine told him so. He just had to come over to your house, hadn't he? And if he hadn't, we wouldn't be in this position. Nope, not at all. So you could say that the whole entire hit and accident was indeed a huge step and mistake. In normal words, it wasn't supposed to happen. But you never know much about what life brings. Huh?" Yuffie laughed. "Look at me...rambeling!"

I look at the flowers next to me.

"The orange ones are from Roxas. The blue, from some kids named Rikku and Riku. Girl and boy. They stopped by and left them."

I look at the pink ones.

She laughed, "Oh...those? Hmm, they're actually from me. I know your favorite color is pink."

I stare at her as if to shut up.

"Okay. I wont speak about your secret love for that shade. Although you should wear it more often...However, are you hungry?"

I shake my head.

"Thirsty?"

I shake my head once more.

"Fine, fine, I guess you want me to leave...well, now that you know. I'll see you later." She winked and ran out of the room.

I still had to digest all of the information thrown at me.

* * *

"Hello, Kairi! Today we're going to get out of that bed and get you dressed. How about that?" Yuffie smirked.

I've been here for 4 days already and it was enough to say. She came to visit me every day. So I had to stare at her face-every day.

"Hmmm...oh look! I got this for you!" She said and held out a bag before me. I took it and looked inside.

I looked back at Yuffie with scared eyes.

"Go ahead. Try it on already!"

I shake my head wildly.

"Put. It. On." She groweled and I nodded, in fear of her dress madness.

I took it with me to the small bathroom and looked at it again and again.

Pink. Pink. Pink.

I slipped out of my clothes and ut the dress on. It was flowy and like a flower, thin and soft fabric. After looking mysef over a couple of times. Still paler than ever, and a small bandage around my hand I came out.

"See. That wasn't so bad! Now lets go out!"

I stare. In this dress? I don't want to go anywhere NEAR public wearing pink.

"Oh, come on, stop being so sissy and terrified. We're going to visit Sora."

I jump up, by hearing his name and was the first out of the door.

"It's downstairs. In room 313." She said and waved after me as I made my way downstairs to find the room. Going down the stairs was a little bit of a challenge, still with shaky legs I made it and walked slowly down the hall. Prepared to find the door.

309, left, 310, right, 311, left, 312, right....313 LEFT!

I stood before the door. Taking a deep breath, and stepped inside.

Sadness.

He was laying down in the bed. With soft lashes brushing his cheeks as I made my way, slowly to sit by him.

I wish I could talk. Wish I could say something to him. But nothing could escape my lips. No sound.

I stroked his face softly and bright blue eyes shot open. I was taken aback for a second and it surprised me.

He smiled and held my hand to his face, closing his beautiful eyes again he breathed in deeply before looking back up at me.

Sora was waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't. I couldn't speak.

I look around trying to find a way to tell him.

"Ka-Kai?" He said innocently.

I bend down to his face with sad eyes.

I hoped he could read lips....

_'I can't speak'_ I mouth to him.

Even more confusion swept his face. "Y-You c-can't?" His voice croaked.

I shake my head slowly.

His face bursted out in sadness. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shake my head for him to stop. _'You have it worse_.' I mouth to him.

He _pursed_ his lips looking down and eventuallt back up to me.

"Maybe..." He said. "I don't know what will happen to me. I'm not in the best of state." He smiled weakly and my heart could only melt.

_'It's okay_.' I mouth once more before planting a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled up at me, brighte again. "Nice outfit." He smirked and I laughed silently.

A loud pain suttered in my body and I felt like collapsing.

'I need to go.' I blink and lay my eyes on him again.

He pulled me down and kissed my forehead. "We'll make it." He said and the pain in my heart increased as I slowly walked out of the room.

The world spun and Yuffie stood before me.

"You're still weak. Lets get you back to bed." She said and helped me upstairs.

* * *

_When can I leave?_

I write and shove it towards my aunt. She came the next day and decided to give me a sketch pad to use to speak.

"I cam here for you, today, you can come home now." She replied happily.

_What about Sora?_

I scribbled down and hand it, this time, to the nurse.

"He has to stay here for some more. He has a couple of heavy injuries and had some small head trauma."

I frown at those words and write some more.

_Will he be okay?_

"We don't know yet. But we'll let you know on any updates on the phone once you're home, okay, sweet heart?"

I nod absent minded and get my things packed up.

"Kairi!" Yuffie exclaimed smiling. "Bye! **However, I have a little surprise for you, you'll find it as soon as you walk into your room!"**

I look at her weirdly and think nothing much of it.

Still a little shaky I walk to the entrance.

"Hold up! You can't just walk out! We require you to leave in a wheelchair." The nurse said waving after me who was long out of the hospital. And pissed off.

"Kairi, don't worry, you'll get your speech back." My aunt said enthusiasticly.

I glare all the way home and sit down in a chair. Sinking gradually low.

"Want to go pick up Roxas for me?" She asked and I got up and left immeadiatly, walking the extra long way to school and waited outside for Roxas. about 5 minutes early.

The door pushed open and several students came rushing out of it. I waited for any signs of blond spiky hair...on a short boy...haha...good times...memories.

I see Roxas and run over to him to hug him.

"What the- KAIRI!" He said happily and spun me around.

I wave quickly and make my way with him to the car.

"So, she told me...you can't talk?" He said in an awkward tone.

I shake my head in dissapointment.

"Oh, okay...well I know what can chee you up! Some of your favorite music!" He said and pushed a couple of buttons and my favorite song played.

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest in large protest.

"What? OH! I'm stupid! I'm so sorry!" he apoligized and turned the music off.

Why? Because I couldn't sing with it! And that made me evn more mad!

* * *

"Hey, you two are finally back." My aunt greeted us and I walked upstairs into my room and stare.

What the fuck?** So this is what Yuffie meant with 'little' present?**

If I could scream, this would be the part where I scream my head off.

"Oh yeah..." Roxas said standing next to me and looking into the room.

P-P-Pink! Pink and black stripes were all over my walls.

'NO!' I mouth towards Roxas embaressed.

"Yuffie told us..."

I groan in embaressment and hide under my blankets.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"KAIRI!" My aunt called from downstairs and I trott down, in defeat of color in my room.

I look up at my aunt who handed me a box.

"I got you this!" She said and I opened the box, filled with my favorites-non other. Doritos...hehehe...

I stare at them for a while before shaking my head and handing them back.

I write down on a piece of paper.

_Save these, for later. I have a plan with them. A promise._

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, sticking them back into the cabinet.

She looked at me for a minute, "Are you sure?"

I nod, determined.

I heard faint yells upstairs and decided to see what it was.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Roxas yelled, almost smashing the game controler into pulp.

He turned around and we had a stare off. I hold in wanting to silently laugh and just smile, walking away.

I indicate that I was going to walk outside for a little and I headed outside to Starbucks. My second addiction besides Doritos and order, using my fingers to point at what I want. The clerk looked at me weirdly for a moment and shook their head and just handed me the drink after I paid.

Strawberry Frappechino.

It's so delicious...

"Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere?" A voice tapped on my shoulder and I turned around.

I stare at them, blinking for a couple of seconds.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

I looked at him even weirder.

"When you fell from heaven, was the impact bad? Because you're smoking hot." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, cringing in disgust. I turned away and continued to walk away.

What a weirdo...

"Come on! Please, give me like...your number!" He called after me and I stared back at him.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_425-207-how dumb do you think I am? _

I toss the paper at him and leave. I run home after a series of blocks pass and stop.

Oh, hell no. I can't get home.

There...Axel was standing there with his group-waiting for me.

I get out my cell phone to text Roxas real quickly.

_K:-I can't get home-_

2 minutes later I get a response.

_R:Why?_

_K:Axel._

_R:By our house?!_

_K:Yes_

_R:Don't worry, uhm, I got this._

I already noticed a strong wind around since I came home and the impact of it was already amazing.

A moment later, my aunt showed up by our door and demanded Axel to leave the property. He said something back, but left.

Once he was out of sight, I ran as quickly as I could into the house.

I hug my aunt and she pulls me away.

"We got a call."

I nod.

"There's a mild hurricane coming this way however, it's still dangerous, it's reported to come late, tonight from what the average of wind capacity is." She said.

I blink, thinking nothing much about it.

"Sora needs someone to get him and his family wont answer the phone. We need to get him." She said. "Now."

I nod and she grabs her car keys.

"ROXAS! Come on!" She yelled upstairs and he hurried down.

O

O

O

Once at the hospital. Sora was carried out, and the ambulance drove him home, following our car to know where to go.

"We need to trust you. And advise your family to hide this night and prepare your houses. Fragile houses don't have a good chance. But judging by your house..." The doctor said. "Your house might have small and minor breaks in anything." He added and brought Sora inside.

I layed next to Sora as Roxas and my aunt nailed down the windows and doors. Taped things to its places and more.

His adorable face in slumber next to mine and I sigh. Getting up from the couch I hep packing some things necessary, like food and drinks.

"Where are we going to hide?" I ask.

"We don't have a basement, so we're going to our neighbors Basement." My aunt replied breathless and ordered Roxas and I to bring everything into the basement.

Roxas carried Sora next door with us.

"WE're happy you came. We're all going to be downstairs!" My neighbors said.

"We have everything?" My aunt said.

We nodded and waited. It was already pretty dark and late outside.

I layed Sora's head on my lap and fell asleep.

I woke up by a rather loud yelp my aunt was panicked. Our neigbors were all sound asleep so it was only a conversation between me and her.

She franticly looked around in boxes and everything visible.

She noticed me and took me by the shoulders.

"I need something." She said.

'What?' I mouth to her.

"Roxas's pills! He needs his pills! We just went through our last one!" She said freaking out.

Roxas eyes were heavy and he was clearly not in the best state.

"I need to go up there! To our house I need to get his pills!" She said.

I look down at Sora. To Roxas, and to my aunt.

I shake my head and gently placed Sora's head on my aunts lap.

I pointed to myself and wrote down.

_You're slow and hyperventalating. I'll do it._

She looked at me, a little mad. "NO! You're not going! It's dangerous!"

I raise a hand, indicating for her to stop. I roll my eyes and run up the stairs. Opening the door and closing it quickly.

Holy crap- This house must've been fragile. It's not in the all too best state and I hurried outside.

The wind made a couple of things fly around and I saw the horror of a couple of houses.

I ran back into mine and cosed the door. The doctor was right. This house is very stable!

I ran upstairs into the bathroom and searched and searched for the pills, when I found them I wanted to run back downstairs-

But when I opened the door, it was blocked by a huge tree stump and I couldn't get out anywhere!

GOD DAMNIT! The windows were nailed down!

I wanted to get out of here! Roxas needed those freaking pills! But I was trapped!

So I did the next best thing.

I found somewhere to hide. I knew the most stable thing in the house would be the bath tub so I tugged a matress and heaved it over the tub after getting into it.

I heard shattering noises from outside and hoped everyone was okay because I clearly wasn't.

Please. Oh god....Please.

I want this to be over!

My mind spun around and I passed out.

* * *

Eyes fluttering open. I grumble and stretch my bones that crackled.

My body was so sore....

I pushed the matress out of the way and saw that daylight was here.

Wait! Roxas's pills! I hope he was okay! I hope everyone was okay!

I run downstairs and find a couple of broken plates and cups, shattered glass, but nothing more.

I opened the door and the tree stump was gone.

The wind was gone.

The neighbors house-

**Was gone.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Swing shifts

**Previously:**

I run downstairs and find a couple of broken plates and cups, shattered glass, but nothing more.

I opened the door and the tree stump was gone.

The wind was gone.

The neighbors house-

**Was gone.**

**- - - - - - - **

No. This couldn't be happening! They couldn't be gone! This had to be a fasade! Nothing mere so simple but a trick!

Plenty of families came out of their hidings, their homes, where ever they were staying at.

But where my loved ones were supposed to be at, were just gone. Away.

I fall to the ground and clutch my head, it hurt so much! I started crying and crying before the house, rocking back and forth and after a long time of mourning. I stod up, wiped the wet tears from my face.

This is just great. This is just impossible!

My fingers picked at the wood surrounding the area of the basement. The whole entire house was broken down to pieces, along with who was inside.

"Miss, you need to get out of the way." Someone said clutching my shoulder.

I don't even bother turning around to see who it was, instead I keep digging. Until the person picked me up by my waist and carried me away.

Several police officers were sitting there, doing nothing.

They had to help them! They had to help My family!

Sora! They had to find them!

I ran back towards the mess, only to be pulled away again.

I bit their hand and ran again. Searching for them. But again, taken back from them and my eyes welled up some more.

Tears just keep coming back to me.

I refuse!

The officers started talking to me, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay! But you can't run back to over there. It's being investigated for people." They assured me, holding me back as I watch them stomping around.

They shouted and called for back-up. They rushed over to them and miracles were true.

They pulled out the neighbors first, who were immeadiatly taken to an ambulance and I was begging for someone to be in there. If they were there, then Sora, Roxas, and my aunt had to have been!

"We can't find any others. We need to move on." They called, and the officers nodded, proceedng to the next closest house.

They have got to be kidding me. I ran back to where they found the bodies of my neighbors. I would call for them, if only not this stupid burden of voice, lacking me.

"..he...help..." Someone muttered and my eyes widdened, they were still there! I rush over to the police officer and pull them back, pointing to where the voices were coming from.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and walked over with me tugging him.

"...ple..please?" The voices said again.

"BACK UP! OVER HERE! WE FOUND SOME MORE!" He called loudly and more help came as I was asked to back away again. But I could wait. Especially after all of this.

They pulled out my aunt, but I could see her later. I handed and officer Roxas's pills and pointed to Roxas when he was helped out.

Come on. One more person. Please.

Spiky brown hair was revealed and then blue cerulean eyes, piercing and squinting from the light was pulled up.

That's when I ran for him, colliding into him in an embrace.

He coughed a little, "Kairi..." He managed to croak out and I held him so close to me I wanted him to attach to me.

I just nuzzle farther to him in response.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, running his hands through my hair.

I cry into his chest.

"Sir, we need to get checked up over there." An officer pointed to where an tired aunt stood, and an un-counscious Roxas layed.

Sora took my hand over to them. He had a couple of scratches over him. He was taken care of and allowed to sit down with me on the pavements.

"Your aunt was majorly worried about you, you should go see her for a minute." He smiled and pushed me to go forward.

My aunt turned around and faced me with joy twinkeling in her eyes.

"KAIRI! Oh Kairi!" She cried and hugged me, I hugged her back with force to never let her leave me.

Roxas was after my aunt and he was so happy. "I thought I lost you!" He exclaimed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You scared me so much!" He whined and let me go to turn around to Sora again.

I pouted, tripping my way over to his arms as he cought me. "You silly girl." He chuckled and we walked a couple of minutes before leaning against a tree.

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

'Me too' I mouth back.

"I would love to hear your voice." He closed his eyes. "But it's in my heart." He said lifting my hand to feel his heart beat that was racing.

I frown a little, touching my throat and trying to make a sound.

Still nothing. 'It wont be the same' I mouth.

"But I'm sure you're still going to be spunky and sassy no matter what." He grinned and kissed my nose.

* * *

In school they stared, whispered, the usual, but this time it was out of place. It was wrong.

Because they didn't feel sorry for me, but for Sora. I wish I could scream at them and tell them to shut their mouths and mind their own business. But it's just not possible.

The only class that was easy for me was drama class and thats mainly because we're working emotions and expressions with our faces.

"Great! Great! Now, big news! Everyone gather!" She said excitedly.

We all sat down before my teacher, Aerith as she explained to us-

"We're going to have a play!" Some groaned, some cheered.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Someone called out.

"No. But it here it is! I wrote it myself, and have revised and edited it all over and over again! Now allow me to read the summary and we're going to post auditions tomorrow! It seems sudden, but believe me when I say that I want the best of the best, and the hard worker who can do this tomorrow!" She smiled nd exclaimed happily.

I nudged Sora who told me he's going for the lead role.

"Okay. So, summary of it all...it's a romantic story! About 2 teens, boy and girl who met in school on an odd incident. They start talking and fall off. Well, pretty much thats it. If you want to know more, you better pick up an audition form for whatever character you want, leads, side, anything. However if you decide not to be on the sceen, you could be behind the scene or set up, make up artist, or some kind of help I can think of! Now off! Today I let you guys look through the scenes and audition papers! Go and have fun!" She ordered and I got up with Sora.

He picked up the boys main character sheet and read through it.

"Let me remind you about this! It's a big play and can help you on your career if you get a lead part! There will be professionals watching!" Our teacher added before answering individual questions.

"I can't do it." He said after reading the first page.

I glance at him, blinking a couple of times. 'why?' I mouth slowly.

"You can't get the other part, and I don't really want to do an romantic act without you." He said.

I shake my head and scribble a few words on paper.

_You have too! You want to become an actor, and that is simply what is done! There is your golden opportunity!_

I cheer him on and he looks at me wearily. "Are you sure?"

I nod in determination. No matter how much I didn't want him to do it, I knew he loved acting and would regret to miss this chance in his life. I had to grant him that, for the least. He deserved it afterall.

"Thank you." He said into my hair and my knees buckled a bit by his voice.

* * *

I watched the audition from beginning to end. It was rather interesting and I watched carefully who auditioned as the female lead.

When Sora was up he was told to act out scene 4 with one of the teachers as his partner. He was the last one up.

"Please! You have to understand! I never ment to hurt you!" Sora said passionatly and got on one knee to express his feelings.

"But it was done! It is now what everything is." The teacher replied.

"Please! History! History! My love," I flinched as I heard him say those words. "We can make this whole day, in happiness, I am pleading."

"Perhaps I will? Just to test you."

"Oh thank you so much!" He said. "I will make it worthwile! I promise you that."

"Thank you so much Sora. Wonderful performance!" She cheered and Sora bowed.

He winked at me in the crowd watching the play.

"Okay! All who auditioned please come backstage as I will tell you what part you got!" Areith said happily and rushed everyone backstage.

I waited for a long time. Waiting for results if Sora made it or not, and most importantly, who got the other lead with him.

Sora trotted out of the audition rooms and I pushed myself up to the stage to meet him.

He looked down on the floor but sprung up yelling, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Happily.

I cheered with him, silently but went quiet when I saw who got lead with him.

She was pretty. Prettier than me. Wearing a wide striped yellow, white and blue short dress, underneath skinny jeans, with an polka dotted hairband on her perfect long black hair that was so straight and perfect.

God, I never thought I would be so jealous!

Sora frowned and broke eye contact between me and the girl.

"Hey, don't be so sad!" He said sadly. "Come on, I made it!" He said once more and I grinned at him, hugging him.

The perfect girl walked over to us and tapped Sora on his shoulder.

"Uhm, congratulation for getting the part. I was hoping that maybe we could practice today after school." She said shyly and tucking a lose hair behind her ear.

How much I wanted to choke her right now and spit words at her...Out of GOD DAMN ENVY!

I hate not being able to have a voice! It's freaking annoying.

"Sure. At school? Okay, I guess we'll just stay after class." Sora said smiling at her and she giggled saying bye as she skipped away. Not just walked, but _skipped _like a happy elf!

I already hated how cute she looked. I was so jealous!

But he was mine-

Right?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Tear my heat open just to feel

Fixing my self esteem I watched them on stage as they practiced their lines and I mimicked the girl behind her back in mute words.

I soed myself shut and kept watching in silence, sitting in a fetal position, hugging my knees until they were done.

"Oh..." She giggled, "Uhm, there sort of is-is-a ki-kissing scene i-in here..." She giggled more nervously and blushed.

"We'll do that some other time..." Sora said and looked at me. I smiled slyly at him and kept looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

"Okay. Some other time..hihi." She said shyly, twirling her hair and hugging Sora good bye, which made me want to tear her up.

Keep yourself calm. Don't go too hasty on things.

"Lets go." Sora said picking me up from the floor with such an ease it reminded me to gain weight from my refusal to eat for such a long time.

He carried me on his back, un-necesarily, and tucked me into his cars passenger seat.

"I told you I shouldn't have auditioned for the lead." He muttered starting the car.

I looked at him innocently as if not knowing what he meant.

"You know what I'm talking about! I know how you get jealous. But really, there is nothing to be jealous about her. She's just a girl, don't sweat about it." He said poking my chest. "What I need is right here next to me."

I blushed and looked out of the window. With him here, I feel like I could over come anything!

Now I wish I would have a voice to tell him how much I love him. And thank him, and everything!

I would ask my aunt to make it come true.

* * *

"So you're trying to say that you want your voice back?" She asked.

I nodded wildly.

"I'm sorry...but we don't have the money right now...so-let me do a deal with you. You will get your surgery for it. But not right now.

My heart dropped. But I wanted it now.

"We''ll just wait until later sping." She said.

But it's winter! Winter! How could I wait almost 4 months without anything to say? I don't know!

I frowned but at least I would get the surgery for it. Better than not having a voice for years and years. I go upstairs to Roxas who was still playing that game he played yesterday.

"Hey, Kai." He said springing up.

It reminded me how Yuffie said that Roxas had a crush on me. It made me think kind of slow and awkward-ness would build between us sooner or later.

I placed a strand oh hair behind my ear and shifted from heel to toes.

"What's up?" He asked smiling at me.

I shake my head and pull him downstairs with me.

"Whoa! Where are we going?"

I glare at the door as soon as someone rang the doorbell. I answer it rapidly and almost rip it open.

An officer?

"Hello young lady." He said. "May we please talk to your legal guardian?" They asked as I blinked and motioned for Roxas to go get her.

"Yes, hello. Come in." My aunt said and the officers came in sitting down on the couch. I followed them and sat next to Roxas.

"We all know about the hurricane that came over us. And we needed to confirm a body we have found and was sent to the hospital for immeadiate treatment."

A body? What? Who?

"We've been trying to find out anything about this girl, for her identity is closed off after a couple of people we have talked to." They explained.

"Do you have an idea who it is?" Roxas asked them.

"Yes, we have, from the little we have heard, I believe her name may have been Xion."

No.

"That's her sister...." My aunt gasped gesturing to me. "Where was she found?"

"Well, she does look like her, anyways, we found her, in a odd state, she must've been out at the time of the hit of the storm. Because she was found hanging from a tree branch. She has a broken left hand and has some fractured mild bones. She was in a lucky state if you ask."

My aunt nodded. "I have her fathers number, let me go get it." My aunt said hesitating into her work room.

"So, you're her sister?" The officer asked.

"Yes, it's her sister." Roxas answered for me.

"I believe she can answer herself."

Roxas rolled his eyes a little, "No. She can't talk." Roxas said in a low tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Hold on, your name is Kairi, rigth?"

I nod in confirmation.

"I knew it! Well, good news, we found who was driving the car in your, horrible accident. We've been looking for him and found him easily. Okay, now that you're here. We can go through paper work and sue him for all he's got."

Roxas looked at me with a big smile. I returned it as my aunt walked back in and handed the paper to the officers and they told her the news about the sue.

"Kairi! That's great! We can affor your surgery if we get some money out of him." She said with wide eyes in surprise.

Finally, maybe I wouldn't have to wait for such a long time.

* * *

_**A/N: Lets skip into time, right? Okay! TRIAL!**_ (**And since i don't know what goes on in one, I'll just make stuff up XD)**

I sat next to Sora in the chairs. Hand in hand we listened to the conversation between lawyers and judge.

In the end. I stared Sora in the eyes before the judge said his final verdict.

"We see you, Seifer Malto **(A/N:I had to!) **guilty in charge. We fine you to pay for the expenses in one of your victims laryngoplastic phonosurgery. My word is final."

People in the audience clapped and Sora held my face in his gentle hands.

"See? It's all going upwards from here." His lips brushed mine and the kiss deepened into a love that took over both of us. I had to have it. No one really knows it, but my favorite color was pink, and while I as closing my eyes in the kiss. It was all I saw.

I walked out if the court in happiness.

"Let's party!" A familiar blond stood before me, next to a silver haired boy.

Rikku and Riku!

I hugged both of them real quick and smiled as they aquainted themselves with Roxas and Sora.

Xion walked over to me, with a blue cast around her left hand. "Hey there." She said to me.

I nod for her and hug her gently. Watching not to hurt he in any way.

Xion snickered and pulled on Roxas's arm. "Come on! Lets go we need to meet up with Namine!"

Wow, Roxas, lady man much? I say to Roxas through my eyes and he laughs rubbing his head. "Hehe, yeah, I'll go get going then!" He walked outside with Xion and the Rik/k/u's.

"She wants me to practice with her today in the park. Want to come?" Sora said and I follow him to his car after making sure my aunt knows where I was going.

* * *

"I never spoke those words! That's a lie! Who told you that?!" The perfect partner said, today she wore a purple T-shirt and a white flowy mini skirt. Her black hair held back by 2 petite ribbons on the sides of her head.

"It was my own brother! He never would tell a lie!" Sora said, his eyes glistering.

She dramaticaly flipped her hair and posed, "The thought brushed my mind for a second, I believed it was fate!" She expressed her emotion in her eyes. I had to give her this, she was a good actress.

They hugged each other and I could tell how much the girl yearned for it.

Burning me inside I breathe deeply, it's just an act. It's not worth getting mad about...yet.

"Never let me go."

"I never thought about it." Sora struggled to say and they let go of each other.

"You have lovely eyes." She said, this wasn't in the script.

"Uhm, thank you?" Sora said unsure, reading the script for those lines to reply to.

"Did anyone ever tell you ho special you are?" Definaletly not the script. I got up and brushed my hair with my hands while walking over to them. "What?" She asked me with her bright grey eyes."

This would be the part I would yell at her.

"I don't think she's very comfortable with this." Sora explained as I crossed my arms.

"It's only a play." She tilted her head. "It's not real." She said.

"Right!" Sora agreed and jogged over to a tree to grab his backpack.

"It's not real-yet." She whispered as I stared at her in disbelief. "What? He's dreamy. And the fact that I can speak to him changes how he sees me, I believe." She said to me with a straight face, indicating that she meant her words.

My hand rose and struck the side of her face.

I then turned around and walked away. Alone.

I could hear Sora ask her what happened and I heard her lies that she replied to him.

I kept walking but flipped her off behind my back and soon reached a bank where I sat at, continuing to hold up my middle finger in her direction while texting with one hand.

_K: Pick me up._

_R: I can't._

_K: Why not?_

_R: I'm really busy right now._

_K: With what?_

_R: My job interview is like in 5 minutes._

_K: Oh, fine, I'll just stay outside in the cold and freeze, if you find me, I'll be an icecube. You could use me for a humongus drink of blood I will make before I turn into a icecube because I went mad._

_R: You're still sarcastic, I see._

_K: Who said I was?_

_R: Lol. Well, I'll get you after my interview, k?_

_K: No, I'm walking._

He wasn't much of a help.

"Kairi! Where are you going?" Sora ran up to me, with the girl following behind him.

I glare at her and continue staring at the grass before me.

"You can tell me. You know that."

I silently snorted.

"Oh yeah, sorry...well, write it down, whats wong? You haven't done this before out of the blue, so there has to be a reason." He said trying to soothe me.

I dug around in my backpack looking for my sketch pad but it wasn't there. So I shrug and cross my arms.

"Oh, Sora, I think she's jealous maybe." She placed a finger over her lip in question.

She was an good actress.

I roll my eyes and motion my hand in an _'as if_!' position.

Sora pouted cutely and sat next to me, "No worries."

"Yeah, Kairi, no worries." She said with her lying face. Whatever.

I held on to Sora's shirt, my hands in fists. He placed his hands on my back. "I think maybe you should go home now." He said and the girl hesitated but gave up.

Once she was out of sight, Sora turned to me and took my hands. "What is it?"

I purse my lips and look down at our hands. He tensed and relaxed after a moment. "Lets go home." He sighed and carried me on his back all the way home.

* * *

"How can I reach you?" Sora whispered softly across from me. We were laying down on his bed parallel from each other. "It's so difficult."

Yes, how come I had to be punished like this? Sora was in a worse state and he was still healing physicaly and mentaly, there fore I couldn't speak.

Stupid car. Stupid Karma. Stupid world!

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me towards him. He was so warm and nice.

"_This life aint worth living..."_ Sora sang.

_"This life aint worth living-_

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death..."_

I loved that song. Shame that I couldn't return it. I can't find my mind, my sense. Turning around, looking for it. I can't see it. I can't see myself in my reflection. Even if it leads nowhere, should I give up?

I sit up with him and chew on my lip.

"Don't tell me you're hurting yourself again because of words you can't say." he said holding my skinny wrist.

Maybe he was right. I haven't been eating much. But still, I shake my head in refusal.

He sighed. "Stubborn, silly, beautiful, girl. You don't need words to let me know you love me. Actions speak louder than words."

I scribbled down,

_Stop acting like a wise-ass, it doesn't suit you._

He laughed, "I have a feeling we had this conversation before." Sora smirked down at me. "However, I think you should stop your refusal to eat. It's not so healthy. What, you weigh like...82 pounds now maybe?"

I touch one of his scars on his shoulder. I let my fingers run down his chest and up to the scar I was doing this he let his eyes fall down and he smiled at my touch. My head falls down to my chest and my tears start dripping.

"It's not your fault this happened." Sora's fingers played with my red locks, "It's done. It's over. We only have you looking forward to your surgery. Which I know will be a sucess."

But I was scared of surgery. I couldn't stand it! I hated it!

"I looked up laryngoplastic phonosurgery, and it's completely safe from what I've read. You'll get your speech back. But you have to be strong because during the procedure, you're going to be awake. So don't stress about that little fact."

I silently sigh holding on to my throat.

"This weekend...already. You'er going to speak again." Our foreheads touched each other. We looked into each others eyes.

Then I knew.

It would all be right.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: My soul to take

"Don't be afraid, I'll hold your hand through it, I promise." Sora calmed me back down on to the rolling bed as they pushed me into the doctors room.

I still couldn't grasp the thought of actually getting surgery while awake. It sounded painful. Too-painful...I mean, it was my goal to gain my voice again but like this? Really? It wasn't what I thought it would be...well, explain this- me and life have never mixed quite well, it's like oil in water, it floats on top, doesn't mix.

"Now, this won't be so long, but after the pocedure we need to make you sleep to finish it off. Are you ready?" The doctor asked, he had skinny fingers and a long face, he looked like a actual professional.

Sora smiled strained a smile at me and squeezed my hand before the doctors gave me something to numb me.

"You'll daydream now." The doctor told me and in an instant I started seeing all of these pictures before me.

_The clouds above my head were forming shapes I've seen before. A star, a leaf, many more. Nothing special._

_Trees around me bind me in their spell as I shift back and forth on the wooden swing. I've been here before!_

_My first actual date where Sora took me out on, and it was beautiful. Described as the perfect date? No. It was more than that, it was infinite happiness given to me._

_Sora stood before me, holding out his arms as I swung higher and higher and flew into his slender arms._

_I wonder how much he loves me. But I knew, the answer, I just wondered something utterly ridiculous._

_Then all of a sudden I was in a dark room, all alone. It was pitch black and I searched with my hands for a lightswitch. Nothing._

_But then, out of the blue, the lights turned on and revealed Sora, with blood trickeling from his mouth and oh, the horror. His eyes were open, watching me closely and reaching out to me._

_"You can't stop this."_

_No._

_"It's going to be this."_

_Please..._

_"You're the one who did this." my hands were bloody._

_Wake up! Please someone get me out I-_

"SORA!"

"A sucess." The doctor said, smiling to himself.

I looked confused and rubbed my forehead. Sucess?

It took me a moment to realize that I just spoke, more like screamed, but it still came out as sound.

I gasp turning to Sora in awe and tears welled up in my eyes.

"All you need to do is not strain your voice too much and you should be fine." The doc said and I got up from the bed.

"Is she good to go?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much." He answered and Sora, unexpectedly lifted me up in a bridal style. Grinning down at me he carried me outside. I hid in his shirt in embaressment.

I felt the vibration of his laughter on his chest against my ear and it was amazing.

"Why so quiet now?" He chuckled which made me even more uncomfortable.

I made a silent 'shh' to him to tease him. Sticking out my tounge I jump out of his arms, towards the car. I wave him to come on..because I was holding his car keys I swiped from him.

"Hey! Give those back!" He shouted playfully and ran after me.

I started giggeling like crazy when he cought me and spun me around his arms.

"That sounds so beautiful." He sighed in my ear and started the car once we were inside. The trees were swirls when passing through them in the car. It was just too fast to catch up with.

* * *

"Guess who it is?!" Sora shouted opening my door and my aunt got up from her book she was reading, Roxas putting down a spoon he was eating with, just to come and see me.

"Speak!" Roxas demanded excitedly.

I pursed my lips and looked away shyly. What if it sounded bad? What if it doesn't sound like me anymore.

"Her first word was Sora, I believe, since the surgery." Sora smirked.

I forgot about that!

"Please, let me hear your voice." My aunt pleaded and I stepped towards her.

Just to make those 2 suffer I whispered in her ear. Covering myself so they wouldn't see nor hear.

"Thank you." I whispered and she cheered pushing me towards Roxas.

I leaned in to him, I noticed that he was eating cereal earlier, "Roxas, I told you that you wouldn't get taller drinking milk!"

"HEY!" Roxas complained but hugged me.

Sora frowned and crossed his arms, looking away as if insulted to death. I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my room.

I pointed towards my window, and demonstrated heaving myself up on to the roof that I used my arms to steady myself with. Groaning, Sora came afterwards, clawing on to the top when he reached it with me.

We sat next to each other on the roof, wind blowing in my hair that flew and flapped a little. And the sun set wasn't perfect, but getting there.

"Please! I beg of you! I'll do anything to hear your voice! I swear!" Sora pleaded with his puppy eyes.

I laugh a little and lean into him until I felt his breath on my lips.

"Said the emo boy." I teased.

"Thank you." He said quickly before getting a hold of me and kissing me hard with the effect of his tounge against my lips, begging for entrance, I teased, biting his lip lightly and playing with his hair.

Once we came up for air I felt like screaming in joy!

"I love you!!!" I scream to him right next to me. "That wasn't very good for my recovery, but it was worth it." I snicker to myself.

"You're my life." He spoke into my chest, cuddeling me tightly.

I started laughing by the effect! It was tickeling me, harshly! I couldn't hold it in.

Sooner or later my voice sounded a little scratchy. "I-I told you so!" I state, out of breath.

We watch the clouds form shapes in the pink sky. "Look, it's a fish!" Sora said excitedly.

A cloud formed into a sharp object. No.

A knife.

My day dream...

"Sora." I simply blurt next to him.

"Yes?"

"I-I" My voice chokes. "I had a dream."

* * *

A/N: HA! Cliff!

Yeah, yeah, short chapter...c'ya in the next one hopefully!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: See me

**Previously:**

_"Sora." I simply blurt next to him._

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I" My voice chokes. "I had a dream."_

"What was it about?" Sora said happily, looking at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Nothing good-" I cut off, my words clumped up in my throat and I couldn't speak anymore.

"Tell me. What is it?!" Sora said worried and grabbed my shoulders, turning to him.

The tears rolled out of my eyes as I remembered the dream, what it had said to me, how Sora was right here, safe and sound, but the images were still in my mind. "It's not real...he's right here...it's nothing...just a dream...illusion...it's not real!" I cry before me.

Sora gazed at me and pulled me close. "Shhh. It's okay. I am here." He assured me and the images only got clearer when he held me. Only more vivid, only more agony of seeing the blood roll down his lips, his eyes wide and reaching out to me. Limp, and hurt.

I push myself away from him and slide away as fast as I could.

He sat there with opened arms, bewildered of what I just did. "K-Kairi-" He starts, raising a hand towards me.

"NO!" I scream at him and go farther.

"Kairi, you're going to fall. Stop it." He said calmly coming closer, slowly.

"NO MORE!" I scream louder and feel the edge of the roof with my fingers. I hated it. "Get away from me! PLEASE!" I beg and hide my face from him.

He stopped and stared in confusion, "What I did wrong?"

_**It was my fault.**_

"Look at me. What is it?"

_**I did this.**_

"Wake up!" His voice was hoarse and thick, pulling me back to my thoughts of the blood. Everywhere.

I clutched something that was in my pocket. I never knew or noticed that it was there. I didn't put it there. It was just in my pocket.

I pointed the sharp and long shard of glass at him.

"Go-away." I growel and his eyes graze at me, filled with nothing but sadness.

Now I was alone and the pictures went away.

Away.

Finally.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"Stop biting your nails." Roxas bickered about me and held my hands away from my teeth. "You never bite. So, stop it."

My head shoots up and looks at him. I snap my hands away from him and sit farther away from him.

"You've been acting weird! Now stop it!" He demanded and pulled me back towards him.

"Don't touch me." I hiss and escape from him.

He doesn't know.

Whatever.

"Don't you walk away from me! Come back! KAIRI!" He yelled trying to get me to at least turn around. But I didn't even budge at his tone, just kept walking gracefully away from his words. "Oh shit." I heard him curse before he saw where I was heading to. He ran after me and closed the door to which I wanted to enter.

"Move." I say in a monotone.

"You're not going to go cut youself."

I turn around and go downstairs to the kitchen where I searched through the drawers.

"The box cutters aren't in this house." Roxas said from behind me.

I force my legs to come back up and stretch out. "Who said I was looking for either?" I snap and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas ran after me.

"Out. Obviously." I roll my eyes annoyed.

"Stop acting like this. You're acting soanti-yourself."

"What if I like it?" I snarl at him and growel away from him. Roxas hurried towards me and held me back.

"Don't go." He begged me.

"You can't control me." I whisper and walk away from him. My hair swinging behind me on the way.

It was cold outside. And the town wasn't really full.

It crawled.

One crawler I recognized.

And I wish I hadn't.

"Come back here!" His voice hit me and I walked faster.

Tell me, why did I go out? Why couldn't I just have stayed at home and died or at least cut myself with a god damn spoon if I had to.

"I got you now." He said against my neck and I didn't struggle. I held still. Might as well, you know, it doesn't matter anyways. I would rather die now, just because I don't want my dream to come true. The dream of the blood.

"Tired today?" He chuckled in my ear, nastily.

I would kicl him, hit him, beat him, but I still held still. I would be fine if I didn't do anything. Because, he would be happy if I reacted or tried to get away. He liked it. Disgusting as he is.

"Nice, nice, easy, easy." He said as he pulled me inside of the tunnels. The under ground tunnels were rarely used and they had so many empty halls leading to nowhere.

But negative thing is that everything that gives off sound in here, echoes, but since no one used this it didn't matter anyways.

"Sit down." He demanded, so I sat, curled up my body, hugging myself. "Stop that. Just sit there, look terrified." He growels happily, sick.

I still do as he said and just sat there, shaking just a little for a point of the cold.

"Now say how bad I am. How bad you want me to go away and leave you alone." He said and slid down over me. He was completely over me, pinning my body down as I blinked up at him. He frowned majorly. "What is up with you?! Are you fucked in the head? You're supposed to cry." He spat at me.

My eyes blink again and my chest rises and falls for air.

"Fine, this'll do anyways." he groaned and rolled his eyes, chuckeling my jacket was taken off, my pants un-buttoned, for now, and my shirt exposing my stomach. "Good girl." He said in my ear. His vowels thick and long.

First, his lips bit at my neck and kissed my collarbone. Then hands started to slide, rub, and push on me.

I thought for a moment.

Really?

Was it really going to happen this way?

Do I deserve this?

Do I **want** this?

When he tried to push my pants down farther I stopped him and got up.

"What? Refuse now? I don't think so." He said as I had already buttoned my pants and straightened my shirt out.

He came at me and pushed me down again.

This time, I moved.

I squirmed as much as I could, underneath his heavy figure pressed against me, I pulled myself away, but he only came closer and laughed in my ear.

"That's more like it!" He cheered.

I scream in my throat, hitting and shifting away from him.

"Too bad. Why did you come? You knew this was going to happen." He said slowly enjoying, gripping at my skin harshly.

This was reality.

There is no prince to save me from this.

That's not whats going to happen. There is no such thing.

I can't get away!

Getting him off of me was too hard. It never worked. And since I was laying on the ground I see that my chances of gravity all of a sudden messing with this and he flies away I will be stuck here.

"Now, this will only hurt you." Axel roared and hit the side of my head.

Fuck you!

I remembered something was still in my pocket and I struggled for it, still grunting loudly, kicking, and moving underneath his body.

I held it in my hand. It pierced my fingers.

It cut him. From his eyebrow down to his ear. He cursed, kicking me with his foot.

I hold in the screams for help and get up. I had to get away now or never. Finally I understood the meaning of that sentence.

"YOU FREAK!" He yelled after me as I ran, ran until I hit someone, un-conviniently.

"What are you doing here?" The honey blond asked.

"Get me to Sora." I say and the world goes blank.

* * *

_Once upon a time_

_I was perfectly fine_

_Now my head is delusional_

_So-_

_I am stuck in this world_

_Behind me is the exit_

_But my bones resist the way_

_And now I am just dangeling_

_Between future and death_

_Explain this_

_Being denied the shortest way out I go the longest_

_But it has more, wider, harder burdens_

_I stumble and fall back down to what I was at_

_Once upon a time._


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**DEDICATED TO THE _50 REVIEWS_ I'E GOTTEN SO FAR WITH THIS STORY! THANKS FOR KEEPING UP AND STAYING LOYAL!**

Chapter 32: A chance to win

What would happen if I weren't on this world? It's something I always thought of. Their lives would go on and they wouldn't know if they were missing me at all. For example, Roxas, he would probably have a girlfriend who only wanted him for gifts and hospitality. Then there would be Xion, who would never meet anyone she knows now because my father never cared to come back to my mother who would eventually have been beat to death by her boyfriend, because I wasn't there. Axel would torment someone else and they would cry. This whole entire trip to the forest would happen, but without any sort of accidents involving me thrown down and hitting my head.

That was it!

I only hit my head, all I've been through must be some kind of dream, or koma, I will wake up because it is a dream.

But the thought came back to me,

Sora would probably fall in love with Namine and they would live happily ever after, marrying, having perfect children with perfect looks.

And none I have mentioned would've noticed that I even once existed. Because I didn't.

But I knew I was real.

* * *

Placing that I'm right here, I guess Namine followed my orders as soon as I was back in the comfortable bed I once had layed on before my father threw rocks against his windows.

The cat purring woke me up a little and I sat up in the bed.

Tired looking, basing from my reflection I looked like I have just gone through a world war. My hair was all around in my face, and my clothes were wrinkled, including how tired my eyes were. Just because of that, I knew that this is what happened is something I didn't really need to see. Didn't want anyone to see. I looked weak, helpless, foolish.

"Here." Namine walked in, carrying a tray of tea and a plate that held several delicious contents. "I made this for you, it will help you get better. But I have to leave now. Sorry." She apoligized stepping away after placing the tray on a near by table. She took small steps towards the door. "See you later." She called and walked out.

I sat, looking at the food and tea, I wasn't really hungry but if that tray wasn't empty, I would never hear the end of it, on how I don't eat anymore and how it was totally unhealthy for me to do such.

He stepped in, silently, saying absolutely nothing he just came in and sat close, next to me.

"Hi." He spoke, still not meeting my eyes. "I heard the story, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to do anything." His head hung a little low.

It was funny, how he blamed himself for something I did, something I wanted to do in stupidity.

"Why are you lauhing?" He asked accusingly turning me towards him.

"I did it. You didn't know where I was, didn't know what was happening, but I did, and I just put it on myself. There is nothing for you to be sorry about." I confirm him, placing a hand on his.

Stubborn, stubborn Sora, he just had to say something, didn't he? He couldn't leave it at that. But I couldn't blame him, I do this all the time, always have to have the last word.

"You don't understand, I said that I will always protect you."

"What is one time- does it even matter?" I say quietly.

He grabbed the sides of my face. "You could've been raped by him, killed probably." He said concerened with wide eyes.

"It doesn't really interest me now, I'm not there anymore, I'm here." I state the fact.

He groaned so much now a days. Another groan,"This will never happen again! It should never happen again." He shook his head.

"How are you able to tell?" I ask curiously.

"Do you always have to have the last word?" He asked a little annoyed.

I nod in confirmation.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a searious and incredulous tone.

"What are you talking about?" I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion.

He sighed looking in my eyes. "You're acting so...so...dead."

"If I were dead, I wouldn't be right here, before you, Sora." I say, shaking my head. "I feel fine."

"Where are you?" He asked looking down at me.

"Here."

He shook his head vigurously. "You, stop playing with me, now tell me, where the hell are you?"

What is he talking about. I take his hand and place it on my cheek. "I'm right here." I state, closing my eyes at his touch. "No where else. I am beside you. I am happy where I am."

"You're making no sense." Sora shook his head.

"No, you're not making any sense, what do you want me to do?"

"Act yourself." He said. "Or else I will have to do something I would rather not."

I raise my eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

He got up and left the room, when he came back he held a bag...yes..._THE_ bag.

"I will set this on fire." He said flickering a lighter underneath the bag.

"You wouldn't dare." I purse my lips, staying still.

"That's more like it." He grinned and threw the bag to me. I opened it and started eating.

"Do you know what would've happened to you if you had done that." I say, chewing loudly.

"What?" He asked curiously, bending down to my face. "You are so greedy." He rolled his eyes.

"For you." I mutter under my breath. "You would've been punished."

Sora smiled playfully and glanced around. He looked at me with the most sexy glare ever. "I'm a bad boy, Kairi, you should punish me..." He said seductively.

I threw a pillow at his head, "You weirdo." I squeal and get up.

His ringtone went off and he checked his phone, "It's for the play...lets go." He said enthusiasticly.

Oh yeah....totally forgot about- _THAT_.

* * *

"Nice that you made it!" She said and looked behind him. "Oh...you...too." She said looking at me closley and straining a forced smile.

Sora smiled his normal and oblivious smile that he has, "Well, lets get going!" He said enthusiasticly in his boyish voice.

She nodded and giggled, and, wait-did she just trip on purpose so that he would catch her?!

She was gettin on my nerves already with her preppy little clothes and her perfectly smooth hair...and that..that- SWEET attitude being thrown at me to absorb!

One word to it all-

EW!

"I saw you with that other girl stop denying it!" She said dramaticaly, not even glancing at the sheet of paper, as if to show of because she didn't need the words anymore. It only made her look desperate for attention.

"I was only helping her. She was lost!" Sora said, his words were perfect and blended right into the moment, yet his eye contact didn't stir from her, it was rather amazing.

I watched them, dreamily eyeing Sora with awe. What was this that made him so vulnerable to my feelings?

They finished their lines and took a break. She sat extra close to him and it did make me envious. I guess I'm just the jealous type when it comes to Sora and other species of the female kind...

"You're so funny!" She said and playfully hit his shoulder.

If she ever did that to me I would probably round kick her ass...which, by the way, she lacked.

"Anyways, have you heard of the pre party they'll be making before the production? It's on friday, andyways I heard it will be the best. I totally can't wait for it!" She squealed, jumping a little. Fake excitement...argh..

"Oh, really? Well I'll I'm not too sure if I can make it." Sora replies to her.

She glances at me for a mili second. "Why not?" She asked Sora in a whiny voice.

"Well, I don't know if we're going to be busy or not." Sora shrugs.

"Well maybe you can come, then that would make me very happy." She tesed, blushing.

"Uhm yeah, I don't think we're going to-"

"I didn't ask you." She snapped turning towards me.

"Okay?" I said, twitching. Guarding watch dog much? I sit next to Sora and take a bite of his strawberry.

"Hey!" He complains and pouts."This is not the end of this! I will come back with something!" He joked, or at least, I believed he was.

Sora's lead partner's phone ringtone went off which was a tasteful song from pink I belived it was Fun house...

"OH, I got to go help my mom pick up my little brother, I'll see you later." She winked at Sora and skipped away.

"She's trying to get with you."

"I know." He already said before I could finish my sentence. He turned to me, "So now for my little revenge party..." He grumbled.

"Party?" I say intrigued before Sora started biting my lip playfully. "Am I invited?" I ask curiously.

"Of course." He chuckles.

* * *

Hold on, why did I agree to go to that stupid party again? Oh, oh yeah, it was included in Sora's little 'revenge' game.

"I'm telling you this though, if I get thrown out, I blame you." I point at him as we stood before the booming house filled ith the stench of alcohol.

Sora just laughs as we enter the fantasy of what I usually would've never been invited to if I hadn't met him.

The loud pop and rap music was too much. It wasn't because I hated it, but if you listen to certain traumatizing songs of your childhood, you would understand.

The place I was at was dark and cold.

How did I get here anyways? Trap doors? Must be it.

I bet she set this up.

So I went outside, which wasn't a good idea because I fell. I don't know where I ended up, but it wasn't where I was supposed to be at.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:Yeah, well, sorry for making it too long-apparently, not pointing any fingers here *cough-you know who you are-cough* well anyways, yeah, this story has been irritating me too! So there! Ha! I admitt it! I will just find something to close this story off with so that I don't -irritate- anyone with this loooooong story, k? I'm at my last nerve here...I'm so tired today I guess it's just inevitable.**

**Sora: It's the PMS!**

**Me: Shut it!**

**I apoligize for this fast chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Would it be a waste?

So here I was, stuck in this mess, not even knowing where I was.

There had been so much going on. _Only because I'm with Sora, I'm this total different person_. I think nicely. _**Yes, a nice person who-**_

"Who gave you that hairdo?"

**_-will nicely kick whoevers ass just said that._**

"Excuse me?" I hiss into the dark until my eyes adjust. "What are you doing here?" I ask once I made out the figure, it was Selphie.

"How the hell should I know?" She whined. "I just wanted some fresh air and then this!" She complained, "They didn't even bother on giving me a flashlight. Speak about nice hospitality!"She spat, sitting on the ground. "I don't know how long she's planning on keeping me here."

"Isn't that a nice friend you have..." I trail off.

"She was never nice!" Selphie screeched loudly, echoing in the room. "She's so mean!"

"Perfect match." I mutter under my breath before examining the place. I could still hear the music from the party, so we werent far from it. "Have you ever thought of screaming?" I asked her.

"How do you think I ended up here?!" The annoying blond, male, voice cried.

"Roxas? Don't tell me-hold on, is there anyone else here I should know about?" I restrain from laughing.

"Not that I know of, probably only the ghosts of people who never made it out of here." Roxas grumbled.

How funny, what kind of twisted girl is this exactly? She must be fucked in the head. Literally...you don't want to know how, seariously.

"So, either we call for help so that when more and more start dissapearing, they'll find us, or-" Selphie started.

"Stupid idea." I say and sit back down casualy against the wall.

I had this all figured out, but I wasn't to hasty to exit this place just yet. I would have some more fun first.

"You figure out something then!" Selphie offered after a long time.

I stayed silent and sighed. "It's simple."

"Tell me!" she urged.

"What does your teacher say to you the most during your classes?" I ask, riddeling her with the most simplest answer.

"Uhm, I don't know, stop talking?" She guesses.

"Besides that. It's an object." I tell her, ready to fall asleep, since she's as dumb as a rock. Not that I know how intelligent a rock is-but-well-you know what I mean, I don't need to explain!

I wait much to long before she opens her mouth.

"Uhm...Selphie-" She intimidated our teachers voice. "Is that a cellular device?" She said. "OH! I KNOW! My cell phone!" She cheered!

"Bimbo..." I mutter and let her call someone on her phone.

"Yeah, yo, Wakka, I'm kind of stuck-I don't know where, but kind of I guess...underground with losers. So-" She trailed off, seeming like she was going to tell him her life long story.

Have you thought about just telling him to confront the little beast and let her get us out? I want to yell but keep it to myself. Not wanting to make or create any sorts of fights with them..

"Oh, good! Do it! NOW WAKKA!" Selphie screamed into her phone, before shutting it and sitting back down, filing her orange nails.

I heard more noises and a scream which I could just believe was that girls, and yep, I saw light again. Then conveniently a rope was thrown down, which Selphie snatched first to get out.

"The important person is here! No need to worry!" She announced raising her arms wide over her head.

"Roxy, you go next." I nudge him to go on and he shrugs climbing up.

* * *

"Fuck her." I groan and make my way right towards home as soon as I was out. Sora ran up from behind me.

"Kairi! Where are you going?!" He called from behind me.

"Home!" I yell back, not turning around. This is all to my head. I'm insane, a insane little person in my little absurd world. Yes, I am.

I felt his slick hand pull mine. "Wait! I'll go with you."

"I don't want to have anything to do with her. She's a freaking psychopath. Maybe she can befriend Zexion some time, that would be nice." My hand slips out of Sora once he was in paste with him.

"I know.." He muttered quietly.

I stood in my tracks.

He knew? He knew nothing. He didn't know anything about what I am going through. First of all. Counting way back, I am the one who fell down the stupid hill, hit my head, had him stalking me. And eventually we got together. But these strange things are with him. I discovered all of these things about him and people around me.

How do you expect to '_know_' how I felt? It's not everyday someone gets this kicked at them and they expect you to be okay with it!

Sure, of course, I love him, but that has nothing to do with him '_knowing_' all the time. No one knew. Only I did.

He took my chin and tilted my head up to him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked sadly.

"Because I'm an insane person with a crazy life thrown at me, but surprisingly I am not doing anything about it." I whisper to his eyes.

He rolls his eyes. "What is the thing about girls that make them so complicated?" He rubbed his head for a while, I don't understand."

"No, you don't understand." I agree. "It's something no one will understand. I will deal with it. Like I always do." My legs were shaking me, unstable. "Forget it." I laugh and start walking again.

We walk until I reach home and he has to leave, so I go up to my room.

How did I not see this? I fall on my bed, bracing myself from the cold.

How could I not tell myself I wasn't okay, all this time. It's not everything around me, it's me myself! I should stop blaming others for all of the miss fortunes in my life. It was fake. Nothing really too special.

I knew well myself that it was I who was-

honestly, fucked in the mind.

* * *

**A/N:I again, apoligize for this short chapter...**

**NEXT CHAPTER 35 IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: FINAL**

I may have been crazy about my life. But now, I know that this is how it's going to be.

Let me tell you this- Sora's play went awesome!

He was so good in it! Already despite the fact that I wasn't his partner, he still got a deal in acting, and I was asked for an audition for a little play with him. That made my day. However, Yuffie and I are still at odds, yet she definaletly is worth having here.  
Surprise Surprise! Namine is currently fighting over Roxas, with Xion. I did not expect Roxas to be such a ladies man...woot woot!  
I heard that Rikku still sees Zexion for her amnesia problems, but Riku is known to have a little crush on Xion...isn't that cute?  
However, Axel, well, he, he got what he deserved, and is now in juvi for burning someones cat, I thought it was funny, yes, but still stupid.  
My obsession over doritos never changed, and never will. But I'm still with Sora. Dealing with him is harder than I thought.  
But after all we've ben through, I guess we can make it.

"Tell me, where does it all start?" Sora asks.

We were back in my backyard. I had no longer thought that I was the one with the problem. Because I was the problem. The bomb that never goes off. Just ticks.

"Let me think. It all started when I first saw you?" I guessed.

"Wrong." he pinches me.

"Well, where else?" I frown at him. Stop playing games already and just tell me! Please!

Sora grinned down at me,"You need to guess correctly."

My head falls down to my knees. Where does it all start? When did it start? "Was it when I created the pictures of you guys when I was younger?"

"Wrong. But close." He teased.

Argh! I want to know! "I give up."

"You can't. You said you would play the game, so you will!" He squezzes my cheek.

"Stop pinching and squeezing me! Your like an old grandmother! That's just wrong!" He stopped pinching me but continued by playing with my hair.

Sora chuckled. "You can't remember it. Wow, really, I never forgot what happened, how it happened."

"Well, I don't know! Stop acting like I forgot our anniversary!" I screach and then blink. "It's not our anniversary is it?"

The spiky haired boy shook his head, "It's not. I'm sure. But come on! You were so close. Think some more."

We met for the first time when I was at the tree, right? That is where we met, correct? I don't remember, how can I remember? It's simple, I don't remember it.

"Lets take a walk." Sora suggested, picking me up with him. "Out, out and away we go. Where do we go?" He sang.

"To the sky!" I sing along. I remember this song...I used to sing it all them time when I was younger.

* * *

"So, do we continue the game here or something?" I ask, sipping some of my strawberry frappecino, they were so addicting, I loved the taste!

"But you already said the answer...technically you didn't realize it."

What? "Then why didn't you tell me I was right?!"

"To have fun!" He smirked. "Are you done with that any soon?" He asked, eyeing me, sucking the life out of the straw guiding to the frappecino.

"But it's sooo good!" I complain like a child. He took my hand and we continued to walk around until we reached the beach.

"This is the island." He announced.

"I know, I used to go here all the time." I nod at my words.

"Why did you stop?"

I shrug lightl, "I don't know, I guess I just didn't come anymore. I only came here after I was hurt at home, to make myself feel better. I missed it. The memories that stayed here were too much for me to take. But it is pretty..." I let it take my breath away for a while, chasing after the sea.

"Your name means 'sea'." Sora states.

"I know that." I confirm, widening my arms towards the sea. It would be funny to say I was widening my arms to Kairi, which would be myself.

I start singing my old song I sand when I was youngerm "Off, off, away we go, where do we go? To see my love." I sigh. "I forgot the words."

"To the sky." Sora helps, singing with me, behind me, holding me.

Off off, away we go,

Where do we go?

Whose on the island strolling?

The sea calls out to you it sings-

Kairi-

You know what they say,

Its a tale of hearts

Heart shaped bruises

Changes in the sky

Affecting the sea

They say it goes on ever long

The line between each never ends if you look close enough.

They meet, they touch.

That is when

Sora met Kairi.

I looked at Sora when we were done singing.

"Is this what you meant? When the sky meets the sea, and they touch?" I ask. It was genius, so true.

"When Sora met Kairi." He continues. "That is how we met." He said holding me close to him.

"This is where it started."

"What started?" He asked, smirking down at me.

"Everything." I answer, sounding sad. But it was something not to be sad about. It was something to be happy about.

"Define, everything." Sora kept smiling, my head underneath his chin. I loved when someone spoke while I was in their arms. I loved hearing their voice, but feeling it at the same time.

"Our moment of love." I state and turn around in his arms.

"Lets change something."

"Okay." I agree, as we part from each other.

"Rule number three: Tell the weird girl you love her."

Forever, and after.

* * *

**A/N: There! It is done! FINISHED! DONE! ENDED! COMPLETED.**

**Tell me what you think. Is it not enough? I'm sure some people got sick of this story and are happy for the ending**

**Others, are more like -What?!**

**Well, fine, its my most precious story, my story I OWN THIS STORY! Muahahaha! I'm crazy...**

**Next Sora Kairi story- _Carousel_ (will be created after I finished one more story.)**

**My first Namine Roxas story- _Chasing Pavements_ (In process)**


End file.
